Road To Paradise
by Diamondchild
Summary: The Road To Paradise is never easy. Especially, when your willing to do anything to get there to a better life than the one you were living. Ana and Christian have known each other since they were six years old. They suffered abuse, neglect, and worthless mothers together for eleven years. They get out but find themselves living on the streets. In comes the scheme /AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will not be everyone's cup of tea... it's AU and OCC. Warnings: A and C do "cheat" but as this first chapter tells you, they are both well aware of it... and don't "care."( as i put it-no emotional cheating… A and C are still crazy about each other) It's all part of their journey, their scheme. Also it has some moderate dark points. That deal with abuse, some violence, and miscarriage throughout the story.. They also will be stealing identities. So, if these are hard limits for you... turn around now. (i couldn't put this all in the summary) All of it will be in Ana's POV, so CG's character has some mystery behind it.** :) **This story is fully written, just in need of minor touches.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to PM me and I will be able to answer them for you.**

 **I don't listen to Trolls so don't waste your time leaving rude reviews they just get dumped anyways.  
**

 **This first chapter deals with abuse and miscarriage in the flashback.**

 **All Mistakes are mine.**

I'm pacing my room at the Heathman hotel. I'm wearing a damn hole in the ground waiting for my man.

I haven't seen him in three weeks. It's the longest we've gone without seeing each other in years.

I'm desperate for him.

My husband requested that I be with him on his business trip to Paris. We needed to make an appearance to his business partners. Basically, he needed to show off his trophy wife.

I was in Paris, the city of love, and hated every minute of it, because I wasn't with the guy I actually loved. When my husband was in meetings I spent my time in my room. I had no desire to see the city or shop.

I played my part. Played his arm candy and doting wife. As soon as we got back into Seattle, I told him I was meeting with some girls I met weeks ago, and I was off.

There's a familiar rap on my door and I run over flinging it open. There standing in front of me is the love of my life. My true one and only.

"A rose for my Rose!" He says handing me a single pink rose.

His smile gleams at me and even after fifteen years of knowing this man, he still makes me swoon.

"Christian." I jump into his arms and kiss his face all over.

He kicks the door closed and captures my mouth with his.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me." He says as he carries me to sit on the couch.

"I'm always happy to see you." I grind myself on his hardened bulge. "And I see you're happy to see me too."

"There's no question about that." Christian grabs the hem of my dress and pulls it over my head, revealing my naked body. "Eager, are we?" He says before he fests on my breasts.

"It's been three weeks. Just a day is too long without you."

"I'm just as eager as you, baby." He stands me up to remove his pants. He's san boxers. His throbbing dick ready to go. I kiss down his chest as I work each button of his dress shirt. I've missed the way his skin taste, the way he smells, and his touch.

Christian sits back down on the couch. I place my knees on each side of him as I sink myself into him.

"I've missed you being inside of me." I moan, as I circle my hips on his cock.

"His pencil dick not satisfying enough for my girl?" He whispers, sucking on my breast again.

"Just about as satisfying as your wife's Grand Canyon." He chuckles as he grabs my hips thrusts hard into me.

"Three more months… then we'll be together, on a beach in the Caribbean."

"I can't wait…just me and you, finally." he says as he tangles his hand in my hair and pushes his tongue in my mouth.

"Just me and you." I pant.

Christian and I met when we were six years old. Neither one of us had the easiest of childhoods. We were neighbors in the slums of Detroit. We lived in an apartment building where the walls were paper thin, the smell of weed always wafted through the vents, and sometimes our water was brown.

Our mothers were crackheads and often Christian and I were left to fend for ourselves. We did everything together, because we quickly learned we could survive better, together.

At seven we figured which dumpsters were full of the freshest food that restaurants would throw out.

By eight we were panhandling at our mother's requests. We always kept half of the earnings for ourselves, before we gave the rest to feed our mother's drug habits.

We would hide each other from our mother's pimps and dealers, learning the best hiding spots to avoid the abuse. We shared the same bed from an early age when our mom's would be on binges for days. We kept each other company and kept each other safe. We invented games that we could play to keep us busy. The most either of us had in the line of toys, was a puzzle with missing pieces, and some toy cars.

We were best friends, partners in crime. Then when we were fourteen, we became a lot more.

By fifteen, we got our GED's so we could work full time and make some money. It wasn't much, but it was something. Plus, it kept us out of the havoc of all the stuff going on at home.

Christian made me a promise when we were seventeen that he would do everything in his power to get us out of Detroit and one day a better life.

I remember when he made that promise to me. It was a day that our lives changed forever. The day that we became desperate to find better lives for ourselves and we didn't care how we did it.

…...

 _I'm curled on the floor of my bathroom. There's so much blood on the floor. My blood._

 _My mother is passed out somewhere in the dingy apartment, more likely from the high from the crack she was sold. The crack she was sold from the man that relentlessly beat the crap out of me._

 _Giorgio never bothered me before today. The only reason why his fist and feet met with my body is because I interrupted him getting his jollies off with my mother._

 _I guess he didn't like me getting a look at his pinkie that he tries to pass off as a penis. It's the only reason I can come up with for his fury._

 _He's usually drops off the drugs and leaves with his cash._

 _However, I'm guessing my mother didn't have the cash and offered her services instead._

 _Giorgio eyes darkened when he saw me standing in the kitchen._

 _All I wanted was a glass of water and I would've gone back to bed._

 _Giorgio had other plans for me._

 _He stuffed himself back into his pants and charged after me. I dropped my glass and it shattered to the floor as I ran towards my room._

 _However. I didn't make it to my room._

 _He grabbed me by my arm and laid a punch into my face that sent me falling to the ground. Once I was down he laid three kicks into my stomach. Picked me up and threw me to the wall and punched me in the face again._

 _He never said a word as he laid hit after hit into me. I tried to fight back but my efforts were futile._

 _He finally had enough. With one final push to the wall I crumbled to the floor and he walked away leaving me a bloody heap on the floor._

 _I crawled to the bathroom and pounded my fist on the adjacent wall. A distress call._

 _Now I'm lying here on the floor, hoping that Christian heard my knocks, but I don't know if I was loud enough. I have a ringing in my ears and my head is pounding._

 _I close my eyes and wait. Hope._

 _When I open my eyes again, I have to squint from the bright lights above me._

 _Where the hell am I?_

" _Ana?"_

 _The greatest site ever appears above me. "Christian?" My voice cracks._

" _I'm here, baby. I'm here." His hand pushes back my hair. I finally get a good look at him and notice the tears running down his cheek._

" _Where am I?"_

" _You're in the hospital. You've been out of it for a couple of hours. I've been so worried about you." He kisses my forehead. "Who did this to you?" He croaks._

" _Giorgio."_

" _I'm going to kill him." He grits out._

" _No, you're not. He'll kill you before you get a chance to touch him."_

" _He killed our baby. I'm gonna kill him. He needs to pay." He chokes out the tears now falling hard down his face._

" _No...no...no..." My own tears start to rush out of my eyes. "NO!" I yell out. Christian immediately wraps his arms around me. Holding me to him as the cries wrack both our bodies._

 _Christian and I had only found out I was pregnant two weeks ago. We went down to planned parenthood to have it confirmed. I would be eight weeks along today._

 _Honestly, we were both shaking in our boots over it. We had no idea what we were going to do with baby. We have no money and our living conditions are horrendous._

 _But it was our baby. We made a vow to do whatever we could to make it work._

 _Now our baby is gone._

" _I'm so sorry…" I hiccup as burying my face further into his chest._

" _Why are you sorry?" He pushes me back and looks at me._

" _I lost our baby…" I say through my cries._

 _Our baby is gone._

 _He presses his lips to my forehead. His lips linger there for what seems like an eternity._

" _Ana…" his lips break away and he lifts my chin. "You didn't do anything. This wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for leaving you alone tonight. I love you. So much. This isn't your fault, baby. And if I see Giorgio, he's going to pay."_

" _Christian...no. Promise me you'll stay away from him. You know he carries. I need you in my life. Please stay away from him." I beg him as I cling to him._

 _I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost Christian too._

" _Okay." He says softly. "I'll always be here for you, baby. Always. We will make it through this. I promise." He brushes my hair back and I can still hear the tears backed up in his throat._

 _We hold each other sobbing, until Dr. Trevelyan comes in._

 _Dr. Grace Trevelyan is a saint. She knows we don't have insurance. Our mothers could never be bothered to even get state insurance for us._

 _To them we barely existed. I sometimes wonder how we survived this long._

 _Dr. Trevelyan always treats us pro bono. Most of the time it's for sickness, large lacerations, or when Christian broke his hand when he got into a fight with Anthony Wright over me. She's the type of woman we could only wish we had for a mother._

 _I know she wants to call CPS on us. She knows how we live, but we've told her we were fine. We've told her that neither of us could deal with being apart from one another. I know as a doctor she struggled with it. However, the foster system can be as bad sometimes as our living conditions. Christian and I_ need _to be together._

 _Although, I fear today might be the final straw for Dr. Trevelyan._

" _Anastasia…" She moves to the other side of me and takes my hand. "I"m sorry about your loss," She says gently. I can only nod as my tears continue to run down my face. Christian's arm around me becomes tighter. "Did Christian tell you about your other injuries?"_

 _I shake my head. I know my sides are killing me and I still have a slight ringing in my ears._

" _You have two cracked ribs and a concussion. Also, some lacerations on your face. You needed ten stitches in the one above your eye. The others are superficial, thank goodness. You'll be bleeding heavily for a few days due to the miscarriage. Unfortunately, there will be some painful cramping as well. I have your pain meds, but I would like you to stay the night to keep an eye on you."_

" _Ok." I look over at Christian and squeeze his hand to reassure him. He looks like he's aged ten years._

" _Now, I would like you to think about reporting this to the police."_

" _The police?" I shriek. "I can't. No. Plus, they'll call CPS. You know we can't let that happen."_

" _Something needs to happen. Ana, what if Christian didn't find you? Whoever did this could've killed you."_

" _But he didn't." I state firmly._

" _In a way he did, Ana…he ended up killing a part of you."_

 _The baby._

" _I know…" fresh tears fall down my face. "I'll think about it." Christian's grip around me becomes tighter as I cry harder._

" _I'll leave you two be. If you need anything, have the nurse ring me."_

 _I look at Dr. Trevelyan again and I know she wants to say more She gives me one final squeeze before leaving the room._

 _Christian places his hand on my cheek and kisses my tears away. Everything's a mess right now, but I'm so glad that I have this man by my side._

" _You know she's going to call the cops right?"_

" _You don't know that, Christian." I tell him as I wipe my face with the back my hand._

" _She's going to. She told me she would earlier. She said she can't hold her tongue any longer, but wanted to give you a chance to do it on your own. I understand her point, where she's coming from, but we can't go into the system, Ana." Christian says firmly. "We need to get out of here."_

" _Christian, where would be go?"_

" _Anywhere. I have some money saved. I even managed to steal a couple hundred from my mom yesterday. I can get more if I have too. We just need to leave."_

" _Christian…" I say softly and touch his face._

" _Ana, please. I promise to take care of you. I'm getting us out of Detroit. I don't know how yet, but I will. I'm going to get us to a better life. Where we don't have to worry about money. It might take time and some work, but I promise to get us to paradise one day."_

" _I'll follow you anywhere, Christian."_

Now two and half years later our plan is finally coming to a head. We're months away from paradise. The road to it hasn't been easy, nor has it been desirable. However, we weren't left with much choice if we wanted to stay together.

We've been deceitful. Caught between more lies than truths. Using our bodies and looks to get what we want. It's not how I pictured my life at twenty. But sometimes you have to do whatever it takes to get what you want.

Christian and I fled the hospital that night before the cops or CPS had a chance to show. Thankfully, I was given my script for my meds and able to fill them. Christian packed as much of our stuff as he could and we left no word with our mothers. It's not like they would notice us gone.

We hid out in a homeless tent city for a couple days. Over the years we have made friends with many of the man and woman that occupy the tent city. Mark, was someone we met when we were younger. He was fifty-five and been on the streets half his life. Mark was the one that taught us a lot of our survival skills over the years. He would be the one that would help us find our way out of Detroit. There was also April, she helped nurse me back to health before we left for the rainy city.

Mark knew a truck driver from his years in the Army, that was willing to drive us to Seattle. Hank Willis was also our god send, but he was also a crook.

On that seven-day trip to Seattle, he taught us everything we needed to know about social security fraud, credit fraud, and changing your identity.

That education would be a pivotal moment in our life.

First thing we did when we got to Seattle was change our names. Even if the chances were small of someone looking for us, we couldn't take the risk. I went from Anastasia Steele to Rose Daniels and Christian went from Christian Grey to Trey Daniels.

Hank lent us two thousand dollars. I'm sure the money was stolen, but we were grateful for it.

The second thing we did was buy a car. That's where we experienced how easy credit fraud is. We purchased a minivan under the names Claire and Michael Davis. We wore wigs and glasses to help hide our identity to throw off the inevitable investigation. However, the lack of cameras made it even easier.

That first year and half that we lived in Seattle was some of the best times we had together. We were free and we were together. Every night we snuggled together on that air mattress we had in the back of the van. We spent hours talking, making love and eating take out. It was our home.

 _I miss that caravan._

We both worked two jobs. During the day Christian took on some day labor jobs and I worked at a diner. At night, we both worked at Lola's, bartending. We made great tips, but the job would lead us down the rabbit hole of lies.

Now the best way to make tips is to flirt. Christian's smile alone is a flirt all on its own. The women would fall over their feet for him to make their drink.

Then one day Emma Winters came in. She instantly fell for my man. Emma was a forty-four-year-old social light who runs a leading fashion magazine called _Social_.

At first it was innocent conversations, but then she took a dive and asked Christian, or should I say Trey, out.

That is where the journey down the rabbit hole started.

"I can't believe she asked you out!" I laugh as I hold the paper with Emma Winters phone number on it.

"What can I say? I attract the cougars." Christian grabs my waist and nibbles at my neck.

"You're so full of yourself." I say as I push him away.

"Actually, her asking me out gave me an idea. I think it will help us to get closer to our goal of getting to paradise." He takes my hands. "But you'll need to be on board."

"Okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"Maybe I should go out on the date…"

"Excuse me, what?" I take my hand out of his hold and sit up on the air mattress.

"Hear me out, before you kill me woman." He says as he sits up next to me, taking my hand again. "What if Emma becomes like my Sugar Mama? The woman is dying for male attention. I could be the one to give it to her and in return we get the use of her money. "

I shake my head, "How do you plan to make her to fork money over to you?"

"Make her fall in love with me." He says simply.

"Fall in love with you? And what get married?"

"Yeah."

"Hell no. Uh-uh. Are you nuts?" I violently remove my hand from his now and move away.

"A little, but you've always known that. Listen, I think it would only be for a short time. A year or so. If I get her to marry me, I can lauder her money to an offshore account. We wouldn't be legally married, so when we have enough saved we run off. Maybe somewhere in the Caribbean, or anywhere you want to go."

"What about me? I'm just supposed to sit in this van and wait around for you, while you fuck and live it up with another woman?"

"No. Come here…" he waves me to move closer and I shake my head at him.

He sighs and reaches over to me, lifting me up to sit on his lap. He wraps his arms around me tightly as I try to wiggle out of his hold. "Will you settle down." he remarks.

I huff and stop my fight to get out of his arms. "As I was saying...I would get her to move me in with her as quick as possible and then ask her if my "sister" could come in stay with us."

"Keep talking…"

"It's just a rough idea. But it's gotta be easier then keep going with stealing credit cards and identities. I worry that it will finally catch up to us. The last thing I want for both of us is to end up in jail."

"Oh, and like stealing from some old lady won't do that?"

"Not if it's done right. It will only work if you're in with me. I think this is the quickest way- a year or two tops. I'll somehow convince her to let you live with us. We'll still be together and I will be able to give you everything you need."

"Well if this is your great plan, maybe I should go out on a search for a sugar daddy too? Seems only fair. And we could get more money even faster."

"NO!" he says sternly.

"No?" I chuckle. "So, I'm supposed to be ok with you sleeping with some hag and I can't do the same thing?"

"It's not like that. I don't want you getting mixed up with some guy that could end up hurting you."

"You mean you want to be territorial."

"Yes and no." he runs his hands threw his unruly locks and I take the chance to move off his lap, but stay close by.

"Men tend to be more forceful when it comes to sex. What if he rapes you, uses you, abuses you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"But I can live with myself as you stick your dick is some old woman's wrinkled pussy?" I sherik.

"No. I'll do whatever it takes to avoid sex with her. I'll make her feel cherished. I read up on her on google. She's just a lonely woman. No kids. No past husbands and works all the time. She's fucking worth billions. She can spare the money."

I roll my eyes, "But you'll end up destroying her. That doesn't seem fair. She doesn't seem like a bad person…"

"No, but it's better then to keep stealing from the ones that can't afford it. We're not taking everything she has, just enough for us to live comfortably. Where we don't have to struggle anymore." His hand moves on top of my belly, "Where we can start our family and they never have to worry about being poor. Not have to worry where the next meal comes from, where we can spend time with them. We deserve that Ana. I'm never going to be able to come some CEO of some business and make a shit load of money. I don't want us working three jobs to keep our heads above water. I want a house with a backyard, three point five kids, and my wife always smiling because she has no worries. I want that for us."

"I want that too." I move to snuggle back in his arms. "Alright, I'm in. I don't like really like it…" I say as I look around our minivan. The place we call home.

 _I could kill for a bathroom, some air conditioning, and a fridge._

"I'm in. But we need to set a couple ground rules."

"Hit me."

I smack him hard on the arm.

"Oww. What was that for amazon woman?" he says as he rubs his arm.

"You told me to hit you, so I did." I giggle.

Christian's eyes darken and tosses me flat to the air mattress. He crawls over me and starts to relentlessly tickle me.

"So, what are these rules?" he asks.

"Always…. Where…. A… condom." I say between my giggles. "Stop...stop."

He takes mercy on me and flops down next to me.

"This needs to be serious…." I tell him after I catch my breath. "I'm loaning you out to romance someone else. I need some ground rules."

"I promise to wear a condom. I was already thinking the same thing. What else?"

"We only do this one time. If it doesn't work, we get out. We leave the state and do life the normal way."

"Deal. What else? You make the rules baby. You're as a part of this as much as I am." He lays a kiss behind my ear.

"Keep the sex down to a minimum. Do NOT tell me when and how you sleep with her. Out of sight, out of mind. We find a way to see each other every day and don't leave me alone in this van. If I can't stay with you, I beg of you to find me something with a comfy bed. And the last thing for now… you share everything you have to do, besides sex and kissing with me. Like if you have to take her out, dinners, movies, and so on. I want to know about it. Including how you transfer and spend the money. I want to be involved in every penny you take." I grab him by the collar, "I mean every penny, every scheme."

 _Fuck, why is this turning me on?_

"I promise my love."

"Oh and add no little pet names to the list."

"Understood." He smirks and kisses me hard. His body moves back on top of mine.

Our clothes go flying off in all directions. I'm panting like crazy as the man I love cherishes every inch of my body with his lips. When his lips lock with mine again he thrust violently into me. My scream bounces off the van walls. Along with my scream I hear a pop and a hiss as the mattress begins to deflate.

We both laugh as our bed becomes nothing but two thin sheets of rubber underneath of us.

Still wrapped in his arms his head rest on my forehead. His gray eyes twinkle in my baby blues. He kisses me again, not caring about our flat bed and starts to move. "I'm going to give you the world, baby." He pants.

I really hope his plan works because he's right, we definitely deserve more than this.

 **I would love to hear your thoughts about this tale...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are mine... :)**

I have to hand it to Christian. His plan went about as smoothly as he hoped it would. Him and Emma dated for a whole three weeks when she offered him to move in with her. The next day I was moving in as well. Christian had told Emma the truth about how the both of us living in a van because we ran away from an abusive family. Granted Emma really does believe were only brother and sister.

I do feel bad for taking money from this kind woman, but she gives millions and millions away to charity every year. So, in a way, we're a charity that she's help funding.

Emma Winters was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her father was an oil tycoon and left her a trust worth billions after he passed. Also, her magazine the _Social_ is one of the leading fashion magazines in the world. It also includes her own fashion line that makes its top sales over the Internet.

Now three months after they started dating, it's their wedding day. He asked Emma to marry him over a candlelight dinner a month after we moved into her house. Christian treats her like a queen. Gives her undivided attention when they're together, flirts with her, which I'm sure makes her feel beautiful and cherished.

It's unbelievably hard to stand and watch their love affair on the sidelines. All their kisses, sweet talk, and their touches, played out in front of me like a live action movie. I think I lost at least ten pounds watching the charade.

However, there has been its benefits. I no longer had to work at that cruddy diner or bartend. Emma, being the sweet lady she is, told me to relax for a while. That I was too young to have worry lines and I deserved the break.

 _Sometimes Emma makes it too hard to want to go along with this scheme. However, knowing sandy beaches of paradise are ahead of us makes it slightly easier._

On top of that, I have my own room with air conditioning, a bathroom, new clothes, and endless amount of anything I want to eat.

 _Well, when I want to eat and not around the nauseating display._

Although Christian has remained attentive to my needs. He makes sure every chance I get he gives me his love and affection. I have no worries of Christian falling for Emma. He's mine and he makes sure I remember that always.

Emma and Christian are getting married at W Hotel. There's hundreds of guests in attendance to watch Ms. Emma Winters claim her man.

I don't believe the two have slept together yet, since they are sharing separate rooms. Somehow, he convinced Emma he wanted to wait till marriage to do the deed. My stomach twist at knowing tonight is the night.

They don't leave till next week for a honeymoon because Emma has to put finishing touches on this month's issue of _Social_. I was actually surprised to find out that Emma was the one who was rushing to the altar and not waiting to be finish with work obligations.

I knock on the door that Christian is getting ready in. I want to kiss my man one last time before he goes and gets "married" off.

 _Good thing it's accustomed to cry at weddings because I'm going to be balling when his lips touch Emma's._

"Come in."

I open the door and there's my man standing before me looking unbelievably hot in a tux. He smiles at me as I lock the door behind me.

"Babe, you look stunning."

I'm wearing a short navy blue sweetheart strapless dress. Part of me thinks I should be wearing black, to morn my loss, but this close enough.

"You're not so bad yourself _Trey."_ Christian marches towards me and sweeps me into his arms. "I wish it was our wedding day." I say softly as lips graze my neck.

"One day my sweet. I'll give you our special day anyway you want." Christian trails little light kisses down my naked neck and shoulder

"Could we make this day special?"

"What did you have in mind?" He wickedly grins at me as he pushes his hand through my hair.

"I think you know what I want…" I reach out and unhook his belt.

"Do I? I think it works better if you tell me."

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard and fuck me long. That way you remember what my pussy feels like around your dick when you go to have sex with your _wife_ tonight."

I fling his belt across the room and unzip his zipper. "But I guess we have to hurry in case someone comes looking for the groom."

My hand reaches in his boxers grabbing his hard as rock cock and wrapping my fingers around it. "Remember this is mine and I don't care what sinkhole its diving into, it's mine." I growl.

"It's yours, baby." His large hand grips the back of my neck forcing my lips to his. His tongue massaging mine. I turn to putty as the intensity of our kiss picks up. It's hungry, desperate, and needy.

He pulls away from me. His lips still hovering over mine as looks around the room. My hand drops from his dick, "Wha…"

Before I can finish my sentence, he picks me up, and places me on a large wooden table. He bunches my dress up around my hips and my bare ass meets the cool slick wood.

My hands fall back behind me, bracing me up, so I can look at this handsome sexy man. Christian is looking at me with a scandalous grin.

"It seems you misplaced your panties, Anastasia."

"No, I haven't." I smirk," I know right where they are, but I knew I wouldn't be needing them when I came to see you."

"Fuck!" He hisses. "I need to taste you."

Christian's nose dips into my core. He hums his approval of my fragrance as his tongue laps up my juices. His thumb rubs my clit as he licks and sucks, driving me crazy.

Over the span of our time together Christian has taken his time to learn how to pleasure me with his tongue and mouth, working with me over to figure all the right moves to drive me wild. As one of our rules for going along with the scheme was he wasn't allowed to eat Emma out. And if his hand was forced, well he had to suck at it. I can only pray she's not good at blow jobs. Something I also took my time to figure out to please him. Although, Emma doesn't strike me as the type of woman that likes to suck a lot of dicks.

His fingers replace his tongue and start working in and out of me. His mouth crashes to mine and I taste my arousal on his tongue. My arms wrap around his neck, keeping me up right, as he continues to pump his fingers vigorously.

I'm close to my peak, ready to see fireworks, when he pulls his fingers out of me. I groan frustrated.

 _Bastard._

He fumbles with releasing his dick from its cotton confines and I chuckle at his lack of coordination. But I'm quickly silenced when he rubs his harden dick along my slick folds and slams violently into me. My legs automatically wrap around his waist, locking my ankles together, bracing for his impact.

 _I'm like a koala._

The roughness of his first few strokes sets me off and I have to bite down on his shoulder to silence my screams.

"That's my girl." he huffs in my ear. His thrusts becoming longer and harder. My ass sliding on the polished wood table, I'm sure giving it a nice shine.

My nails dig into the polyester cotton of his tuxedo as the sweat drips down our foreheads. He's beating my pussy so hard, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to walk straight after this.

 _I might have to tell people I arrived by horseback today._

"Tell me you love me..." I pant as our eyes land on each other. His lust filled eyes search mine a hint of concern flickers in them, but it's gone in a flash.

Lust turns to admiration and love. His strokes slow. I can feel every ripple and inch of his dick. This hard fuck has turned into love making in a nano second. It brings me instant comfort and knowledge of the depth of his love, even with the events of the day going on.

"I love you...so fucking much...everything about you…" he kisses me hard, solidifying his statement.

Our lips don't part as he takes his time loving me and it's long for before we reach our peaks.

We hold onto each other for what seems like forever, not saying a word. I don't want this moment to end because I know the second I let go he won't be 100% mine anymore.

"You should finish getting ready…" I whisper, nuzzling my face into his chest, "You have a long day ahead of you."

"Yeah…" He lifts my chin so I have to look at him, "Are you going to be okay?" he asks. I'm sure giving me a chance to back out of the whole thing.

 _We have to do this for us._

"I'm okay." He raises his eyebrow at me as to say ' _Really?'_

"Really. I'm fine."

 _I also know if I said I wasn't he would try to convince me otherwise._

Christian finds a hand towel and cleans the both of us. I hop off the table and find my clutch that has my stored pair of panties. I slip them on as Christian finds his belt and fixes his pants.

"I love you…" I mumble as I walk back to him and slip my arms around him.

"I love you- only you. Only ever you…" he tells me laying a gentle kiss on my nose.

"You might want to clean your face before you go out there." I tell him. I can smell my muskiness on his face. No matter how exotic the thought of him kissing his future bride with the smell of me still on his face, I can't let him do it. No sense of blowing the plan before it's really even started.

A knock comes through the wooden door startling both of us. I quickly smooth down my dress, and check my hair. Christian fixes his bow tie and moves to open the door.

It's the wedding planner.

"You ready Mr. Daniels?"

"Yep. Be out in a second. Are you coming sis?" Christian turns to me.

"Right behind you Trey."

* * *

The ceremony was quite beautiful, I admit. I hated it, but nonetheless, it was beautiful. I sat in the front row and admired the man in front of me. Every time Christian could, he looked at me. He gave me his knowing smile that is only reserved for me. Everyone around us, might have thought that look was for Emma, but it was all for me. Only me.

The vows were traditional. So, there was no over fake lovey dovey moments. I did everything in my power not to snicker when Christian said the words, "Emma, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity in the name of the Father…" I had to bite down on my clutch to stop the impending laughter. I could even tell Christian was biting his cheek with the lies he was spewing.

 _Yep, we're both going to hell, but at least the road to it will be fun._

The reception to follow was in a large ball room. Forty tables makeup the room decorated with lavender and mint green. The chairs are covered with white clothes and lavender bows. Extravagant flower centerpieces fill the tables, a jazz band, streamers, lights, waiters serving food and drinks. I spot the stocked bar and head right for it. I hope they don't check ID since I'm only nineteen. Why I didn't ask to be older I don't know. "Trey" is 20.

Thankfully, a couple bats of my eyelashes and the bartender serves me a glass of champagne. This is so much better than the malt liquors we used to drink. Our pal, Mark, found us drinking those one day, and snatched them out of our hands. He gave us a huge lecture on underage drinking and how it kills our brain cells. That we were worth more than the buzz and the escape. That man knew us better, maybe more than we knew ourselves. I know we started drinking when we were fifteen as a way not have to deal with our lives. He was right the headaches we had in the morning wasn't worth the temporary euphoria. So, we stopped after our ass reaming from Mark.

 _Always the papa bear. I wonder how he's doing?_

I try to find Christian in the sea of guest after the two were introduced into the room and done with their first dance. However, he seems to be quite popular and I move to find my seat.

I watch as the guest dance and mingle. A couple of people stop by and say hi to me. Tell me how wonderful my _brother_ is and how happy Emma is. I nod as I play with the food in front of me. I'm ready for the damn bouquet to be tossed so I can go home.

"Your Trey's little sister, right?" An attractive well-built older gentleman with sandy blonde hair and a hint of silver in it asks me.

He pulls out the chair and sits next to me, "Yeah, that's me." I say as I move the cake around my plate. I've been hiding myself in the corner, avoiding looking at the festivities.

I know this is all for show. We're acting and I know Christian's heart is with me. It's not like she'll be calling his real name out in bed. It's like we're actors in a movie.

 _Keep telling yourself that, Ana._

"Tell me your name sweet thing…" He asks as he touches my hand.

I freeze and look up at him. Giving him a weak smile, "It's Rose."

"Rose. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I roll my eyes at his lame pick up line. He's at least fifty, you would think he would have learned better pickup lines by now.

"Thanks."

I shove a big piece of cake in my mouth and try to avoid the conversation.

 _If anything, good came out of this wedding, it's the cake._

"I'm Thomas Anderson." He puts out his hand to me. I look down at his extended hand and at him. Nobody ever taught me good manners, but I shake his hand anyways.

"It's nice to meet you. Emma has told me a lot about you. She's taken a liking to you."

"Really?" I ask unbelievably.

"Yes. She says you're a very kind girl."

 _The woman really doesn't know me._

I smile at him and lick the icing off my fork. I didn't think there was anything erotic about it, but Thomas groans next to me. I instantly stop what I'm doing, but I wasn't going to waste good icing.

"I've seen you all alone tonight. Doesn't seem fair that a gorgeous girl like you should be sitting all alone. Why don't we dance?" He asks.

"I'm not much of a dancer. I'd probably scuff up your expensive shoes."

He chuckles at my answer, but accepts my decline.

I sense he's not leaving and might as well humor myself into a conversation. "How do you know Emma?"

"I've known her for about ten years. We have a lot of the same social circles and have become good friends. Actually, we found out that our grandfathers used to be golfing pals and I admire the name she has made for herself away from her family's legacy."

I smile, not sure how to answer that. "What do you do?" I push forward the conversation.

"Heard of Anderson Hotels?" I shake my head. He seems shocked by my admission and continues. "Well, I own over a thousand hotels around the world. Mainly dealing with casinos and resorts."

"Well, I guess that explains the nice suit and shoes." I jest.

"Yeah, I do alright. So, tell me something about yourself."

"There's not much to tell. I'm just a girl, alone, at a wedding." I give him my best fake smile.

"Well a girl like you shouldn't be alone." I shrug. I glance around the room wondering if I can get more cake. Thomas' hand covers mine and my attention is drawn back to him.

"Listen this is going to sound forward...but, have you thought maybe doing the same thing your brother is doing?"

I look at Thomas questionably and wonder what he's talking about.

"I'm not dumb sweetheart. It's obvious that he's her trophy husband. An accessory. Everyone here knows it. He's what twenty?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I move to stand up and he takes my hand again.

"Nobody cares. If that's what you're worried about. And there might be feelings involved. I'm sure he treats her right, but Emma Winters, has always been kind of a spinster. No one ever thought she would get married. She's married to her magazine. Now your brother comes along and she's suddenly getting married. The sales of her magazine have skyrocketed overnight since they announced their engagement. Emma knows what she's doing. Just like your brother knows what he is doing."

"I'm sorry. I need to go." I walk away from the table in a hurry.

 _What the hell was that? Is it really that transparent?_

As my eyes glance towards the dance floor as Christian and Emma dance. They do look more like grandmother and grandson then husband and wife.

"Rose…." Thomas' voice comes from beside me. "Hear me out darling. I think I have something that could appeal to you. Emma mentioned about you and Trey's rough start. Honestly, I think that's why she took you both in so fast. I've known Emma for over ten years and she's never invited anyone to stay at her little palace."

"What is it that you want?"

"I need a wife. The younger and sexier the better. People take you more serious if you have a wife. Plus," he runs his finger up and down my arm. "I think you could cause quite the distraction among my business associates while I haggle some deals."

"You can't find some blonde bimbo somewhere to fill your needs?" I say bluntly. Do I have a sign that says piece of meat on my back? Although, I am quite intrigued by what he's saying and might be offering.

"I could. But I want someone with a brain as well…listen, this isn't the place to talk. Call me tomorrow and we can set up a meeting to go over a contract. Talk it out. I bet living with you brother and new wife might get a little _uncomfortable_. Just hear me out. I'll make it worth your while." He reaches in his coat pocket and hands me his business card. "Think about it, gorgeous. My number is on the card." Thomas winks at me before he parts.

I look at the card in my hand and back to Christian on the dance floor. I wonder if Thomas is setting us up? It seems way to easy, or maybe this is how old man pick up wives these days.

' _Hey baby, would you like a sugar daddy? I'll cover you in shiny stuff and lots of green if you fuck me?'_

I giggle to myself. We're two desperate people at a crossroads. Thomas needs a bride and I need the cash. And I never had anything shiny before, that was real, and not made from aluminum foil. I mean what would be the harm to talking to Thomas. I mean I could always say no.

I mean can Emma actually be that dumb not to know that Christian is basically a boy toy?

I know the two have a prenup and that Emma did a background check on us. Thankfully, we were able to get in touch with Hank. He had one of his many connections overwrite everything on the background checks of Rose and Trey Daniels and also our fingerprint data. It cost us six days' worth of work from the both of us, but it was worth it. Considering now the money is going to start flowing in soon.

Christian's eyes meet mine and he gives me a tight smile. I can't return it.

Emma takes Christian's attention away from me and kisses him. I see that he's hesitant, but it doesn't make it easier.

In fact, it fortifies my decision about Thomas. If Christian can play his con, well so can I.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think:) I'll be back Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for their kind reviews -they mean so much...**

 **All mistakes are mine-(Themes of abuse in the flashback)  
**

It's the morning after the wedding and I've already left a message with Thomas agreeing to meet him. I mulled over the idea all night. I went back and forth countless times, before officially deciding it was something I wanted to do.

The thought of Christian and I alone on a beach far away from all of this had a huge appeal to my decision. If we're both bringing in the money, I think we could get to paradise quicker. Plus, nothing like a couple extra zeros in the account to help push my decision.

 _We could lay back and drink Pina Coladas till we're old and gray._

I'm in Emma's spacious luxury kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice for myself. I feel very uncomfortable every time I walk the halls of this mansion. I know I don't belong here.

I think when Christian and I do finally get out, I want something cozy. I don't need something big. Maybe like a bungalow. I don't want to have to have an intercom to call my kids down for dinner. I want us all to be close together, be able to give my kids everything I never had growing up. I never want them to have to worry. I want them to know what love really is.

I glance over the morning paper and spot an article about the homeless problem in Seattle. I'm absorbed into the words about the local government trying to find ways to help and provide jobs for its homeless community. It was only two months ago Christian and I were part of this statistic. My eyes drift from the words when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Rose. I trust you slept well." I look over and greeted with Emma's smiling face.

I want to punch her, knowing her smile is because of my man sexing her last night.

 _Out of sight. Out of mind, Ana!_

"Yes, I did. Thank you." I smile at her. She's dressed it a black pencil skirt with a white blouse and her hair is in a tight bun. She looks sophisticated and modern.

She looks good… for an old- _er_ lady.

"Good."

"Are you working today?" I ask, trying to make conversation with my boyfriend's wife.

 _It's too early for this shit._

"Unfortunately, yes. Not the way I planned to spend the day after my wedding, but Paris fashion week waits for no one. Can't trust my employees with anything. You should've seen what they did for Milan. Dreadful."

"I can only imagine." I give her a tight smile, trying to pretend that I actually care.

 _All I care about is that you're leaving._

Emma grabs an apple off the counter, "Well, I have to jet. If you see your brother tell him I'll see him tonight. I didn't have the heart to wake him."

"I will."

She bids me ado and leaves her mansion. I go back to reading the paper to absorb myself away from reality for a bit. I flip through the page and see Christian and Emma's wedding announcement. I groan aloud looking at the colorful picture of the so called happy couple as they stare at me.

I toss the paper aside, repulsed.

Out of the corner of my eyes I catch Christian walking into the room, wearing only a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. I hate how good he looks without even trying. His chiseled chest, his mop of curly copper hair, and that sexy face that always dampens my panties.

 _Sometimes I hate how much I love him._

He grins as he walks over to me. Lifting me from my stool, he kisses my lips. "Good morning my love." He says as he grabs a handful of my ass.

"Your _happy_ this morning?" I snarl.

"Only because I get to see you." He kisses my nose before walking over to the fridge.

"Right." I mumble and roll my eyes.

"Don't believe me?" He asks as he fills up his glass with the fresh squeezed orange juice that I'm sure was imported straight from Florida, right off the trees.

I shrug as I walk to grab a banana out of the fruit basket.

"If you want a banana all you have to do is ask." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Happy and hilarious this morning. She must have really ridden your dick hard."

The smile falls from his face and a deep frown appears, "Ana…" He shakes his head trying to find the words, "Don't." He approaches me and I step back, "After all the years you have known me, you know it's you that makes me happy. Please don't do this. Don't retreat. It's for us."

My appetite departs and I place the banana back down. "Speaking of us. I have something I want to tell you."

A fleet of panic crosses his face, "It's nothing bad. I mean not really." I try to reassure him, but I know he's going to lose his cool when I tell him about Thomas. Hopefully, he'll understand that it's for " _us"_.

"Just tell me, Ana."

"I met someone-"

"WHAT?" He roars cutting me off.

"Oh my god!" I snap, "not like that you idiot. Let me finish."

"Maybe don't start a conversation off with I met someone." He barks and slams his orange juice back like it's been spiked with vodka.

"Yesterday one of Emma's friends or whatever approached me. Thomas Anderson, the guy that owns a bunch of hotel and casinos. Anyways, he asked me if I would like to become his trophy wife. Basically, do the same thing you are doing. I already told him I would be willing to talk to him about it."

"What did you just say?" Christian's tone is dangerously cold. The temperature of the room dips and I feel like I'm in the arctic.

 _The chill coming from is body right now makes me feel like I need a parka._

"I said Mr. Anderson is willing to pay me to become his trophy wife and I told him I would do it." I huff.

"Over my dead body you will." He seethes. The vain in his neck is starting to pulsate.

"Well, I guess I should plan your funeral, because I'm doing it." I cross my arms across my chest.

"You're not! Call him back and tell him you're not interested."

"No."

"Yes!" he argues back. I know we can do this all day.

He shakes his head back and forth. His untamed curls dance on his head. He looks like he's going to throw a tantrum, like when he was eight and I stole his red toy car.

"It's only fair that I get to do it too. Plus, we'll get the money twice as fast. At least Thomas will be aware of what he is doing."

"And what about sex? You're mine. I won't share you."

I snort. "Oh, but I have to share you? Rich Christian."

"It's different."

"It's not different. There's no emotion involved. Out of sight, out of mind remember?"

"Damn it, Ana!" His now empty glass goes spiraling across the room hitting the adjacent wall. Goosebumps prickle on my skin and my hairs stand on edge. I've seen Christian mad more than my fair share of times over the years, but it was rare that his anger was towards me.

Christian grabs my arm and pulls me flesh to his body. I've never been nervous or scared in his arms before. I'm usually safe. But today I'm quivering. His pupils are dilated. His gray iris' have a storm brewing in them and I'm caught in the funnel cloud of his fury.

"You're mine!" He shouts. His grip on my arm become tighter.

Tears sting my eyes and my vision blurs. I black out to a time before.

 _Today is my tenth birthday. Double digits. Christian came over this morning and gave me a Malibu Barbie doll. He saved his money and bought it for me. I saw it in the window of a pawn shop and dreamed of owning it. Christian always does nice things for me and makes me feel special._

 _Ever since I was little I wanted my own Barbie._

 _I'm upset because I couldn't give him anything for his birthday in return. Mom had found my stash and spent it. But I made him a card and he loved that. It hangs in his closet where the bad man can't get it._

 _I miss Christian and wish he was here. My mom said he couldn't come back over today because Miquel was coming over. I hate him. He hates me. I never did anything to him, but exist. My mom says he's my daddy. Although, he looks nothing like me._

 _If he was my dad, why does he hate me so much?_

 _I'm lying on the floor playing with my Barbie. I've never had anything this nice before. My mom didn't remember my birthday this year._

" _Well if isn't the little killjoy." Miquel laughs as he snatches my Barbie from me._

" _What do we have here? Where did you steal this from?"_

" _I didn't. It was a gift. Give it back." I reach up for it and he stomps on my back to keep me down._

" _A gift. What from that boy next door? Oh killjoy. That's so sweet. Too bad it's going to have to go." He rips the head off my Barbie and throws it across the room. Then he rips the legs apart. I'm trying everything not to cry. I know crying will get me nowhere. He laughs when I cry. He laughs at my pain._

 _But it hurts so bad._

" _Carla, hurry your ass out here." He snarls. His foot moves from my back and he goes towards the kitchen. I remain on the floor frozen in my spot._

 _I should hide, but he keeps looking over at me. He's plotting and planning._

 _Miquel finds one of the few glasses we have in the top cabinet. We don't have doors on our cabinets. Miquel ripped them all off one day a few months ago. He beat me and my mother with the one that used the hide the three spices we owned._

 _He pulls the refrigerator door practically off its hinges. I don't know what he's looking for, the shelves are empty. They're always empty._

" _What do I have to do to get a fucking drink in this place?" He yells._

 _The glass goes flying across the room and slams into the wall. I cringe, scared of what he will do next. It was only yesterday when he spanked my butt black and blue. It still hurts to sit down._

 _Christian doesn't know about it. I don't want to upset him more. He has his own issues with his personal bad guy._

" _Get up you little shit." Miquel picks me up by my collar. My feet dingle in the air as his seedy brown eyes stare into my frightened blues. With Superman strength, he tosses me across the room._

 _My sore ass hits the floor and I cry out. Miquel charges for me as I crawl away on my hands and feet. His ever-present evil scowl haunts my every nightmare. Today he looks murderous. I'm the victim cowardly trying to run from him. I'm the one who is too slow and will end up dead._

 _If not today. One day._

 _He lifts me to my feet again and boxes me in. "You're useless shit. I keep telling your mom to just get rid of you. But she has this odd attachment to you. Now I'm going to go fuck your mom and when we get back I better not see your face killjoy." He punches the wall next to me, inches away from my face._

"Ana!" Christian's worried voice brings me back to reality.

"No!" I forcefully push him away from me and make my way to my bedroom.

I hear his footsteps behind me, but I don't care as I try to close the door behind me.

Christian's arm reaches out and stops it from closing.

"Go away…" I yell at him as I move to my bed. I pull back my covers and bury myself under them. The bed dips and Christian's arms curl around me. I'm choking back the tears. I already know my throat will be sore later from the unshed tears gathering in my windpipe.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Pain and sorrow seep through his words.

"Leave me alone, Christian." My voice cracks.

"You know I can't do that. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that, especially with you. I saw red thinking about another man's paws on you."

"Whatever Christian. I didn't get this mad at you when you came up with this whole scheme."

"I know...I'm sorry." He sniffs and I know he's trying not to cry. His hand brushes in my hair. "I'd never hurt you, baby. Never." He lays his body down next to me under the covers.

I nod my head, but I avoid looking at him.

"Where did you go? You spaced out. It felt like forever for you to come back to me."

"That day Miquel destroyed that Barbie you gave me. I don't want to talk about it." He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. No matter how much I want to fight him, I don't.

"I want a happier life too, Christian. I can't stay here and watch you play husband to someone else. Also, I think I should pitch in. The quicker we get this money the quicker we move on from all these lies- this isn't how I wanted our lives. But I'm doing it because it seems to be the only way. If I have to deal with you doing what you do with Emma. I'm sure last night-"

He stops me from talking by placing his thumb over my lips.

"Fine. I hate it. If he does anything, I mean _anything,_ out of line you tell me. He puts one unwanted finger on you. I want to know about it. FUCK!" His grip of me becomes tighter and he hides his face in the crook of my neck.

"We were supposed to stay together. Now you're going to what? Move in with him?"

"I don't know yet. I still need to meet with him. But I guess that's part of the plan."

It's not like I could stay under Emma's roof while married to Thomas. That would be _odd._

 _On the next episode of Maury: Man's new wife can't leave her brother's side._

"I don't like it." I turn my head to finally look at him. "At least if you lived here you were with me. I could protect you. Now…" he sighs, "Ana..."

Worry and panic washes over his gray eyes and I know that not being able to protect me is his main concern. Christian has always been my savior, saving me from horror and evil. We've always lived feet apart, if we needed each other, we banged on the walls, and the other would come running. Now we're going miles apart.

"You can still protect me and we can still see each other." I try to reason with him. I'm only a phone call away if we need each other.

"But at least with you under the same roof… it makes sneaking around easier and now… I hate it!" He groans and buries his head back in my neck.

"You act like I love what you're doing. As much as you're doing it for us, so am I. You're going to have to get over yourself. I want to pull my weight. This might be everything we need; the scheme needs both of us."

"How do you know it's not a set up. I mean this all seems kind of shady?"

"If it seems shady I'll leave. But I highly doubt it though. I mean Emma married a nineteen-year-old...so…"

"I get it, doesn't mean I have to like it…" he mumbles. "I wanted to give you everything. I didn't want you to have to worry about anything."

"And that's sweet of you, but I should be able to contribute too." I turn in his arms so I can face him, "This means nothing. Like it means nothing for you. It'll be fine and I promise that if I ever feel uneasy I'll tell you."

"You better and I mean one wrong touch or even look. I'll hurt him. Got it?"

"You're so aggressive today. I thought you were supposed to be happy the day after you get married." I tease.

"I would be if my girlfriend didn't drive me crazy." He hums as he captures my lips to his.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Once we get out of my bed we make our way back to the kitchen area and clean up Christian's mess. Hopefully, Emma doesn't miss one of her crystal glasses. The thing probably cost more than everything we ever owned back in Detroit.

"What should we do today as you wait for Emma to come back?"

His eyes sparkle as he takes my hand and he leads me upstairs into the master bedroom. My feet halt when I reach the archway of the door.

I don't want to go in there.

"Come here." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the room.

I look around and I feel like this would be a room my grandmother would have.

 _If I had a grandmother._

The wallpaper has pink and white flowers and the bedsheets match. There's a wicker bed frame and in the corner a rocking chair. I thought this woman was supposed to know style? It looks like the 1980's puked in here.

 _I guess fashion and décor don't go hand and hand._

"This room really screams romance." I giggle.

"Shut up, smartass." He kisses my cheek and sits me on the bed.

"Is this your side at least?" Christian narrows his eyes at me, but laughs.

He digs around in his dresser and pulls out a bag. "I know it wasn't our wedding and I know it should've been." He moves to sit down next to me on the bed and hands me the bag. "I'm not perfect and neither is this scheme we've both have gotten into, but know no matter what, I love you."

"I love you, too." I reach over and kiss him. "What's this?" I giggle the bag.

"Think of it as my wedding gift to you. Well, the large one I was going to wait to give you for your twentieth birthday, but I think now would be the best time to give it you."

I open the bag and pull out a long box. I lift the silver lid and inside is a vintage Malibu Barbie. My jaw drops open, my eyes dart back and forth between Christian and the Barbie.

"I'm not 100% sure if it's the same one I got you back then, but I think it's close." His hand brushes through my hair. "I remember that day too. You weren't upset about the beating, but that he destroyed the Barbie. We both hid in my closet for the rest of the day and I held you as you cried. I always promised myself I would get you another one. I was going to wait for your birthday...but." he shrugs.

"I love it. It must've cost a fortune."

"Not like I don't have to money now," he winks, laying a kiss on my cheek. "Open the other one too."

"You know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I told you I would spoil you."

I pull the other small box to reveal a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"They're stunning. Wow...Christian. These are perfect. I love them."

God, he really is spoiling me. What did I do to deserve all this?

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Thank you." I put the gifts down on the bed and crawl into his lap. I straddle his legs and push him down to the bed as I kiss him.

I break my lips away and pull off my shirt. "We have time, right? I want to thank you properly."

He nods.

I unhook my bra and let it land on his face. He chuckles as he removes the lace covering his eyes. His hand cups both my breast, my nipples instantly harden under his touch.

"These are mine…" he grunts as he leans up and sucks. Like a magnet his thumb finds my covered clit and starts to rub.

His mouth comes off my breast with a pop. The circular motion on my clit stops. I groan my disapproval. Christian tightly wraps his arms around me and flips me to the bed. He hovers over me and kisses down my cheek, my neck, my chest. When he reaches the waistband of my pants he takes ahold of them and pulls them down, along with my underwear.

He stands up and throws my pants down next to me. Christian looks me over and licks his lips. "Now this is a sight. I should fuck you all over this room, so the memory of you lingers."

He pushes down his pants and his impressive erection springs free. He fists it in his hand and starts to pump. The precum glistens on his tip and all I want to do is taste it. Taste him. I move to sit up. He clucks his tongue and shakes his head at me.

"Don't move. I'll have your mouth later. Right now, I want to be buried deep inside of you. I want to feel every inch of you."

Christian crawls back on top of me. My legs instantly wrap around his back. "You wet for me baby?"

"Soaking. Fuck me." I grit out.

He rams himself inside of me causing me to yell out. His pace is furious and I'm dizzy from the rapid impacts. The man makes me see stars when he fucks me.

"Look at me." He growls. My eyes fly open and I stare at him. I see the sweat on his brow and his darkened eyes. His lips are parted and his grunts leave his mouth, his breath kissing my cheek.

The sound of our love making bounces off the floral walls. These four walls I'm sure have never seen anything this hot before. It's just me and him in a sea of ecstasy.

My hands reach up and I tug at his hair. My nails scratching his scalp.

I didn't think it was possible for his pace to go faster, but it does. His lips smash to mine and our tongues tangle. My climax is building and it's only a matter of time before I blow.

"Remember I'm the one that fucking loves you. I'm the one that makes you feel good. You're mine."

"Yours." I whimper.

An earth-shattering orgasm rips through me. Christian's name leaves my lips, my body is shaking, and I pull hard on his hair. I'm sure I have more than a few ripped out strands between my fingers.

I'm still convulsing when Christian removes himself from me, working his hand up and down his shaft, as he shots his load on my stomach.

"Did you just mark me?" I remark looking at the puddle of hot semen on my stomach.

"That I did. So, fucking beautiful." He says kissing my nose. A twinkle in his eye.

 _The mother fucker is proud of himself._

"Animal…."

"Remember that when he fucks you!" he growls and moves off the bed.

"Whatever." I grumble.

He glares at me, the storm in his eyes back, "I'm fucking serious, Ana. If you do this job, don't forget who you belong too."

"I don't think you'd let me forget…" I mumble. He's left his mark on me a long time ago.

"Damn straight, I won't." He collects his pants off the floor and puts them on.

Ignoring him, I grab the sheet from the bed a wipe my stomach off. "You might want to have the sheets washed before you sleep with your _wife_ again on them."

 **Love to hear your thoughts... I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All mistakes are mine :) Enjoy**

I'm standing in my closet trying to decide what I want to wear for today. Looking at all the magnificent colorful clothing lined up in front of me, I am grateful to Emma for this selection. When she saw what I had in a way of clothing, she took it upon herself to buy me a whole new wardrobe. I didn't argue with her and took whatever she was willing to give me.

" _No girl as beautiful as you, should be walking around in an old pair of worn jeans and raggy t-shirts."_

I never thought much about my style. Everything I owned came from the Goodwill or Salvation Army. I owned one dress my whole entire life and now I have at least twenty in this overflowing closet.

I can't deny that Miss Emma Winters does an eye for clothes.

The angel on my shoulder starts to whisper in my ear, asking how we could do this to someone that has treated Christian and I so well. She took me into her house without blinking. She makes sure I eat, gives me clothes, and then I turn around and fuck her husband on her bed.

Then there's Mr. Devil whispering in my other ear, telling me she has enough money to spare. To take as much as I can that she's offering. It's only fair I get to live the high life as well. Emma has no idea what it's like to suffer, to starve, to get beaten every day for being born. Also, I let her fuck _my_ boyfriend. I think it's a win-win in return.

"I can hear you over thinking from here." I spin around and see my darling boyfriend leaning against the door jam.

"I'm trying to find something to wear. I never had opinions before." I say turning back to my collection.

"Well, you know you would look beautiful in anything." Christian says as he wraps his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "You're really still doing this?"

I sigh. "Yes, Christian. We've been through this."

"I know. I just worry."

I spin in his arms and take his face in my hands. "Stop worrying. I can handle this. If he seems like a creep or tries to undermine me I'll leave. Least I can do is to see what he's offering."

"I mean it, Ana. One wrong move you tell me. He lays a finger on you or forces himself…" his eyes darken at the thought, "You tell me right away. I'll make sure he knows who he's messing with, because nobody, I mean nobody, hurts my girl again."

I giggle at him, "Okay, He-man. Chill." I reach up to kiss him and I see his resolve falter a bit.

His lips crash hard to mine. Our tongues tango and all I can think about is riding this man into tomorrow. "You're mine, baby."

"I'll always be yours. Nothing changes, you know that. We're now going to be two steps closer to where we want to be. The quicker the better, remember?"

He sullenly nods, "I remember. I still don't like it. Not being close to you is going to drive me nuts. We've never not been under the same roof, even if walls were between us. You know me, I don't like change."

 _Maybe you shouldn't have come up with a scheme where you marry someone else._ My inner voice screams at him. Putting the thought aside, I peck a kiss on his nose. Moving out of his hold I search my closest for a dress.

"I want to drive you and wait outside for you. That way if anything happens I'll be close by. And don't roll your eyes at me."

I dramatically sigh and spin around to face him again, giving my best eye roll. He growls in response.

"Anything to make my knight happy." I sass.

"Get ready and meet me in the living room _princess._ "

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Christian pulls up next to Anderson Hotels corporate office. The building is a tall glass skyscraper at least thirty stories high. I marvel in the architectural design of it. It's impressive, but I wonder if he's overcompensating for something.

 _I guess I'll find out soon._

"I'll be waiting here for you." Christian doesn't move to kiss me. We have to watch our affection in public because we never know who is around and watching us.

Ever since Emma married Christian she has become tabloid news. Last thing we need is a picture of Christian kissing his so-called sister on the lips on the cover of Star magazine.

"Thanks for the ride, bro." I laugh, as I get out of the car.

I make my way into the sleek building and I'm met with a security guard and a blonde receptionist. "Can we help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I have a meeting with Mr. Anderson. I'm Rose Daniels. I believe we have a meeting for ten?"

The blonde types into her computer. She smiles looking back up at me, "Take the second elevator to the twenty eighth floor. His assistant can help you when you get up there. I will let her know you're on the way."

"Thank you."

I ride up to the twenty eighth floor alone. My palms start to sweat as I start to think about what I'm getting myself into. Is this really something I want to do?

Part of me feels vengeful with Christian doing the same thing. Sleeping with another woman and doing it under the same roof as me, so why can't I do the same? I should do my part in getting us to paradise. While a small part of me finds it a turn on. All this sneaking around, stealing, being someone else, it makes me feel like a modern-day Bonnie Parker and Christian is my Clyde Barrow.

On top of it all I know honestly where Christian's heart lies and that's with me. I only hope he really has that same trust in me. Since we were little he has always been territorial and protective of me.

The first time I met him was when I was six years old and he saved me from my mother's pimp. We had just moved into that dingy apartment with the asbestos in the walls. We had already been there a week and the pimp came over. The first thing he did was drop kick me out of the apartment so he could screw my mother.

It was January, it was freezing, and I was left outside in my thin pajamas.

I was scared shitless. I remember curling into a ball and crying. I was to frighten to knock on the door to be let back inside.

That's when I met Christian. He was dirty, his copper hair was unruly and long. His grey eyes were sad, much like my own. He took my hand and led me into his apartment that was next to mine. He didn't say anything as he took me to his room and gave me his blanket. He then wrapped his arms around me and held me. I instantly felt safe in his arms.

When he finally spoke, and told me that his blanket was magic, that it helped keep the bad guys away. He gave it to me to have, and to this day, it's one of my most cherished possessions.

We talked forever after that. He told me all about the bad man that hurts him. We were the same and since that moment on he was always my savior, my protector, my white knight. I know a couple of times he couldn't save me, especially the time after Giorgio, but he was there afterwards to put me back together. I thank God, every day that he walked into my life and found me that night, if he hadn't I might have froze to death. I know my mother didn't even ever know I was missing. I wouldn't have survived all this time without him.

I want to do this for us. I want no more worries. I want our kids to have zero troubles in life. I want happiness and I fear this scheme is the only way to get it.

I step off the elevator and into the lobby of Thomas' floor.

I let Thomas' assistant know I'm here and sit down in one of the plastic chairs. I feel as he should have some leather back recliners in his waiting room instead of something you can pick up at Walmart, but I digress.

"Rose, darling." Thomas' voice calls to me.

I stand up and greet the man that hovers over me like a grizzly bear. His stance is somewhat intimidating, but I've faced bigger and angrier bears in my lifetime. His tight smile curls bigger and his eyes soften quickly as he pulls me into a hug. I'm put off for a second and don't have time to react when he pulls away.

"I'm so glad you came. Shall we?" He places his hand on my lower back and guides me into his office.

His office is cool and formal. Clinical almost. There's a large mahogany desk in front of a large picture window. Nothing in this office feels personal, there's not even picture frames on his desk. I feel as though I'm going to a gynecologist exam rather than meeting a CEO of some of the world's top hotel chains in the world.

Thomas pulls out a chair at the small conference table for me to sit. "How are you today, Rose?"

"I'm good. Thank you."

"I can tell you're nervous. You don't have anything to worry about with me. I think the deal I would like to offer you will be fair for the both of us." He smiles brightly at me.

"Well I'm here, so lay it on me." I joke. Oddly enough I feel very clam in this moment.

He chuckles and pushes a stack of papers to me. "This would be the contract. I want to go over it with you and we can make changes as we read through. I want you to feel comfortable to talk to me about anything. There's nothing too crazy in there, I don't believe. But, I'll answer any questions you have for me. We have to be able to trust each other to do this and make this work."

I nod, as I flip open to the first page of the contract. I read through the standard information here. I note the background check on one Ms. Rose Daniels. I have to say, Hank the truck driver, did a great job finding someone to overwrite these people's lives. There's even hospital visits from the times we were "abused" by our family. Down to the lack of money in my account and where I graduated from high school. A lot of the background matches my history, which makes it easier to stay on task when asked my backstory

 _Oh, look at that, I got a 4.0._

I flip to the next page and read the outline to the contract for this arranged marriage.

 ***Each month of marriage my wife Rose Daniels-(Anderson) will be paid $30,000.**

* **Each year of marriage there will be bonus of TWO Million dollars deposited if Mr. Thomas Anderson sees fit and also if wife Rose Daniels(-Anderson) performs all tasks asked of her as the wife as Mr. Anderson.**

 ***Rose Daniels-(Anderson) will be also given a credit card with a monthly stipend to the amount of Mr. Thomas Anderson's choosing.**

Holy cheese balls. That's a lot of money. In one year, I could make enough alone to live pretty comfortably for the rest of our lives. On top of whatever Christian takes, we're going to be swimming in the dough.

"That's a lot of money," I choke out.

He chuckles in return, "Yes, I sweetened the pot. As I mentioned at the wedding, Emma told me somewhat of where you started. Your background showed that as well. I believe to be a very giving man. Plus, I would really like you to be my bride."

"Why me? Don't you have a fleet of women falling at your feet? You're a good-looking billionaire."

Thomas leans back in his chair and steeple his fingers under his chin. "Yes, but when I saw you at the wedding there was something about you. You have this aura around you. I was drawn to you. You see I came from humble beginnings myself. Nothing close to what you and your brother went through. I grew up poor, barely finished high school, didn't go to college. My mom died when I was eight and was raised by my father who had no idea what to do on his own. Hearing your story, let's just say, I want to help. In return, you help me. I think it's pretty fair."

"How does this help you?"

"Business partners tend to do better business with someone that is married. They see stability. I saw it all the time with my first wife before she passed. It's been years since and the "I'm sorry for your loss" doesn't work anymore. Also, you're a gorgeous woman. You'll turn so many heads, cause a distraction, they'll forget that I lowered the price of the deal" he laughs.

 _I guess that's a legit enough of a reason for buying a bride these days._

"I see. Alright."

I look over all the guidelines he wants me to follow. From how to act and dress in public. Be available to travel at a minute's notice. Always be available for business dinners. Be kind and curious to partners. Lifestyle outside of the house is to be "prim and proper" No getting drunk or doing any crazy acts which might end up in a tabloid. We are to have a monogamous relationship which will help keeping any rumors from happening or someone outing our arrangement.

 _Well, I guess that's one guideline I will be breaking. Often._

The final thing I come upon is sex. All it says is: **to be agreed upon with both parties.**

"Sex?" I whisper.

I knew this was coming. I expected it. If I was going to marry this man it was something I figured had to happen.

"I expect as my wife that you will occasionally sleep with me. Although, you will have your own room. My late wife always said I was a loud snorer. It would keep her awake. I would only expect to share a bed when we're intimate. Does that work for you?"

I nod, gnawing at my lower lip.

"I need you to say the words, Rose." He says lightly.

"Yeah, that- that's fine."

It's not really fine. But it is what it is. This is a job. A job I really need. The same job Christian is doing. It's all a means to an end.

 _Maybe I can tell him I'm into getting blindfolded for sex, that way I don't have to look at him._

"Great. I'll have lawyers draw us a prenup. This contract will also be bounded to it. The money is yours no matter what, if were married for a month or sixty years."

 _Yeah, we won't make it long enough for me to be your widow._

"I would like to get married as soon as possible. Within the month. I want you to move also in with me as well before we are married. We will also announce our engagement in the upcoming week, and will have to make some appearances."

"Okay, I can manage that."

"Great. Was there anything else you would like to add to the contract? This would be the time to speak up Rose."

"I don't think so. It's in layman's terms, so I don't think I need a lawyer. "I softly chuckle.

I know Christian will be looking over this contract with a fine-tooth comb.

"No, I won't finalize anything till the night before were married. It you have any questions or think of something else we can discuss it."

I nod.

"Oh, I have one last thing for you." Thomas gets up and moves to the wall safe. He produces a velvet box and re-closes the safe.

"This is for you." He pops open the box and reveals the mother of all diamond rings. I think I've only seen something this big on T.V. All I can say it's some serious bling and I might develop back problems from carrying it around. It looks like at least fifty tiny diamonds around the large halo diamond, and I couldn't even tell you how many karats. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I mean you didn't have to get me this. It's massive. Was nothing on sale at Kohls?"

He chuckles, "You're going to be my wife. You need something flashy and well this is flashy"

"I'd say. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, darling." Thomas removes the ring from the box and places it on my finger. "Someone as beautiful as you should always be wrapped up in jewels."

I blush. It's like flirting with an older Christian.

"That's sweet."

"I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated, Rose."

He takes my hand and lifts me up, engulfing me in a hug. My arms wrap around his back and I embrace it. The hug is friendlier than loving.

Being honest; it's almost comforting.

"Thank you, Rose. You don't know how much this means to me." He says softly. Thomas breaks away from the hug. He stares at me for a minute, studying me. I think he's going to move to kiss me, but he doesn't.

Thankfully.

"I'll be in contact about the move. Also, I'll have a wedding planner meet with you. You can have any kind of wedding you can dream of."

"Oh. I would like something simple. I'm not one for the attention. I know you're a billionaire and it's expected of you. But, I only have Trey, as family, and he's really my only friend. It would be quite sad on my end."

"I understand, Rose. We can talk about that more later. Right now, I have a meeting to get to. We'll talk tomorrow. We can do dinner." He suggests.

"Yes, that will be fine." I give him my best smile, but my smile is at the distracting sparkly ring on my finger.

I leave the building and hunt down Christian's car. He has a brand new white Jaguar XJR, one of many Emma's gifts to him. I will admit it's a slick car, and Christian looks crazy hot driving it. Hopefully, one day he'll fuck me over the hood of his car.

I find it nestled in between two SUV's and walk to the driver side. Christian is staring at his phone when I tap on the window. It startles him and he drops the phone in his lap. He nods his head to the passenger side after I hear the car doors unlock.

Swiftly sliding into the car, I rest my head back on the headrest. I'm emotional and exhausted. I'm getting married.

"Nice ring…" Christian mutters beside me. His eyes narrowed at the huge rock on my finger. "Well get a fortune out of it when we pawn it."

"Or I keep it because it's pretty. It twinkles in the sun"

"Don't be a smart-ass Ana." He sighs and turns the engine over, "I'm going to replace that ring one day. It might not be as big or flashy, but I promise it will be everything you want."

My finger presses to his lips, "I wouldn't care if it came out of a cracker jack box. All that matters is that it came from you."

He chuckles, "Remember that ring I gave you from the prize machine when we were twelve?"

"Yep, I still have it! My favorite piece of jewelry. I'd wear it, but it doesn't fit me anymore." I give him my best pout. I used to wear that plastic ring with the large plastic blue gem in the middle all the time. We used to pretend we were husband and wife before we even made our relationship official.

We'd give each other light pecks all the time on the cheeks or lips, but when we were fourteen the kisses changed. They became more forceful and meaningful. One June day we became one. His mom was gone, somewhere, and as always, we were left to our own devices. Christian grabbed me by my waist, and pushed me to the lumpy bed on the floor of his room. We fumbled with our touches and caress, but it was hot and erotic. He told me how much he loved me, really loved me, and made a vow in that moment to always protect me forever.

We lost our virginities that day.

 _It was magical. Birds were singing and it was like the fourth of July. Corny I know, but that's how it was to me._

Even when we are rough, talking dirty, angry, it's always perfect, special. Our souls are meant to be together. Now we have to share something with other people that connects us as one. It's not the easiest thing in the word. Neither one of us particularly like it, but it's the endgame of us living in happily ever after that makes the game easier to play.

"Well, I promise it will be better than that twenty-five-cent piece."

I lean over the console and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I only want you, Christian."

"What's he offering? Since it's obvious you said yes." Changing the subject, his eyes glancing on the ring again.

"30,000 dollars a month, two million for each year, including an allowance." I say smoothly. I grin, it's nice because we don't even have to steal this money, it's just being given to me.

Christian's eyes widen, "For real?"

"For real. Christian in one year, we'll have enough to run off and be comfortable possible for a long time. This is the extra break we needed."

"As much as I still dislike it. I'm proud of you. It won't be easy and I know I haven't been to on board with this, and I might still give you a hard time, know that I love you and I can't wait till it can be just us again."

"When are you going to ask me to marry you?" I ponder.

"I thought I did when we were twelve?" he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"If I remember it was more of a demand then a proposal. _"Ana be my wife."_ is how I believe _that_ went down. You didn't even get on one knee, you slipped the ring on my finger and claimed your land, sir."

" _But_ you still said yes, so it counts." He pouts. "I'll ask you one day and it's going to be perfect. It'll be everything you ever dreamed of."

 **Let me know what ya think... I love hearing all your thoughts :) Be back Thursday with some drama**


	5. Chapter 5

**All mistakes are mine- as you know :)**

The week dragged on after my meeting with Thomas. I signed the contract the following night after Christian looked it over. He agreed with most of the points on the contract, well all but one. I've never seen the man yank so hard on his hair and drop the f-bomb a hundred times in a minute, when he read the point on sex. However, I was quite proud of him, after his little fit, he agreed to the terms as well.

 _We're talking making over 6,000 dollars a day for the year. That's not something you bat an eye at. When we used to work it would take over a month to get that kind of cash, and we had to use it for important things like food, water, gas, and clothes. Now the money will be saved and stacked up for later use. And it's un-taxed. All ours!_

Although, I made sure that the two-million was guaranteed at the end of one year, no if's and's or but's about it. Thomas okayed that and also handed me a credit card with my name on it. The kicker was it had unlimited credit. _Cha-ching_

Two days later, the little bit of stuff I had, was packed and moved into Thomas' house.

Christian pouted the whole time I was packing. He did his best not to complain the whole time, but I could tell he was fighting the urge to tie me to the bed.

 _Not that I would've opposed._

Thomas and I have agreed to get married in a month. As soon as I say, "I do." I'll have my first thirty grand sitting in my banking account. Ninety percent of that will be transferred to Christian and mine's offshore Cayman account. Christian has also started skimming a fraction of the interest from multiple accounts belonging to Emma. He's doing a small amount so the missing money isn't noticeable when reviewed by Emma's accountant. Christian has it all figured out. He tried to explain to me what he was doing, I was lost after thirty seconds.

Basically, Christian can't just dive in and take the money. It has to be done slowly to not raise suspicion. On top of that Christian set up a fake charity in which Emma will donate money into, along with her other charitable donations. When we leave, that account will be emptied into our account, after we have sent it through multiple accounts in different countries. Christian swears she'll never know that a couple million is missing and if Emma does, the missing money would be connected to her accountant, rather than to us.

The things he was able to learn while we were wandering the streets to avoid going home. Christian used to spend hours talking to Mike "the Think Tank" whose worldly possession was his laptop, learning everything he could. While they would chat, I would doodle in my journal, and dream. Mike was a squalor and made his money running internet scams and hustling people. Mike despite his criminal actions was a gentle and kind. You find most who are just trying to survive on the streets, are sweeter than honey, even when their faith in humanity is strained.

Once the ink was dried on the contract, Thomas set me up with my credit card allowance, and bought me a car.

My first car.

Thomas bought me a burnt orange fully equipped Dodge Challenger. He took me to a car lot and told me I could have anyone I wanted. I was instantly drawn to the car. I remember as a kid and we would hang out at the 7-11 begging for money, one of the customers would drive up in his older version of the Challenger. Christian would say while other cars purred that one would roar like a tiger. It was one of the nicer cars we would see around that area. The man always took great care of that car, also he would always give us five dollars, a Slurpee, and a hot dog every time he saw us. We never got his name, but we were always grateful for his kindness.

As promised Thomas gave me my own room in his house. We have yet to have sex, but I know it's coming on our wedding day. This not so blushing bride is going to have to give it up to him, in due time.

 _I'm going to have to quickly learn how to fake an orgasm._

Christian is on his way over. Thomas is at work and I'm sure Emma is as well. It's time for the mice to play.

And this little mouse really needs to be fucked. Preferably in the backseat of her new car.

I'm thankful that Thomas, is a lot like Emma, and doesn't have a handful of helpers working at his house. He has a housekeeper that works in the mornings and a cook that makes dinner, other than that, the house is very deserted.

I have yet to meet Thomas' twenty-one old son, Leroy. Thomas had kicked him out a couple years ago due to his drug habit. I believe I should be meeting him shortly before the wedding, once he gets out of rehab.

Wonder what he'll think once he finds out his future step mother is younger than him?

Christian texts me to let me know he's arrived. I'm like Flash Gordon and run to the door. I bounce into his arms, kissing his feverishly, and he carries me to my room.

He puts me down in front of my bed and I start to work the belt off his pants. His hands lay over mine, stopping my attack.

"I want to talk to you about something first."

"Well, I want to suck your dick first…" I say as I wiggle my eyebrows at him. "You're going to deny me that?"

"No. I'm just putting it on hold for a second."

I dramatically sigh, "Fine. What's up?"

I reach for the hem of my shirt to take it off in hopes to change his mind of talking before fucking.

"I want to bring you to Aspen with me," He spits out and my hands fall from my shirt.

"You want to bring me on your honeymoon? How the hell are you going to pull that off?"

"Buy you a plane ticket and rent a room." He says like it's no big deal. Like the girlfriend coming on the honeymoon happens everyday.

"I'm not sure if I could go, Thomas might-"

Christian huffs out a heavy breath of air, "Thomas." he mumbles.

"Don't start. I signed his contract. I'm not sure if I can just be like, hey I'm leaving for a couple weeks. Where would I tell him I'm going?"

"A vacation before you settle down. Something, anything."

"What if he tracks me Christian? Would be kind of funny to be in the same spot my brother is honeymooning at."

"Why would he track you?"

I shrug, "I'm basically an investment Christian. Plus, why would I want to join you on your honeymoon? I'm sure you'll be getting plenty of sex from Emma."

"ANA!" He shouts. He looks ready to blow.

"Don't you take that tone with me mister." I wag my finger at him.

I try to keep my face serious as we stare each other down. It's not long before we both start to crack up. Once we both calm down he grabs my chin and kisses my lips gently.

"I want you with me. Emma is going to be gone on meetings during most days. I don't really understand it to be honest." He says shaking his head, "Why take a honeymoon if you're going to work, but it's perfectly fine with me."

"So, you want me around to preoccupy your time while the misses is gone?"

"That's not it and you know it. I miss being around you. Two weeks is too long."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Although, I make no promises. I don't know if he has any engagements for me to be at with him."

"Do what you have to do. I want you with me...always." He wraps me in arms and peppers kisses down my neck.

"Thomas can I talk to you?" I ask while we are both digging into our dinners of Gemelli With Shrimp, Arugula, and Feta.

I would kill for a greasy ass hamburger right now. I'm tired of all these fancy ass meals.

"Of course, darling. What's on your mind?" he asks as he lays his fork down on his plate.

"I was just wondering if it would be alright if I took a mini vacation before we got married. Spend some time on my own before settling down."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Thomas says, worry lacing in his voice.

"No-no- not at all. It's just going to be such a big change. I haven't really ever done anything for me…" I stop when Thomas reaches out and grabs my hand.

"It's okay Rose. I get it. I do. Take all the time you need. Just make me one promise…"

"Yeah?" I say, unsure of what he could want from me.

"Come back to me." He says sincerely.

I open my mouth and close it again, quickly. That's not what I was expecting him to tell me.

"Of course, I'm coming back."

 _I mean you're paying me a shit load of money to play housewife_.

"Then it's alright with me. Feel free to use the credit card for anything you need. In fact, I'll pay for whatever you need." He offers and I chew on my lower lip. I can't let him do that because he will know where I'm going. I planned just to get cash out from the card, not use it.

"That's sweet, but I have some money saved... I'll use that. Makes me feel independent for once." I lie. Because I have no idea how to tell the truth anymore. My life now is no more than a big bag of lies and deceit.

I'm literally on the highway to hell and I'm riding on the back of a Harley with Christian, all the way down to the fiery pits.

So… worth it.

"Alright." He nods his understanding. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything if you need it." He squeezes my hand once more before going back to his meal.

"Thank you, Thomas."

"Anything to make you happy Rose. Like I said, come back to me."

I nod and start to plan all the dirty things I can do to Christian while he's on his honeymoon. Maybe I'll use Thomas' money to buy some toys for us to try.

x-x-x-x-x

I arrived in Aspen six days ago. I'm going stir crazy. I've seen Christian twice since I arrived here.

 _Twice. That's 33% of the time… If you do it by the hours of the day it's more like 5%._

Christian came over the following morning after I came in on a red eye flight. We fucked then he got a phone call from Emma saying she was done for the day and he left. It was Wham, Bam, with no thank you ma'am.

It would be another day before I saw him again. That was only for four hours. We exchange texts, but even those are few and far between.

 _I feel like the side piece and unimportant._

I spent the last two and a half days alone. I'm bored and going out of my mind. I went hiking yesterday, after finding a safe spot to venture to avoid any runs in with Christian and Emma. Then I spent the afternoon at the spa, trying to work out the tension in my body.

I don't understand why he wanted me here? I knew he wouldn't have been able to make time for me, no matter how much he believed he thought he would. I would've been fine staying at home. I'd rather be missing him, then sitting around, and getting my hopes up, wondering when I'm going to see him.

At least the suite that Christian booked me into is nice. I've ordered a huge breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. After stuffing my face, I've settled onto the couch to watch TV. I'm flipping through the fifty channels offered and nothing appeals to me.

I didn't have a television growing up. Well, I did, but it had a huge hole in from when one of my mother's pimps threw a hammer at it. It was never replaced. Christian didn't have one either. So, I never knew what it was like to invest oneself into a television show.

I settle on the weather channel as the weather man tells me what a lovely day it's going to be in the Northwest today.

My phone rings on the coffee table. I think it's going to be Christian, but it's Thomas' number that flashes at me.

"Hello?"

"Rose. How are you darling? Are you relaxing?"

"Yes, thank you. I think this is what I needed."

 _Be better if my boyfriend was actually around like he said he would be._

"I'm glad to hear that. I actually have a favor to ask you."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Three hours after hanging up with Thomas, I have finished packing my bag. I texted Christian to let him know I was headed back to Seattle. I haven't heard a reply from him, so my guess he's balls deep in his wife.

I shudder at the thought.

There's a loud pounding at my door that causes me to jump out of my skin. Who the hell is that? I cautiously peek through the peephole, and Christian is standing there. He doesn't look like a happy camper. I contemplate opening the door.

"Ana, I know you're in there. Open up." He says aggressively and knocks on the door again.

I unlock the chain lock and open the door. Christian pushes his way through. I'm guessing he did get my message about leaving tonight.

"Where do you think you're going?" he yells, pointing to my bag.

"I think if you got my text, you already have your answer."

He sighs, running his long fingers through his hair. "All you said is that your heading to Seattle. You're supposed be here with me."

"Thomas called. He wants me to be at a business dinner with him tonight. Since I was spending most of my time alone, I figured it would be fine." I shrug.

"If you didn't obligate yourself with him, you wouldn't have to go. I don't see why you have to be at his beck and call already. You're not married yet."

"What I'm supposed to be at your beck and call instead?" I scoff. Not amused in the slightest. "You dragged me here and I've seen you twice this week. You fuck me then next thing you're being called back to fuck her. So, excuse me if I don't have the urge to hang around any longer. Thomas needs me at this dinner tonight and I'm going."

"I was hoping to see you a lot more. I assumed she would be working. She _told_ me she would be working. I didn't know she would free up so much time. I got away as much as I could to see you. You think I like being away from you this much?"

"I didn't say you did. But I seem to understand what our predicament is better than you do. We made our damn beds, Christian, and now we're laying on them. You need to start handling this better or it's going to blow up in our face."

"You getting married wasn't part of the original plan." he grits out between his teeth.

"Change the fucking record. You said you would stop doing this. That you were proud of me. I want our perfect life as much as you do. I came on this damn honeymoon of yours so we could be together. I didn't have to. I really shouldn't have. You seem to think it's been easy for me to know what you are doing with her, while I lay around, and wait for you. Stop being fucking selfish and childish. It's getting old. We can go back and do life the way we're supposed to. Go back to working three jobs and try to make it. Live in the van again till we get enough money for our own place. I'll go back to that if I have too. All you have to do is say the words. Because I can't deal with you acting like this every single time something with Thomas comes up while I sit back and watch you with Emma. Pick Christian. What's it going to be?"

"I need to go." He says ever so quickly as he breezes past me back towards the door.

"You're not going to even answer me?" I yell as I walk after him.

He stops, his hand on the door knob. He doesn't turn to look at me, "There's nothing to say. I'll see you when we get back in Seattle."

Christian opens the door and I'm hot on heels following him down the hallway.

"That's how it's going to be Christian? You're not getting your way so you leave?" I hiss. The man is worse than a two-year-old when he doesn't get what he wants.

He doesn't say anything as he keeps walking down the hall till he reaches the elevator. He pushes the down button and crosses his arms. Still not looking at me.

"This is how you want to leave this conversation before I head back home?"

He remains mute. I have visions of pushing him down the empty elevator shaft because he's making me so mad. He's lucky I love him more than anything because I probably would otherwise.

"Fine. I hope you grow a new pair of balls because it seems like Emma has taken them from you." I turn on my heel as the elevator doors open. I expect him to come after me, but he doesn't.

When I look back the doors close on his figure. Asshole.

I get back to my room and make sure I have everything. Grabbing my bag, I head out of the hotel, and await my taxi to take me to the airport.

x-x-x-x-x

I arrive back in Seattle and get myself all dolled up for an evening out with Thomas' for business dinner meeting. It was a last-minute commitment with a team of developers from Japan to design a new hotel in Tokyo.

For the night, I was the eye candy, as Thomas worked his deal with them. Although, I had to admire the way Thomas took charge of the meeting. The developers seem to be kissing his ass and giving him whatever he wants. Or it's because the hundreds of dollars of food and drinks in front of them.

I texted Christian when I got in to let him know I was safe. Even though he's mad I know he worries.

I glance at my phone once we get into the town car and see that Christian still hasn't answered me. Not that I thought he would. All I want is to hear from him. Anything. I'd take a one word answer at this point. It's been seven hours since.

I should've waited to hear from him first since he's the one that ran off on me. But I'm impatient and all I want to do is get this fight over with or kiss and makeup. Either one would make me happy because it means he's talking to me.

He's probably ignoring me on purpose and that gets me all worked up again. He really has no right to be mad at me.

"Are you ok, Rose?" Thomas says as he squeezes my knee, drawing my attention away from the passing buildings.

I give him a weak smile, "Yeah. Sorry. Tonight, was exhausting."

"I know these meetings aren't exciting, but I'm glad you were here with me. You're a vision in red Rose."

I blush the color of my name. In this moment, it feels good to be wanted.

"I've been thinking we should get married sooner than planned? This Friday we can go to the justice of the peace get it done there. What do you say? I already have our license. Then we could honeymoon in Japan while I settle the deal."

 _At least I'll know better than to invite Christian along for that journey._

"Yeah. That's fine." I give him a weak smile and look back out the window. My phone still not buzzing from a text.

"Darling, something is wrong? I want you to feel safe to talk to me. You've been down since you've gotten back in town. Are you having second thoughts?"

My head twist back to look at him, "No. I think I'm still trying to adjust to everything still." I give him my best smile. "I'm grateful for everything. Though sometimes it's hard not to feel like I don't belong here."

Thomas takes my hand and puts it to his lips, "You belong here. It's easy to see that you deserve whatever you want out of life. Embrace this. I want you to be happy."

My heart sinks. Thomas words are sweet, but I don't know how to take them. The person that makes me happy more than anything in this world won't talk to me.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He turns his head and his lips crash to mine. I freeze. Not sure what to do with this man's kiss.

This is something I need to learn how to take. This won't be the last kiss we share, I'm sure. I mean I'm going to have to sleep with this man.

I push the impending nerves down, shut my mind off, and let my lips take over. Thomas' kiss is wet and sloppy. But there's a slight desperation to his kiss as his tongue flicks around with mine. It's more lustful on Thomas' part, while I escape to the sandy beaches of paradise.

It's not bad overall, but it's not Christian.

He pushes his hand through my hair, pulling me deeper into his kiss.

For a moment, I'm enjoying the feeling of being wanted and needed.

But then my stomach twists and I break away from him. Thomas smiles at me and runs his hand down my face. "I'm going to make you very happy, Rose. I promise."

We arrive back at the house. With one last kiss Thomas guides me to my room for the night. I'm glad that he didn't think that kiss meant I wanted more tonight. Or maybe he can see my hesitance. All I want to do is crawl into bed and cry.

I plug my phone in and get dressed for bed. Curling up with my pillow and the blanket that Christian gave me when I was six. I try to close my eyes and sleep.

An hour later my phone buzzes. I debate if I want to look at it. There's only one person it can be. He's left me hanging for a day. He walked away from me. I should ignore him.

However, curiosity wins and I open up the screen.

 ***I'll be back from Aspen tomorrow. I'm sorry. Can we talk when I get home? I miss you. I love you so much.**

 ***Now you want to talk?**

I'm too tired to wait for his reply. Since he left me hanging, now he can wait on baited breath till tomorrow. I need to shut off my mind. I need sleep, knowing that our talk is going to be a battle. Especially when he learns the wedding has been moved up.

 **A/N... I'll be back tomorrow... I love hearing your thoughts so please let me know what ya think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**All mistakes are mine ;p**

A knock on my door wakes me from my slumber. I bury myself under my pillow and cover myself fully with the blanket.

Leave me alone.

"Rose?" I hear Thomas' voice project through then the door handle rattle. I groan. It's too early for all this. I just want to sleep and not deal with real life. Thomas' kiss left me confused. I oddly found comfort in it. Wanted. Thomas' words to me made me feel safe even in this crazy situation. It was all the things I was missing out on with Christian the last week. However, I also feel an immense ton of guilt over the kiss. It wasn't Christian's lips making feel that way. But Thomas is to be my husband and it's something I'm going to have to get used to. The wrong man's lips on mine.

"Darling, your brother is here. I told him to come back, but he seems itching to talk to you."

I remove the covers and roll out of bed. The room is dark, much like my mood. I turn on the lamp on my nightstand, squinting my eyes from the sudden brightness of the bulb. I unlock the door and greeted with Thomas' smiling face.

"You're even beautiful in the morning." He says and kisses my cheek. "I have to get to a meeting. Trey is in the living room waiting for you. Also, I have a personal shopper coming over for you around noon. Her name is Ashley Greene. She's bringing over wedding gowns for you. I thought even though we're getting married in the courthouse, you would still like a dress."

"Yes, Thank you, Thomas." He gives me a light kiss on the lips before he leaves.

I close my door and get myself dressed. I'm still surprised that Christian is actually here. I thought they had another week left on their honeymoon.

I'm slipping into my dress when my door opens. I jump, startled by the intrusion.

I met with a pair of forlorn gray eyes. My heart skips a beat seeing him. Everything that happens returns as he stares me down. I'm still mad, hurt for him leaving me back at the hotel. For not answer his phone and giving me the silent treatment. Leaving to only wonder what was left of us. He looks miserable, but I'm broken.

"I was on my way out." I mumble.

"Thomas left and I was desperate to see you." Christian says as he steps towards me. I back away. I need a clear head to talk this out. His touch and his scent always makes my brain turn to mush. Christian and I don't fight much, but we need to duke this out. Even if we have to do this _Rock'Em Sock'Em Bopper_ Style.

"So, desperate that you walked out of my hotel room and left me without a word? Shouldn't you still be on your honeymoon?" I snap at him.

"We came back." He says firmly, but there's a hesitates behind it. His face remains impassive as ever.

"Why?"

He avoids eye contact with me and I already know the reason. "Because Emma had to put out a fire at the magazine. I would've came back on my own, but I don't have any excuses to make to come back to Seattle."

"Whatever. You could've simply texted or called me. You left me thinking you hated me." My voice cracks with the impending tears lodged in my throat, but I refuse to cry.

"Baby, I don't hate you. I could never..."

He paces towards me, as if I was an injured animal and he was the one who was going to make me better. I take another step back, holding my hands up to him. He halts immediately. I'm not ready for him to touch me, knowing I'll cave, wanting nothing more for him to be wrapped around me.

I can see the sting of my reaction dance on his face. I notice his gray eyes well up with unshed tears as my reaction replays in his mind. I know that what I did has hurt him, but it's nothing compared to what he did to me _._ He shakes his head, falling to my bed. He covers his face with his hands. We don't say anything till he looks at me again. He looks shattered, a few tears run down his face.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jealous asshole. I know I shouldn't have acted like that. I was overwhelmed. I knew I was letting you down." He looks away from me, but I saw the shame flicker in his eyes. "I dragged you somewhere and we couldn't even spend time together. I hated that. You have no idea how much I hated not being able to be with you."

"We moved up the wedding." I blurt out in a rush. I cover my mouth at the word vomit that just left my mouth. I probably could have found a better way to tell him, but might as well get it all out of the way now. Better to peel it off like a band aid _,_ then let it fester.

"What?" He raises to his feet. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

I jump at the ferocity of his tone.

"It's what Thomas wanted. We have to go to Japan and he wanted to be married before we did it." I try to reason.

Gone was the defeated young boy I'd come to know and love dearly. Replaced with a lion in sheep's clothing. I was used to his anger problems, I knew where they stemmed from, as he knew where mine stemmed from. But Mr. Hothead needs to take it down a few pegs.

"You're going to Japan. _Fuck!_ " He pulls hard on his hair and screams out. "How long?" He growls.

"If you're going to start getting all mad again. There's the door. I'm not in the mood for this." I cross my arms over my chest. I'm exhausted already by his roller coaster of emotions and ready to go back to bed. He knew all this was coming.

Christian starts to pace back and forth, mumbling. I can't understand a word he is saying, expect the word 'fuck' being repeated multiple times.

"I can't do this!" He shouts and falls back to the bed.

My heart stops and I can feel the blood drain from my face.

He can't be ending us. Fifteen years of being each other's everything and he's ending it over a fight? Like hell I'll let him do that to us. Not after everything we've been through, I won't let him

"What do you mean you can't do _this_?"

"All this. This… _this_ _scheme_. Not being with you is destroying me! You were right, I've been selfish. I envisioned this differently. I wanted you to be happy. For _us_ to be happy. No more worries and freedom from our hellish lives. But all this doesn't matter if I can't have you with me. I want to end this plan."

 _._

"No." I say softly.

"No?" His tone is haunted, his eyes darkening. I'm not playing into his game of intimidation.

"No. You were right in the beginning. We have to do this. Think of our future. Where we can be next year. We've come this far." I begin. We already put our blood sweat and tears into this. I've already sacrificed him being with someone else. We need to finish this.

"I don't think we should turn back now. I know your reasons are selfish and you don't want me with Thomas. Well, I didn't want you with Emma either. You don't seem to understand what it feels like to see you with her. See you happy with her. You have no fucking reason to throw a bitch fit when you're doing the same thing with Emma and done nothing but rub it in my , you walked out on me. I think the offer expired." I rant at him. He needs to know how much this is affecting me too, he needs to hear me for once. I stepped back and let him control this scheme in the beginning. Now I'm doing my part.

"It's not fun. It's work." The temperature of the room drops, as he turns his icy glare on me. I stiffen my spine, calling on all my self-confidence to not let me break right now. "You said all I had to do was say the words and we go back to our old lives. Now, you're telling me _no_? Did you already fuck him?"

My jaw drops open, his words pinballing around in my head as I tried to figure out what to say without verbally pushing him away _._

"Wow, Christian. Fucking _wow._ You have a lot of nerve to say that to me. You walked away from _me._ I had it all laid out on the table for us to get out of this and YOU walked away. I spent two days without a word from you. I thought about this scheme over and over again. My conclusion was the grass is greener on the other side. I _want_ our future together." The words leave me in a breath and I see them hit Christian like a hurricane. I'm not trying to sound angry, but being accused of already sleeping with the man I'm marrying soon has thrown me for a fucking loop.

"Like you said, I want no worries. I want to have kids with you and there's no way in hell I want them to grow up in the poverty we had. We have a chance to get out, so we need to take it."

He stands again from the bed and _without a word,_ he heads for my door.

"You're walking away, _again_?" I yell at him.

He opens the door and I grab his free hand, pulling him back into the room. "You're not fucking doing this to me again, Christian. We need to talk, yell, whatever this is out. Stop walking away."

"I wanted a drink, preferably something strong." He doesn't look at me, his tone softening.

"No, we're going to have this talk without you being under the influence. I wanted to do this days ago." I shake my head try to stop the anger I'm feeling boil over.

"Why are you doing this? You said you would try and accept this, but all you've done is fight me. If you keep this up you're going to destroy us in the long run. Is that what you want?"

"No. It's the last thing I want. I'm sorry I just left you. I knew I let you down last week with never being around. I hated every second I was there when I wasn't around you. I really did believe she would be working more, that's what she led me to believe. I wanted you close to me." He sighs, finally looking at me There's disappointment, regret, and sadness swimming in his eyes. The tears glisten in his eyes and I know he's doing everything in his power to keep more them from falling.

"I feel like I'm in over my head now. I thought this would be easier. I didn't want you to have to use your body to get what we wanted. But you're right, you've always been right. If we want this done quickly and move on you need to help, but I knew being apart from you would kill me. I can't protect you when you're far away from me. And for a moment, for some reason, it felt like you didn't feel the same about being away from me. So, I left."

I'm shocked by his admission. He doesn't think I feel the same away about being apart from him? Does he not remember it was his great idea that pushed us apart in the first place? That hopefully in the end will bring us together forever.

"You really believed that?"

He nods.

"So, the fact that I wanted to go home after you ignored me for almost six days, you took that as I didn't want to be around you? I sat around waiting for _you_ , wanting _you_. It got lonesome fast, because all I could think about was you left so you could go and fuck _her_!" I shout, "I was treated like the other girl. It was supposed to be _out of sight, out of mind_ and all it did, bringing me along on your honeymoon, was bring it to the front of my mind."

"I told you I was sorry about that. I just wanted you with me. I needed you close, breathing the same air. I didn't think it through."

I roll my eyes in response. "No, you fucking didn't. I can't believe I was dumb enough to go. The fact that I did, should show you how much I want to be with you in return. The main rule for this not to have us drift apart, and that's what you did when you walked away from me."

"I'm sorry, okay?" He cries. The lose tears fall down his cheeks and he walks closer to me. "I am selfish when it comes to you. You know this. And when it comes to Emma…." he pauses and grabs me by my hips before I can protest, "I miss you so fucking much when I with her. I can't even get through a dinner, before I'm pulling out my phone to watch the video of you sucking my dick or the one of you dancing around singing in your underwear or the one of you blowing a kiss at me. It reminds me that I'm doing this for you, for us. You deserve the world and this scheme is the only way I figured I could even give it to you." He stops and closes his eyes as if he's pained. He opens them back up and I see his love for me shining through.

"Every second with Emma sucks. Every smile, every kiss, is fake. It means nothing, like Thomas means nothing to you. I have to sneak out to jack off because my balls ache from not coming in days. I can only come with you. I have to see you in any form just to get through the day. You're my life. I cease to exist when you're not around. I'm sorry for everything, for how I acted. I've never been good at disappointing you or when I can't keep you safe. It drives me mad. I love you. You have to know how much I love you."

And just like that, all the anger and despair leaves me. I remember when he made that video of us and took hundreds of pictures of me. It was shortly after Emma gave us our first ever cell phones. Top of the line IPhones. He told me he wanted to be able to look at me every moment I was gone. To remember the reason what he was doing everything was so important. The situation sucks, but we've made our bed, now we need lay in it, and not to let it ruin us.

"That doesn't seem fair." I murmur.

"What doesn't seem fair?" His eyebrow quirks up.

"I don't have any videos of you."

"Fuck, baby…" His lips crash to mine and as I figured, I'm a goner.

He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head back. His eyes search mine, the anger and hurt that was swirling around in them is gone. Now they're filled with desire and lust.

"I'll do better. I promise. I love you…"

I am about to return the praise when he lifts me in his arms and tosses me to the bed.

I prop myself on my elbows and watch as he quickly removes his pants. His dick springs to life, looking absolutely delicious. I run my tongue across my lips thinking about how that thick cock would taste in my mouth.

"Take the dress off." He demands standing at the end of my bed, fisting his hungry dick in his hand.

"You do it…" I demand back.

Without hesitation Christian climbs on the bed, hovering over my legs, grabbing the hem of my silk dress and pulling it over my head. He then takes my panties off throwing them across the room where they land on my dresser.

"How do you want this?" he leans down and kisses my face, "Do you want it slow? Me on top treasuring you?" His kisses move down my neck to the swell of my breast, "Or maybe you on top, so I can take extra care with these puppies…" He trails off as he sucks on each of nipples. "Or would you want me to love you in your favorite position?"

I don't say anything as he keeps leaving soft kisses over body, every touch electrifies to my sensitive skin.

His lips get down to my feet and hops off the bed, "I've missed how good you taste. So, tell me Anastasia, how do you want it? I think I know, but you have to tell me, baby."

I sit up and flip myself over so I'm on all fours and wiggle my ass at him. He chuckles as both of his hands grab my ass cheeks and squeezes.

His nose runs down the slit of my cheeks as his tongue and mouth devour my soaked folds. He's relentless as he quickly brings me to my first orgasm, and laps up every last drop of me.

The bed dips as he climbs on and he pushes me further up the bed. His tantalizing lips kiss my back as he slowly sinks himself into me. His arms wrap around my body, bringing me up towards him, to suck on my neck, as he starts to move, "You're so fucking hot right now…." He pants. "I'm going to love every inch of you-forever baby. You'll always be only mine, no matter what happens after today."

"Ditto," I breathe out.

I fall back to the bed resting with my chest flat on the bed with my ass raised in the air. Christian's body falls over mine and he does what he told me he would do, kissing, touching, and loving every inch of my body. His pace is slow and erotic and I enjoy feeling every inch of him. It's driving me absolutely mad. I push back, trying to make him pick up his pace, I'm so close to falling over the edge, and all I need is the added friction.

What I really need is for him to slam into me as hard and deep as he can.

Christian grabs my hips, stilling my moments. "What is that you want, Anastasia?"

"Fuck me, hard, please…" I beg.

"We're not fucking, Ana…"

"Then make love to me harder, damnit." I grit out, trying to wiggle my hips in his grasp.

Christian chuckles, "As you wish, my love."

He vigorously picks up his pace, slamming into me roughly, hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

I feel his wet thumb at the entrance of my rose bud, teasing the hole, before pressing it in. I yelp slightly at the sudden intrusion in my ass, but relax as he pushes in further. "Should I take your ass, after this?" He grunts, pulling himself out to his tip, and slamming back into me.

"Yes…" I hiss as my orgasm rips through me, and he roughly pulls out of me.

Christian moves away from me, and I hear him digging through my drawer, but I'm too far gone at the moment to care. When he comes back, I know he has the bottle of lube. He squirts and rubs the cool liquid on me and him.

He grabs me and lifts my ass back in the air as he ever so slowly inserts himself into my ass. I grip the blanket tightly, his invasion stings, but after a second it becomes pleasurable. "Fuuuck…" he moans. He reaches around me and starts rubbing my clit with his fingers, as he moves in and out of me. "This never gets old…your ass is so fucking tight."

Christian is grunting like crazy and I know he's getting close to coming. I try to turn my head up so I can see him, but it's no use, and bury my head back in the mattress. He pinches my clit and I detonate, my pussy quivers, my ass contracts around his dick. He calls out my name loudly as he cums deep inside me. He's so loud, I'm worried the neighbors might have heard him three miles away.

Christian collapses on top of me, both of us breathless, before he rolls us over, and my head rest on his chest as we enjoy our post coital bliss. We're silent for a long while, enjoying each other's company, something we haven't done all week.

"You're really moving up the wedding?" Christian murmurs, brushing back my hair.

I sigh, letting the thought that I'm actually getting married sink in. Sometimes I keep hoping this whole situation is a dream, but it's very much a reality.

"Yeah. Friday. You need to at least try to act like a supporting brother." I remind him.

"So…. that means I can't object?" He gives me a wicked grin, and I know that everything might be okay for now.

"That'd make everyone's day. My brother objecting to my marriage. I can see the headlines now."I giggle and place a kiss over his heart. "No. We'll get through this. Remember it's only a year and in the end, we end up stinking rich."

My phone buzzes on my nightstand drawing me away from the comfort of Christian's arms.

I check the text message and its Thomas, reminding me of my dress appointment. I note the time is 11:50.

"Shit! We need to get up. I need to pick out my wedding dress."

"I can help you."

"I don't think so...you'll have me looking like a giant puff ball."He knows I'm not lying.

 _Like when we were eight and for Halloween he made my costume. He gave me a sheet with a cut-out hole and glued 200 cotton balls on it. He said I was supposed to be a cloud, but I looked more like a giant Q-tip._

He chuckles, "Nah, I want you to look like the princess you are." He gently kisses my lips.

 _There's my sweet loving, heart fluttering man._

"Also, it'll give me great visual to masturbate to later." he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I grab my pillow and hit him over the head with it.

 _Perv._

 ** _I'll be back Monday... We get to meet Thomas' son... :)_**

 ** _Also as always let me know what you think.. your reviews mean alot to me._**

 ** _And I keep for getting to Thank QueenBee03 for her help while I wrote this story and made me turn this into more than a one-shot and to Stargazer for her notes on this chapter:) Thank ya both_**


	7. Bonus: Flashback chapter-first meeting

**BONUS CHAPTER: THIS IS A FLASHBACK CHAPTER TO WHEN ANA AND CHRISTIAN ARE SIX YEARS OLD. THE BLANKET STORY: THE FIRST TIME THEY MET.**

 **Also the POV is from a six year old… so yes it's seems very childish and it was hard to do, but also kind of fun. So, as always all mistakes are mine and I'll see you on Monday for the next chapter :) I have a teaser at the end of this chapter for chapter 7- if you like those.**

* * *

I hate it here. It's cold and smelly. I don't know anyone. I miss my old home. It was warmer there and smelled like flowers.

My mom moved us to Detroit six days ago from Orlando. She told me there was a great opportunity for her here and she had to take it. I didn't have a choice in the matter. I know Miquel, made her do it, because he had to come with us. He bragged about all the money they could make. He's always making her do stuff. He's always making her ignore me.

Miquel's the man that made my mom different, that makes her snort the white stuff up her nose and makes smelly smoke come out of her mouth. It makes me gag and sometimes if I smell it too long, it makes me feel funny in my head.

My mommy used to be sweet. She used to hug and kiss me all the time, now she doesn't even know I exist. The only affection I get from my mommy now is a slap across my butt or my face. I wish I knew what I did to make my mommy not love me anymore.

We never had much and now we have less. In Florida, we lived in a tiny one bedroom apartment. It wasn't very big, but it was home. We were close. My mommy used to let me snuggle with her at night. I miss the way my mom smelled like honeysuckles. My mom even used to bring me home food after her shift at this dance club she worked at that left her covered in sparkles. She used to smile and laugh. She used to love me.

That was until Miquel came into our lives.

Miquel dubbed me killjoy. My mom now calls me that too. I hate it. I'm Anastasia. She used to say I was a princess, now I'm _nothing_ but _trouble_.

Mom says I should call him daddy, because he's our daddy now. I don't understand it. I don't want to call him daddy.

And why does my mom call him daddy too? How could he be both our daddy's?

I used to have toys. I had my favorite dolly, she was a pretty dolly, along with some books, and some Legos, that made me happy. Well, till Miquel threw them out the window on the drive here. He thinks I don't deserve toys.

" _A snot nose nothing doesn't get to have toys."_ After he made that comment he mumbled something that sounded like, 'he'll give me something to play with when I'm old enough to know what I'm getting. Train me like he did my mother.' I'm not quite sure what he meant and I don't think I want to know.

My mommy makes me go to bed really early, before the sun even goes down all the way. I'm to stay in my room and not come out till she says so. She forgot I was in there one day. I spent all day in there. I peed my pants because I couldn't hold it anymore. When she found out she got so mad at me and spanked me twenty times. I cried because my because my butt hurt so bad. It wasn't my fault. I had to pee and she didn't let me out. I had to clean my mess. I now have one less pair of jammies.

At least now I have permission to use the bathroom.

I've been in my room for forever. I'm thirsty and hungry now. I look out my door and don't see or hear anything before I walk out of my room. I know we don't have any food, so I go to the kitchen for some water from the sink.

I hope it's not brown today. My throat hurts from being so thirsty. My tummy roars at me and I tell it to hush.

Maybe my mom will leave her leftovers for me tonight. She gets hungry after she takes the green stuff, but not so much after the white stuff.

 _I hope she takes the green stuff today. I'm really hungry._

I'm almost to the kitchen when the floor creaks behind me. I gulp, I smell him before I see him. I wish I could turn invisible, so he can't see me.

"What the hell you are doing killjoy?" Miquel yells at me. I freeze in my spot. "I told you to get lost."

"I was- jus-just-going to - back to-my- room…" I shudder out.

 _I just want a drink please._

"Well, you should have been there already…" he growls as he grabs me by my arm dragging me to the front door. "Plus, I don't want you here to hear what I'm about to do to your mother. It's not for young ears or anything." he laughs.

He flings open the front door and kicks my butt, hard, so I land on the prickly wood in the walkway outside the door. I turn back to run in and he slams the door in my face.

"No… No… let me in…" I knock on the door. I hear him yell to me to shut up or he'll beat the living shit out of me.

I crumble to the ground in tears.

It's so cold. My teeth are clattering, my toes and fingers hurt. My tears are like ice cubes running down my face now. I curl into a ball, next to my door, trying to keep warm. My pajamas are thin and have holes in the knees.

Why doesn't my mommy know I'm out here?

Why do they hate me?

I hear moans and screams from inside and I cover my ears. Every time Miquel comes over, he leaves my mommy naked and asleep.

Will he let me back in after he leaves? Or would it matter because I'll be a frozen dead popsicle by the time he's done?

I feel a hand touch my cheek, and I startle, "shhh…" a little voice hushes. I look up at I'm met with a pair of sad gray eyes, and a long, tangled mop of curly copper hair. The boy, who isn't much older than me is, is filthy, with black smudges all over his face.

He gives me a small smile and puts his hand out for me to take. There's something about him, I trust him and I reach up and take his hand.

We don't say anything as he helps lift me off the ground and I follow him in the apartment that is next to mine.

The place is quiet as he leads me to another room. His apartment is much like mine. Cold, smelly, dark, and dirty.

We enter the room and all that's in here is an old dirty mattress on the floor. The Spiderman sheet hangs off half the bed and is holey.

He sits me on the bed and goes to his closet. I stare at the boy, not sure what he's doing, but I trust him. He brought me to warmth.

He comes back to me and sits down beside me and hands me a blue blanket. It's not very big, the size of a baby blanket. It's silky on one side and soft on the other. It's a little dirty, but it's been loved.

I look at him curiously and pushes the blanket into my hands. I take it and give him a smile, while pulling the object to my body to hug it. He smiles back and puts his arm around me to hug me.

I feel safe in his arms. I've never felt comfort like this before. I can't even remember the last time my mom hugged me. I never felt safe in her arms like I do with this boy.

Who is this boy?

Maybe like a fairy godmother-er father… like in that Cinderella story my mom told me once. An angel maybe?

"The blanket helps keep the bad guys away." The boy says softly his thin arms still around me. "It always works for me. I go in my closet and put it around me and they leave me alone. Maybe it will work for you. I hear your bad guy everyday through the walls."

I clench the blanket tighter and move my head to look at him.

"You have bad guys too?"

He nods. That's when I notice the bruises on his arm. I touch them gently and he flinches.

"I'm sorry." I put my hand down and try not to cry. Why are they so mean? "I hate them. Do you think all grownups are like that?" I ask curiously.

"All the ones I know. Expect this one old lady that I know. She's always nice to me and gives me butterscotch." He smiles.

I don't think I've ever had butterscotch before.

"What's your name? I'm Anastasia. I'm six. How old are you?"

"I'm Christian. I'm six too."

I wonder if we'll be in the same class whenever I start school? If I start school. I really want to go to school.

"Are you in first grade?" I ask, trying to get everything I can out of him.

"Yeah. I go to Jefferson Elementary. I take the bus. You can ride with me now." He smiles joyfully and I smile back.

It's so nice to have a friend now. I always wanted a friend.

"Where's your mommy at?" I question. I'm surprised by how quiet it is here. Someone is always making noise at my house.

Christian plays with his fingers and shrugs. "I don't know. She left yesterday. She sometimes just leaves. I think she'll be back soon."

"She just leaves?" I frown. "You're all by yourself?"

"It's no big deal. I can handle myself. Been doing it all my life."

No big deal? It's scary around here. Maybe my mom doesn't notice I'm around, but I least I know she is somewhere. It makes me feel slightly better.

This time I wrap my arms around him. He accepts my hug. It must be so scary staying here by himself.

I like hugging him. I want to do it all the time.

My stomach roars again and Christian pulls back. "Sorry. I have a loud tummy." I giggle.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod.

I'm so hungry my stomach hurts, like it's trying to eat itself.

"Come with me. I think there's something in the freezer." He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen. We make it into the tiny kitchen and it smells really bad. Something is rotting, somewhere. I tuck the blanket in my pants to keep it close to me.

Christian grabs a chair and pushes it to the fridge. He stands on it and opens the freezer door.

He reaches in the ice box and pulls out two boxes. He hands them to me and hops off the chair.

It's a box of frozen peas and fish sticks. I don't like fish sticks, they smell like trash cans. But my tummy yells at me again and I think I'll just hold my nose while I eat them.

"It's all I have. My mom sometimes comes back with stuff. If not, I…" he stops talking and scratches the back of his neck. His cheeks turn pink and I giggle.

I don't know why I'm giggling. I think he's nervous. He looks adorable. I want to hug him again, but I don't.

"What do you do when you're hungry and your mommy forgets food?"

"I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing." He says and takes the boxes out of my hand and lays them on the counter.

"Oh. You can trust me. I won't tell. I swear. If it'll make you feel better, I took a half-eaten hot dog out of a trash can the other day when I was out with my mom. She was getting something and didn't get me anything. I found it… it was on top, so I ate it. It had something hard and crunchy on it though, but my belly stopped howling." I tell him in a rush.

He turns to look back at me. He smiles and I know he's going to tell me his secret. "I find stuff out of the dumpster by the bakery. There always throwing away stuff and they put them in a large bag, so they don't get dirty. Than sometimes I dig through the dumpsters here. One time I got really sick from something i ate so I have to be careful now."

"Can you show me?"

I know I'm going to be hungry a lot and I have no idea where to go.

"Yeah. I will. We can go tomorrow...if you want. It's too late now. Never go out at night or by yourself." he says firmly.

I like that he already cares about me. Miquel and my mom have no troubles with me disappearing into the night.

Maybe they want me to be raised by werewolves, my tummy howls like one all the time.

"I won't. I don't like the dark." I tell him, even though I'm getting used to being left in the dark all the time now.

"Me either."

We open the box of fish sticks and find a plate before putting them in the microwave. It says were supposed to put them in the oven, but we don't know how to work the oven.

We put them in for five minutes and wait. I cringe, because now the kitchen smells like rotting fish poo yuck.

"What do you do while your mom is gone?"

"I play with my cars and I read. The library isn't far and I sit there sometimes. I can take you one day if you want. We can read together." he smiles. "They also have a toy train track. Nobody bothers you there."

"I'd like that. I used to have books and toys, but Miquel threw my stuff out." I frown, remembering my dolly getting ran over by a tracker trailer.

"I'll share with you. We can play together...if you want."

I nod and I hug him again. He hugs me back. I like my new friend.

The microwave beeps and Christian pulls out the plate. "ouch..." he shouts and he drops it to the floor. The fish sticks go scattering to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I ask and rush to him. He's sucking on the tips of his fingers.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry about the food." he says sadly and looks to the ground.

"We can still eat them. It's okay." I take his hand when he releases his fingers. They're red, but don't look brunt. I turn on the sink and its shots out some brown sludge before becoming clear. "Cold water will help. I learned that after…." I stop and I feel a shiver run through me.

I remember when Miquel poured the hot water on my hand because I was bad, then told my mom it was my fault it spilled on me. I had to go to the hospital because my hand grew bubbles. My mom got mad at me because the hospital cost lots of money for a silly burn. She didn't see why she had to pay for the visit when it was my fault. She yelled at the doctor and when I got home, I got smacked for wasting her money.

The nice doctor popped my bubbles and wrapped my hand up. My hand now has small scars all over it. I hope they go away.

"...After I got burned once." I mumble.

"The bad guy?" He asks. Christian takes his hand out of the water.

"Yeah." I say softly and bend down to start picking up the fish sticks.

"My bad guy burned me too." he lifts up his shirt and shows me a large faint scar on his belly. "It was a long time ago. He came after me with a lighter. He tried to set me on fire I think. It doesn't hurt." he says and I want to cry.

Why would someone want to hurt him? He's so nice. There's no way he's bad.

"I'm sorry." I say, as Christian pulls his shirt down.

"It's okay. That guy is gone now." He bends down and helps me pick up the stinky fish.

"Where he'd go?" I ask and Christian shrugs.

"They never stay for long, but I always get a new bad guy a couple days later. My mom says I should just stay out of their way. Only when I hid with my blanket do they stay away." He answers and I touch the soft blanket that's hanging off me.

We finish picking up the sticks and carry the plate to his room. We sit on his bed and start to eat. I plug my nose as I put the first fish stick in my mouth. I hear Christian laugh at me.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't like the way they smell. So, I'm holding my nose so I don't have to smell it before it goes in my mouth." I tell him with my nose still plugged. I sound funny and he's still laughing at me.

"You're funny." He says back and he chews his food with no problems.

We both jump when we hear a loud bang and Miquel's voice echo through the apartment walls. I grab the blanket that Christian gave me and hold it to me. Christian puts the plate down and moves closer to me, putting his arm around me.

I start to cry as more loud bangs come from the walls. There's lots of yelling. I hate when he yells. He's a big ugly monster. When he yells it's like his eyes pop out of his head and he turns all red. I've never seen Miquel smile. All he does is sneer.

Maybe it's a good thing because he has yucky teeth and yucky breath.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Christian tells me gently. "I'll help protect you now. I promise."

I nod my head and sniffle. My nose is running now and I wipe it with my sleeve.

The yelling finally stops and I move from Christian's arms. I wonder if my mom noticed me missing yet?

Two fingers grab my nose and a fish stick comes at my mouth. I giggle when Christian makes an airplane noise. I open the hanger and the fish stick comes flying into my mouth.

He makes me forget about the bad stuff.

Once we finish eating, Christian takes out his cars, that hide under his mattress, and we play.

After we play for a while, Christian reads me a book. It's Magic Tree House. We both talk about what it would be like to have a magic tree house to take us anywhere we want. We both agreed we would go somewhere warm and fun. With games, rides and no mean, nasty, grownups. An island for kids only.

There's no more noises from my apartment and I think it's really late now. Super late.

I yawn and stretch my arms over my head. "I'm sleepy." I tell him.

"Me too. We can share my bed. We should both fit."

Christian goes over to his mattress and fixes his Spiderman sheet. Christian lays down and grabs the thin blanket and puts it over him. I move to lay next to him and he shares his cover with me.

I pull the tiny blue blanket to me under my chin and we both quickly fall asleep.

For the first time in forever, everything is okay now.

x-x-x

A loud slam wakes me up. I squint my eyes from the bright sun coming in the window. I look next to me and Christian has woken up too.

"I think Miquel left. He always leaves when the sun comes up."

"Is he a vampire?" Christian asks, rubbing his eyes.

I shrug my shoulders, "I think vampires are nicer."

"Yeah. Probably." he shrugs and rolls off the mattress.

"Do you want to go find some food? The bakery might have something. If not we could go find something else?"

"Yeah, my belly is hungry again." I say rubbing it.

"Mine too." he mimics me and runs his stomach too.

We both use the bathroom and head to his front door.

"I should give you back your blanket. Thank you for letting me use it. It helped me a lot." I tell him, handing back the blanket.

"Keep it. I want you to have it to keep you safe." He says, pushing it back to me.

"What about you?" I whisper, twisting the soft fabric between my fingers. "And your bad guys? You need it too."

"I'll be okay. You need it more now."

It's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I hold the blanket to me and I already feel better, safer.

"Can we play later too?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'll knock on your wall four times and meet me down at the bottom of the stairs. You can stay again too, if you want. I don't think my mom will be back yet."

I smile, "Yeah, I'll stay. We shouldn't be alone. We can hide better together. We can share the blanket. We'll both be safe."

Safe from the monsters.

I give him another hug and he laughs when he hugs me back.

I wonder if he likes being hugged to?

"You're my best friend now." He says.

I always wanted a best friend.

"Bestest friends forever."

 **What did ya think? I'm working on some more flashbacks... If I do any with Christian's POV I won't post it till I finish the story. (CG is my mystery man in this story) Also, if your asking if this is an HEA please PM me or find me on facebook under Diamond Child... I can't answer guest reviews and I know there's many that don't want to know if it's HEA, so I can't share it here. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 **~~~~~~TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER~~~~~~~**

 _I'm about to ask him what he would do, when he lifts me in his arms. My legs wrap around him as he grabs the back of my head pulling my mouth to his._

 _I'm breathless when we break away and he drops to the bed. He hovers over me, in full attack mode. He's like a lion ready to pounce on his next meal. I'm the Antelope about to be eaten. And much like the Antelope, I try to scurry away._

" _Christian we can't."_

" _Fuck, yes we can baby. Be quiet and we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."_

 _He grabs my legs roughly and reaches up my dress to take off my panties._

 _I'm captured. I'm now his for the taken._

 _He rolls up my underwear and pushes them to his nose. "Every time I smell you, it's like the first time I had you. So, fucking good." He sniffs them once more before putting the garment in his pocket._

 _He unzips his pants and frees his erection. "We're going to need to make this quick baby. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll still feel me when you say, 'I do' tomorrow."_


	8. Meet LeRoy Chapter 7

**I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback chapter... now to meet LeRoy :)**

 **All mistakes are mine...**

It's Thursday. The day before I become Mrs. Thomas Anderson. The day before I tie myself to man for money and not love.

 _Yeah, I'm grateful this isn't legal._

I had my final dress fitting this morning and this evening is the rehearsal dinner. I have no clue to why we're having a rehearsal dinner when we're getting married in a court house. I guess another event to show me off at.

The court house affair will be small, but there's a reception to follow that will have over two hundred guests.

Why do rich people like to throw parties? I would never waste money on these extravagant pointless affairs. I guess if you have it, might as well as blow it, is their motto.

Our goal at the end of this plan is to have about five million when it's all said and done at the end of a year. We're going to get a small house somewhere on an island far away from the states. We don't need a mansion, just a place with enough rooms for us and the kids. A backyard and hopefully some friendly neighbors. Most of all, all I want is tranquility.

I'm sitting on the couch in the living room with Thomas. The caterers and the party planner are making themselves busy around the house, setting up for the party. There's balloons, music, flowers, and ice sculptures, but most importantly, there's cake.

"My son is coming today. He's _claimed_ that he's cleaned up his act." Thomas' tone is unbelieving. "He should be here shortly."

"Okay." I answer as I ring my fingers together. Along with meeting more of Thomas' family and friends, I'm most nervous about meeting his son. Thomas doesn't share much about LeRoy, which doesn't help claim my nerves.

"Don't be nervous about tonight. Stay by my side and I won't let you get lost in the shuffle." He puts his arm around me and kisses my temple. "Why don't we go over the things you would like to do in Japan."

I enjoy spending the next hour reviewing our integrity for our honeymoon to Tokyo. He'll be spending most of his time in meetings and I'll be keeping myself busy with the sights. Occasionally, I will also have to entertain the wives.

We're only going for a week because the following week he has to break ground on his new hotel in Vegas.

There's a loud bang from in front of us, we both jump, and I'm met with a pair of menacing green eyes. This must be the son and he looks like a wreck. His clothes are dingy, he smells, and his hair is long and greasy. He looks like he hasn't slept in days.

I thought he was getting better?

Thomas stands up and looks his son over up and down. Disapproval written all over his face.

"I thought you said you got help." I hear him whisper.

"I did." LeRoy grits back, "I'm just exhausted. Give me a break. I promise to impress everyone tonight. They'll never know you kicked me out."

"I did that for your own good." Thomas argues and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Some good…" he mumbles. LeRoy's grimy eyes rake my body up and down. He snarls at me, unimpressed.

With a heavy sigh, Thomas reaches for my hand, and helps me to stand.

"Rose, I'd like you to meet my son LeRoy. LeRoy this is Rose."

"It's nice to meet you." I put out my hand to shake it, trying to be polite. LeRoy looks at my hand and snickers

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual. Really dad? You couldn't pick someone at least a little older than me? How much is the old man paying you? I'm sure it has to be a bundle to have sex with his wrinkled dick."

 _Great. I get to be under the same roof as a drug infested asshole again. I thought times were a changing._

"LeRoy James Anderson. I will not have you disrespect her like that." Thomas yells at him and LeRoy just laughs.

 _I wonder when their relationship went downhill?_

"I'm just stating the truth old man. I bet mom is rolling over in her grave right now. I mean I understand the wanting of young pussy, but dad, really?" LeRoy picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder. "I have a _dinner_ party to get ready for. Excuse me." he snarls and walks out of the room.

Thomas grabs my hand, "I'm sorry about him. I really was hoping he was improving."

"It's okay. It really is. There has to be some shock value to all this."

 _And your son is a dick!_

"Try to ignore him. If he keeps this up, his ass will be kicked to the curb again." He reassures me, looking back to where LeRoy went. I can see Thomas' disappointment and defeat written all over his face, when it comes to his son.

I have a feeling LeRoy has been a huge disappointment for a long time and Thomas was holding onto hope that he changed.

People like LeRoy never change. Well, that's my belief.

I stand on my tippie toes to give Thomas a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sure it will be okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours later the party is in full swing. Emma and Christian are here. I haven't seen Christian much besides a quick hello, before I was whisked away to Thomas' side to talk with his brother and his children.

Everyone, but his son, is friendly and courteous to me. They made me feel welcome, something I wasn't excepting. Although, I remain overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding me.

I decide I need a breather from all the excitement and head to the bathroom.

I feel a presence behind me. My hairs stand on end as the familiar smell of weed meets my nostrils. The smell makes me ill. I try to move quicker to the bathroom when I'm roughly grabbed by my arm.

"I think it's time to get to know my stepmother better." LeRoy's gravel voice hisses in my ear.

I'm thrown into bedroom and LeRoy closes the door behind him.

"I will admit that my father has a good eye for hot woman. But really what is he paying you to hang around?"

"LeRoy please leave me alone." I try to state firmly. I get a good look at him and his eyes are still bloodshot and he's unsteady on his feet. But the anger and the hate shooting out of his eyes are like torpedoes aimed at me. I fear he's going to do something quick and rash and I'm in his firing line.

"Why should I leave you alone? You swooped in and now taking everything I deserve." He moves around me like a vulture ready to eat its prey.

"You're nothing but some fucking slut from the wrong side of the tracks. I mean that is the rumor going around. My dad felt sorry for you and took you in like a lost puppy."'

"It's nothing like that, LeRoy. Now leave me alone." I try to remain calm and walk away.

LeRoy grabs for my arm again and I yelp, trying to dodge him.

"Come here you bitch." LeRoy manages to grab my arm and grips it tight. He pulls me back and I shout an incoherent sound of pain.

"Shut up, we're just going to fucking talk. I am going to be your _son_ soon. You must be a freak between the sheets to be able to turn my dad's head. He's had a slew of woman after my mom died, so you must suck a dick like a vacuum, that's the only way I could see my dad going for someone like you, and giving away all _my_ money to you." He snarls. "Or maybe it's your huge fucking rack…." His free hand moves to my chest when the door slams open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my sister?" Christian roars.

LeRoy lets go of me and roughly pushes me away. I almost fall the ground, but catch my footing, before I tumble to my ass. He's laughing, as Christian glares at him ready to attack.

 _My white knight has his sword out and he's ready to attack the guy trying to capture his princess._

"We're just having a little family talk. Right _mom?_ "

Christian marches towards LeRoy and grabs him by his collar and punches him in the face. LeRoy falls to the ground.

"You stay away from her you asshole." He yells at the grinning lunatic on the floor.

I have no idea why he's grinning, but he's creeping me out right now. Maybe he's one of those people that like pain or it's the pot that is making him numb.

Christian looks over at me "Are you okay?"

I nod. My body is shaking and I just want to go hide in a closet like we did when we were kids. I hate feeling so defenseless, but all my life I learned it's better to hide than get hit, kicked, and bruised.

LeRoy touches his bloody lip and menacingly chuckles, "It will be kind of hard with me staying here with her. I mean she is going to be my _mommy_ now."

"If you lay another hand on her I'll know about and you'll be eating dirt for the rest of eternity."

"Oh, I'm so scared." He mockingly shakes his hands in the air.

"You should be mother fucker you have no idea who you're dealing with." Christian lays another punch in his face and knocks him out cold.

"Trey?" Emma's voice rings into the room, "What's going on?" She says gently coming over and putting her crusty wrinkled old hand on Christian's shoulder.

I look over my shoulder and notice that we attracted a crowd. Thomas pushes the group of people aside and kneels to his son.

"What's going on?" Christian scoffs. "He's calling my sister a slut and putting his hands all over her. He needed to know his place."

LeRoy starts to groan coming back into consciousness from Christian's last punch.

"What have you done now?" Thomas hollers at him.

"I did nothing, dad. She was coming on to me. She told me how much she wanted me. She's not right for you dad."

I'm shaking my head rapidly, knowing I have a disgusted look on my face. Christian is about to attack him again when Emma holds him back. It does nothing to curb his anger.

Thomas looks up at me with an expression I can't read before looking back at his son.

"I can't tell you how disappointed I am." For a second victory shines in LeRoy's eyes. "You told me you were getting better, but you smell like you bathed in weed and booze. Unless AX has a new fragrance, I know you were lighting up in my house. You know how much I detest drugs. Yet, here you are in my house, smoking, and god knows what else. You need to grab your stuff and get out of my house."

"Dad. You can't." He begs. The fucker is actually begging.

"I did it once and I'll do it again. All you had to do was come back here sober. I couldn't even get an hour out of you before you were high again. Get your stuff and get out." Thomas nudges up to Christian, "Or I'll release the hound on you…"

"Whatever, who wants to be in the same place as some stupid slut anyways. I'd get checked for STD's if I were you." He lashes out, knowing Daddy isn't going to kiss his wounds.

LeRoy stands up and throws daggers at me before storming out of the room. Thomas comes to me and gives me a hug. I can feel the waves of jealousy and anger coming out of Christian at this moment. I ignore it and accept Thomas' hug. It can't be easy for him to kick out his son again. Especially for me. His fake wife.

"Are you ok?" Thomas gently asks me.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"It's ok darling. He had no right to put his hands on you. I'm glad your brother was here."

 _I'm glad too._

I glance over at Christian and give him a smile, it's not returned.

"Can I talk to my sister alone?" Christian growls.

"Of course." Thomas answers, "I'm sorry about my son Trey. I won't let anything happen to her." He tells Christian sincerely.

Christian only nods before Thomas gives me a kiss on the cheek. He holds my shoulders and leans into my ear, "This doesn't change anything with us, darling. I still want to marry you."

I put on my most genuine smile before telling him I understand. I catch out of the corner of my eye, Emma giving Christian a look over. They're talking in hushed tones and Emma places a kiss on the lips. Emma gives me a hug and makes sure that I'm alright, before following Thomas out the door.

Christian closes the door behind them and locking it. He's not saying anything and his piercing stare is boring holes into my head.

"How's your hand?" I ask as I approach him.

"It's fine." he mumbles. "This is what I was talking about, Ana. If I wasn't here…" he shakes his head getting rid of whatever dark thought is collecting in his head.

"But you were." I try to reassure him. "And hopefully LeRoy won't be back."

"He'll be back, Ana. Fuckers like that just don't stay away because daddy said so. He wants what's mine."

"Thomas won't let him come back. You're just going to have trust that. I know you want to protect me. It's one of the many things I love about you. It means everything to me, more than you'll ever know, but you're going to have let me spread my wings a little bit. Fight my own battles once in a blue moon. I'm not saying I want you to stop." I tell him as I grab his face to look at me. "But, trust me that I can protect myself to and I promise you'll be the first person I call if I can't."

"Not _Thomas?"_

"No. You. Trust me."

"If I see that asshole again…" his eyes darken and it's almost scary what I see flash in those orbs of his.

I'm about to ask him what he would do, when he lifts me in his arms. My legs wrap around him as he grabs the back of my head pulling my mouth to his.

I'm breathless when we break away and he drops to the bed. He hovers over me, in full attack mode. He's like a lion ready to pounce on his next meal. I'm the Antelope about to be eaten. And much like the Antelope, I try to scurry away.

"Christian we can't."

"Fuck, yes we can baby. Be quiet and we won't to draw attention to ourselves."

He grabs my legs roughly and reaches up my dress to take off my panties.

I'm captured. I'm now his for the taken.

He rolls up my underwear and pushes them to his nose. "Every time I smell you, it's like the first time I had you. So, fucking good." He sniffs them once more before putting the garment in his pocket.

He unzips his pants and frees his erection. "We're going to need to make this quick baby. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll still feel me when you say, 'I do' tomorrow."

He lifts my legs to wrap around him. Grabbing a hold of his dick, he lines it up with my waiting soaked pussy, before slamming into me. Hard. I yelp loudly and he tells me to hush. He covers my mouth with his lips again as he wildly thrust is into me. His rhythm is punishing and exhilarating all at the same time.

He grabs my hands and holds them down over my head. His head resting on my forehead, our eyes glued to each other.

I try to keep my eyes open so I can stare at the man I love more than anything in this world, but I can't. His thrust come longer, deeper, harder. I'm floating on cloud nine as my orgasm builds in my stomach.

"Hold it." he growls, "We're coming together."

He releases my hands and I instantly grab his hair and pull. My nails dig into his scalp trying to fight off the pending orgasm. The sensation of his deep thrusts is too much and I burst. I bite down hard on my lip to silence my scream.

"Fuck-you're milking me so hard..." he hisses out as he explodes in me before collapsing on top me. Both of us completely content.

x-x-x-x-x

"Are you and your brother okay?" Thomas asks me once I find him again huddled around some of his business partners. He pulls me to a quiet corner.

"Everything is fine. I had to reassure Trey everything would be okay with us. He's always been protective of me. It's what big brothers are for. He wanted to make sure it was still something I wanted to do."

I find Christian in the crowd, back where Emma is. He spots me and he looks like the cat that got the carney.

"Is he still on board with all this? I know you value your brother's opinion."

I've mentioned to Thomas more about our so called time growing up. He knows that Trey and I our _extremely_ close.

 _Well, not that close._

But Thomas seemed to understand our bound since _Trey_ was the one that always protected me from the bad man.

"Yeah. He's okay now." I give Thomas a reassuring smile. "Are you okay?"

Thomas sighs heavily, "I'm fine. LeRoy is gone. I don't understand what went wrong with that boy. I'm not letting him back till he cleans up his act. _If_ he cleans up his act, it doesn't seem very promising." He kisses my forehead. "Let's not worry about that now, it's our special day."

I nod as we walk back into room joining our guest the both of us putting aside about what happened with his crazy doped up son.

x-x-x-x-x

The wedding came and went. It was a simple ceremony done by the justice of the peace. I wore a Prabal Gurung embroidered cold shoulder gown with a high-cut slit. Simple, yet elegant. Thomas wore a Tom Ford Windsor Base Peak-Lapel Tuxedo. I will admit that he looked dashing.

However, he had nothing on my Christian wearing a Valentino Houndstooth suit. Even Emma was all over him like white on rice.

Christian and I kept making eye contact ensuring we were both okay. We both saw we needed to reassure each other about what we were doing. Every once in awhile I'd see a fleeting look of hurt cross his face, but it was quickly replaced with a mask of happiness.

When the generic vows came up, I did my best to make eye contact with Christian. To let him know, that those words were only true with him.

I know he wanted to shout for us to stop, but he didn't. He's handling it a lot better than I thought he would. I know there was a couple of times I wanted to blow the popsicle stand and run out.

Instead, I said my I do's and became Mrs. Rose Daniels-Anderson.

 _One day I will become Mrs. Anastasia Grey. No fucking hyphen and my final happiness will be with Christian._

The reception afterwards was hectic. I spent hours shaking hands and kissing ass, when all I wanted to do was eat cake.

 _And lick the icing off Christian's dick._

Which I was able to do when I sneaked away to get out of my wedding dress.

As a gift to him to help try to ease his worries I wrote him a sonnet and a letter to help remind him how much I love and care for him. I know he needs to be reminded often of my feelings. Especially, with the trip to Japan tomorrow.

"You ready for bed, darling?" Thomas' arms wraps me pulling me flush with his body, "We have a long flight ahead of us in the morning"

"Yes, it's been quite the busy day." I tell him as sweetly as I can muster up. I know there's no way I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight.

This is it.

"That it has." He grins, kissing me softly. He lifts me in his arms, bridal style. "Now it's time to let me take care of my wife properly."

 _Grin and bear it, Ana. Grin and bear it._

I don't say anymore as he carries me off to his bedroom and closes the door.

 **Soooo what did we think of LeRoy?**

 **I'm going to skip ahead after the honeymoon in the next chapter... stay tuned:)**


	9. Friends Chapter 8

**All mistakes are mine- enjoy**

Months have drawn on since my wedding day, the seasons have changed and spring has turned to fall, and life has been simple considering our circumstances. My "honeymoon" to Japan was…

 _I don't know what word I would use to describe it. Interesting, different, long, lonely, a drag?_

I got to learn and see so many new things, so there was that. Thomas was quite busy during our time away and he hired a driver for me to see the sights while he was gone. Honestly, I hated being alone most of the time, not that I wanted to hang with Thomas, but I felt like there should've been someone close to me viewing the sights to help feed off the excitement of a new city. The wives that I was supposed to help _entertain,_ bailed. I was told later by my driver that the ladies didn't want to hang out with some 'child bride.' One day I hope I can go back with Christian and fully be able to enjoy my time.

When Thomas was around he did his best to cherish me like a new wife. There were flowers, wine, and music, but it did nothing to help the lousy sex. Maybe I'm too picky. Well, I am picky, because to me, the man I've been making love to for six years, is the only person to get me to my peak. However, I have become quite the actress, with making all the right noises at the right time. Maybe I missed my calling.

I was proud of Christian handling our separation well. I think our skype sessions helped with his ease of my "abandonment."

 _His word for me jetting off around the world without him._

Our conversations helped ease the loneliness I felt. I missed him like crazy and I started to really see what he meant about not being able to be apart from one another for long.

Oddly enough, when we got to Vegas, Emma and Christian were there for the ribbon ceremony to announce Thomas' new hotel. I was so happy to see Christian, that I didn't care about anything else in the world.

 _I was home._

LeRoy hasn't been heard from since the party and Thomas is slightly worried about him. Thomas expected LeRoy to put up more of a fight about being kicked out like the first time, but it's been silent. More than likely he's in a drug induced coma.

Christian and I have busied our days and started a non-profit charity called "We All Belong" that helps the homeless in the city. With help, we bought a huge warehouse, and turned it into a homeless shelter. We help run the shelter, with a group of staff and volunteers. Christian and I help set up activities for the kids, make sure everyone has clothes, food, and other necessities. We provide friendship and someone they can talk and lean on, as well.

Emma and Thomas were both on board with helping us fund and start the charity. They donate a large chuck and helped us bring people abroad that could show us how to do fundraisers. Something Christian and I know nothing about. So far, in the last three months we raised over three million in donations. Everyday more money is coming in and the charity is able to expand its outreach.

After spending my days down at the shelter, curiosity got the best of me, and I wanted to find out what has been happening in Detroit since we left. I was with Thomas, at his office, killing time before a business dinner, and found myself in the IT department. It was amazingly easy to get the password and I did some digging around, before clearing out all the cookies and caches on my searches.

 _I have learned a few things from Christian's ramblings of computers._

First thing I did was search for any information on Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey. As I figured there was nothing on us. Our birth certificates and social security numbers exist, but that's the end of that. We have basically fell of the ends of the earth. The account in the Caymans is under A&C Grey. It can be linked to us, if you know what you're looking for. But, why would anybody really come looking for us. Nobody ever cared enough before. Plus, we haven't been those people in years.

The next thing I did was a search on our mothers. Our last known addresses stated that they no longer live there, but I couldn't be 100% sure if the apartments were ever in their names. They have no credit cards and no jobs. So, my search came up nil. They're ghost, much like Christian and me. I even checked morgue and death records, wondering if the drugs have finally taken them. I couldn't find their names, but there were a couple Jane Does. Then a name catches my eye, Giorgio Vass.

The name makes my skin crawl. He's the reason I don't have my child in my arms today.

I'm glad to know that he is dead. I decided to figure out how the bastard died. I wanted to know if he suffered and if it was at the hands of someone, I might send flowers.

Searching through news articles I found that he died in drug deal gone wrong apparently, days before we left Detroit. He was found with a couple grams of heroin and coke on him. He had no money stashed on his person, and it was blunt force trauma to the head that killed him.

I couldn't have been happier knowing that monster was gone and wouldn't be able to harm another person. However, something uneasy weighs on my mind about his death.

"Earth to Rosey."

I glance to my left and take in the little girl with short dirty blonde hair next to me. She smiles at me, her front two teeth missing, as she hands me my playing card. We've been playing a rousing game of 'Go fish'

"Sorry Arabella. I was somewhere else." I grin at her.

"It's okay. My mind is always somewhere else too." she giggles as she asks me if I have any '2's'

Arabella is a six-year-old girl that arrived at the shelter a couple days ago with her brother and mother. I instantly felt drawn to the little girl. Her and her brother, Alexander, reminded me a lot of Christian and I at that age.

The siblings are insanely close to one another and the older brother is quite protective of her. Thankfully, not as bad as a certain person I know. It's nice to see though.

The two are not as bad off thankfully as Christian and I were. Their mother is a sweetheart. However, their father is a dick and left them high and dry without a cent to their names. Now it's just a battle to try and get back on their feet.

Crystal, one of the ladies who helps run the shelter, is on a quest to find them livable housing. Crystal reminds me a lot of April, from the tent city in Detroit. Sweet, humble, and caring.

Everyone needs someone on their side when they're facing their lowest moments in life. After Christian and I left the hospital, following my miscarriage, we went right to the people that we trusted the most in life. Next to Mark, April instantly took to me. She was that motherly figure that I always needed in life. I don't know what we would have done if we didn't have them in our corner. We owe them so much.

" _How you are feeling, Angel." April's soft voice wakes me from my slumber._

 _April is almost like my fairy godmother. She appeared the second Christian and I came into the tent city. She ran right to me and wrapped me in her arms._

" _Little one, your pale. Let's get you some water and lay you down." I only nodded and went with her. I was still bleeding heavily and my mind was numb, trying to process losing the baby and running out of the hospital._

 _April laid me down inside her tent, motherly stroking my hair, and she gave me a bottle of water._

 _The one thing the state does do is, try to supply the homeless community with water and food. During the winter they open shelters, however during the other seasons, you camp._

 _Christian shortly comes in behind us. He told April our story as I curled in a ball. The cramps were terrible, a constant reminder of what we lost. My sides and my head ached. I just wanted to sleep. April offered her tent for the night so Christian could hold me. We both cried for hours. Christian telling me over and over he would make it all better for me._

 _We must have fallen asleep at some point because the heat of the sun is now coming into the tent. When I peel my eyes open April is in front of me, a bright smile on her face. The light behind her halo's and makes her blonde hair shine._

" _I'm okay." I say softy. My eyes drifting away from April's and noticing Christian missing._

" _He said he needed to go handle something before you two left. Mark went with him, they should be back shortly I believe. I thought I would come check on you."_

 _I smile. My own mother never came to check on me when I was sick._

" _Thank you. I'm alright." I sit up as April hands me another bottle of water._

" _It's important to stay hydrated. It'll help with the cramps."_

 _I chug down the water. I am quite thirsty after all the crying._

" _I don't think I could thank you enough for everything."_

" _I could see that the both of you needed someone. Nobody should be alone out here. Especially with how young you both are."_

 _I play with the label on the water bottle and start to peel it back. "We didn't have much of a choice if we wanted to stay together." I start to tell her._

" _I know. Christian told me. You're very lucky to have him. I think that man would go through the fires of hell for you." She tells me and pushes my hair back._

 _I'm in dire need of a shower and who knows when I'll be able to get one._

" _I would do the same for him."_

 _April reaches behind me and picks up a pile of clothes. "I got you some clothes. They might be a little big for you, but I believe Christian said he was coming back with of your stuff. This should hold you over till then."_

" _You're a godsend April." She blushes. "How did you end up here? If you don't mind me asking."_

" _I don't mind. I've been out here for about ten years. I ran away from an abusive husband. I went to a woman's shelter, but I couldn't stay for long. I tried working and I do on weekends, but it's not nearly enough to put a roof over my head. I married my husband young and never finished high school. I hope you two plan to at least get your education. It will make life a little easier when it comes to finding a job.'_

" _Christian and I got our GED's two years ago. We needed to work and well school got in the way of that."_

 _After an hour of talking to April and nibbling on an apple, Christian returns. He's a mess. His hair is standing in all directions, his cheek is bruised, a small gash behind his ear, clothes are torn, and he's also filthy. He places two large bags next to me. April gives my hand a tight squeeze before leaving us alone._

" _What happened to you?"_

 _He shakes his head and doesn't say anything. He wraps me in his arms and kisses me. A kiss filled with so much love and passion. He lays me down on April's air mattress and rests himself next to me._

 _His lips part from mind and his hand runs down my cheek. "I love you, more than anything in this world. You know that right?" His eyes bore into me. He looks tortured._

" _Yeah. I love you too. What happened? You look like you aged twenty years. Did you get into a fight again?"_

" _Yes. I had some issues getting our stuff. Please don't worry, it's okay now. I promise everything's okay now." He kisses the top of my head._

" _Who did you get in a fight with Christian?"_

" _Ana stop, please." he begs. I decide to drop knowing I don't have the energy to get into it. All that matters is he's here with me now._

" _I grabbed everything I could. We can buy new clothes when we get out of here and get some money. I made sure I got your diary as well."_

" _Thank you. Can I have it?" I ask him._

 _He sits up and reaches into the small duffle bag. How sad is that our whole lives are inside two bags?_

 _He pulls out the leatherback journal that I bought last year. I wanted to start writing some of our happier moments down, that way life didn't always look so bleak._

 _I open up the book and pull out the black and white sonogram. I finger lightly touches the small white grayish blob in the middle. Christian's arm wraps around me. His lips kiss my temple._

" _Do you think we should name him or her?" I ask my eyes never leaving the picture. "I was thinking Angel. Because that's what they are. Our Angel."_

" _I like that."_

" _Knock Knock" April and Mark's voices calls out. The tent flaps open and they crawl in. "We have some hot soup for you both. Eat up." April hands us each and bowl. Her and Mark sit next to us._

" _I don't know if we can thank you to enough for everything."_

" _You don't have to thank us. All we want is for you two to be safe." Mark answers. "Now eat it while it's hot."_

"I heard you lost at a game of go fish to Arabella again." Christian says as we leave the shelter for the day.

I chuckle, "It's a good thing we're not playing for money or I'd be broke."

"She also said you were distracted again."

"That girl is spilling all my secrets." He opens the car door for me and I slip into the passenger seat.

Christian closes the door and jogs to the driver's side. He turns the car over and grabs my hand, placing a light kiss to my knuckles.

"I saw you spacing out again, like you do every time we come here. Also, I might have given her five dollars and a candy bar to spill." He says giving me a cheeky smile. "What's on your mind today?"

I sigh, sometimes I hate how well he knows me. Coming here always brings up memories from our past. I know it does the same for him. I wish we could do more for everyone here. I start feeling guilty that were off the streets and living it up, while others still struggle. But I know what we're doing at the shelter makes a difference.

"I want to help Mark and April somehow. They both helped us so much. I think they deserve something. I was thinking of giving them a bunch of money to help them out. It's almost winter. Help them find a place to live. I hate the thought that they're still out there."

He grins and leans over to kiss my temple, "Okay. We're just going to have to figure out how to get to them. It's not like they have street address."

"I know. Maybe we can somehow make a trip out there."

He pales and grips the steering wheel. "Uh-uh. No way in hell am I letting you back into that city."

"Why? It's been years Christian. In and out."

"I said, No." He says sternly.

"I'll go by myself then. You can't just say no, Christian. Plus, how else can we give them the money. You said it yourself they have no address."

"We'll find another way. We're not going back there. End of story."

"We'll see." I say cheekily and turn my head to look out the window.

"Why do you always have to argue with me? Why don't you understand that if we go back there, especially with our _spouses,_ that we could be identified of who we really are. We can't risk that."

"Then we go by ourselves. It's not like Thomas and Emma have to join us."

"I said NO." he roars so loud I swear I see the sound waves.

He slams the gear shift in reserve and screeches out of the parking lot. The whole trip back to Thomas' place is silent.

I know Detroit holds every awful memory of our past. I'm not jumping at the bit to go back either and face any ghost, but I want to help the two people that helped us.

Plus, our mothers are MIA and Giorgio is dead. The old pimps and dealers probably wouldn't remember our faces. I only want to find April and Mark then get out, not a stroll down memory lane.

Christian turns off the car once we are parked outside the garage.

"I know there's another reason you don't want to go to Detroit besides the small chance of people knowing the real us. Can you tell me so I understand?"

He doesn't say anything for the longest time before turning to look at me. His demeanor has softened.

"I think you know why Ana. I shouldn't have to make you understand. We went through the shit together. I promised us that we would never go back, remember? I understand you want to help April and Mark. They deserve it too. They'd be the last people to throw that money away on wasteful stuff. Hell, they'd probably share the wealth with others, but we're not doing it in person. We have resources now where we don't have too."

I soak up what he told me and I know he's right.

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that...can you repeat that?" he grins over at me.

"I said you're right." I giggle.

"That's nice to hear every once in a while."

"Don't get used to it, pal." I shove him in the arm, thankful that our little spat is over. "I told you. I feel guilty when we work at the shelter. We're going to end up with so much. Have our happy ending and yet there's still so many people struggling."

"We can't save the world, Ana. What we're doing is something. You have to think of it that way."

"I know." I say softly.

He gives me a light peck on my lips and takes my face in his hand. "I wish I could come in…"

"Me too." I sigh. Thomas texted me an hour ago telling me we're going out for dinner and I was to meet him in two hours at the Six Seven Restaurant. It barely gives me enough time to get a shower and then make it across town by then.

"I'll see you tomorrow than." He pouts before checking his surroundings, making sure no one pops out of the bushes. He grabs my face and kisses me ravishly. He breaks away from me, his eyes shining. The look in his eyes makes my heart flutter. I wish I could cancel dinner now. I'll take a good fuck over food any day.

"I'll only get to see you for a little bit, remember? Emma is taking me to the Spa because apparently I need some girl time." I roll my eyes. "And I don't think girl time involves you and your dick." I smirk.

"That's right. Fuck. I'm stuck going golfing with Thomas. I don't even know how to play golf. I bet he makes me a caddy." he groans.

"Well, you'll be one sexy caddy." I give him a kiss. "I'll text you later… I love you."

"I love you too, baby. You're my world."

"And you're mine."

 **Please Please let me know what you think. All the reviews I've been getting mean the world to me.. Thank ya.**

 **To the guest who asked about my FB profile.. the address is in my profile.. hope that helps.**


	10. Spa Day Chapter 9

**I posted today because I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger over the weekend... Aren't I nice:)**

 **This chapter is mainly "filler/flashback" but also needed. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy**

I'm have not been looking forward to this girl outing with Emma. She offered me a day at the spa, saying I needed some much-needed girl time with my sister in law. Also, we needed to get all dolled up for the charity banquet tomorrow night, that will help raise money for the homeless community and the shelter.

Going to the spa is something Emma and I have done a couple times over the months since we met. I've been putting off doing this trip because hanging out with Emma on my own isn't my favorite past time.

The first time we went was before her's and "Trey's" wedding. She would gloat how sweet and attentive _my_ man was. Gushing about their dates and how he proposed. I don't know how I made it through that day without killing her. The second time was before my wedding when she said I deserved to be pampered before my big day. That every girl deserves the princess treatment for her wedding. She mentioned she would love to do it for me, knowing that I had no family and no friends. I guess she felt sorry for me.

All in all, the spa treatments do have their benefits, because after a nice oil massage my skin is so soft and it drives Christian wild. He can't keep his hands off me. Well, when his hands can touch me.

Emma and I are both sitting in large leather chairs, our feet dipped in a foot spa, while we sip on champagne.

I reminisce of the day that Christian painted my finger and toenails for me for my fifteenth birthday. He bought a bottle of purple nail polish, purple being my favorite color, and a plastic tiara from the dollar store. He also bought me a yellow sundress from the goodwill. He said he wanted me to look glamorous for my birthday. He also bought himself a gray wool suit with a maroon shirt for the occasion.

Even though our clothes were cheap; we looked good.

He made me feel like a queen that day. Well, he tends to always makes me feel like a queen on the highest pedestal. But that day was special, perfect even. We had just gotten our G.E.D's and we knew we would never make it to our High School Prom.

 _Not that we would've been able to afford it anyways._

Christian took me out to one of the abandoned building's we frequent often. It was where many of the people we knew had set up home. It was one of our many getaways when things got bad at home.

I was in shock when I walked into the sprayed painted, run-down, creaky old building, because there in the middle of the room was a table with two chairs and a red and white tablecloth. I found out later that was _borrowed_ the table from the pizza place around the corner. There was a lit candle in the middle of the table, Christmas lights dangling down, I'm sure the power coming from an outside source. Also, an old boombox playing some classic hits from the 80's. And the piece of resistance were the cheeseburgers from McDonald's for dinner.

" _Happy birthday and happy Prom, baby." He smiles down at me. I'm still in a state of disbelief of what he's been able to pull off. "I know it isn't much-"_

" _Are you kidding me?" I say cutting him off. "This is perfect." I wrap my arms around his neck, "How did you do all this?"_

" _I had some help." He shrugs as he starts swaying us to the music._

" _I can't believe you did all this for me. You know I would've been just as happy cuddling with you all night."_

" _I would do anything for you. Anything to see you smile. You deserve everything that comes your way baby."_

" _You make me look like a slacker in the b-day gift department. You're always wowing me." My head rest of his itchy suit and I run my hand down the buttons of his shirt._

" _I loved your gift this year…" he purrs as his hand moves down my back and he grabs my ass. "You were naked, in my bed. You let me fuck you anyway I wanted. Best gift ever."_

" _That's all I need too, you know."_

" _I want to give you the world, Anastasia." He bends down and kisses me deeply, hungrily as we keep swaying to "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel_

"Rose-"

I'm cut from my daydream and draw my attention to Emma.

"Yeah?"

"I've been calling you. What color do you want for your nails?" She asks. In front of me is the nailtechnician smiling at me, waiting for an answer.

God, I must have really drifted away.

"Purple. Please."

"Purple?" Emma questions me, somewhat disgusted by my color choice.

"It's my favorite color. Plus, it will-um-go well with this plum dress I have that I've been dying to wear for the banquet tomorrow." It's not a total lie.

She gives me a weak smile before nodding her head.

I'm guessing she's not a fan of purple.

"Yes. The banquet. I love what you and Trey have done with the charity. It's always good to have people that know what they're doing and talking about. I'm sure will raise a lot of money tomorrow night."

"I hope so. You can tell how much all the thing we're doing has really helped the community. There's light in people's eyes now, from when they first came in. They have a safe place to go, eat, be warm, and treated normally. The staff is excellent. I'm glad the building is large enough to accommodate so many people at once. It's nice we don't have to turn people away. I just wish it could be more." I say proudly of all the work that has been done over the last months.

The hardest part was getting all the permits we needed to basically run a hotel. Thankfully, with two big names on board of the charity they were easily pushed through.

I wish I could get this program in every city- shit every state would make all the difference in the world.

"I'm glad it's doing well. The attention you and Trey are bringing has also helped bring attention to my magazine. Between my marriage and this, it's what I needed to be on top again. I've always gave to charity. Something my grandfather instilled in me, but this is the first that it's ever made any news or impact. I'm sure it's doing this same for Thomas."

"Well, I'm glad?" I say bitterly, but I try to cover it with some fake sweetness.

 _We didn't do this to help your image lady, but whatever helps you sleep at night._

"Trey really worries about you." She says changing the subject. "I could only wish my brother and I were as close as you too."

"Well we've been through a lot together. We're the only ones that understand each other's woes. I worry about him too."

"You have nothing to worry about. As his wife, I'm taking good care of him now. I'm sure Thomas is doing the same for you. Neither one you will really have to worry again." Emma takes my hand and squeezes it.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and puke all over her when she talks about taking care of Christian. I'm about to say something when she continues to gloat about my man.

"I'm glad to see even with the horrors you both endured that you both turned out so well. Your both well mannered, have etiquette, and sincere. When maybe in reality you don't owe the world anything. I mean you could have been a couple of drugged up nobodies. I mean that's how you were raised. The whole nature over nurture concept, it seems that you might have not had a choice but to fail, but you overcame it. It's all a delight to see." She grins, her full white smile.

"I saw that when I met you both in that bar. Your brother had this spark about him and I wouldn't have been interested if I didn't see this desire to want to live and keep going. Your brother-" She stops and whistles through her teeth.

 _Please I beg, to the lord above, don't say anything about you sleeping with Christian. I don't know if I could turn of the urge to want to cut her up in a million pieces if she did._

"Anyways...I'll spare you the details."

 _Thank you, lord._

"It seems that everything worked out, right? Like I said you two somehow made it through maybe even better people."

 _If you only knew what our plan really was. I bet your tone would change._

"I think from a young age we both knew what we didn't want out of life. It helped we had some good people on our side. That helped point us in the right direction."

"Yes, I have to say you both really turned my head on the hobo community. I used to think they were a bunch of lazy, good for nothing, smelly people. I mean some are still lazy…but I see things a little bit different now… God… I have this awful kink in my neck. I hope that Sandra can get it out today…" She says rubbing the back of her neck.

I bite my tongue, hard. Hard enough that I taste blood. This conversation makes it slightly easier to want to take this conceited bitch's money. It's taking all the fight in my not to want to rip her head off and give her a verbal lashing.

Thankfully, we're interrupted before more horseshit can spew from her mouth, when the technicians come back and start rubbing our feet.

Emma goes silent as my mind shuts off thinking about the past again. And I remember when things were really grim there was always someone there for us.

 _I open the door to Christian's dingy apartment. His mom's pimp, Rob, has just left, so I know access would be easy as she waits for her next john._

 _Wouldn't be surprised if it's the same guy that finished with my mom an hour ago. I've never been happier when I invested in a pair of earmuffs to keep out the noise of my mother. God, she's fucking loud._

 _I close the door and I startled the figure lying on the couch._

" _Ana?"_

 _The barley put together woman sits up on the couch staring at me._

" _Hi Ella." I mumble._

 _She gets off the couch and stumbles to me. She reeks of booze, sweat, and menthol. She touches my face and gives me a lopsided smile. "You're beautiful. It's no wonder my son and Rob are so-so- why they want to screw you." She laughs. "Rob wants to know if you want to be on his line of girls. He thinks you'll make bank for him. For us."_

 _I shiver at the thought. It's freaking sick. I'm fourteen._

" _No thanks." I say disgusted._

" _Oh, you don't have to be shy darling." Ella wipes her hand across her nose, wiping the dripping snot from her nose. I'm sure she just finished snorting a line of coke. "We heard you and Christian going at it the other day. You're quite vocal young lady. It turned him on."_

 _I pale. I can't believe they were home while were having sex? We always try to make sure they're gone._

" _He thinks your perky." She says with a snort laugh and bounces her boobs in her hands. "I was about your age when I started. Then I got knocked up with the_ rat _that put me out of commission for so long. I lost good money during those months."_

" _I came to see Christian…" I remind her._

 _She sighs, "Think about it. Your tight young body could bring in a lot of cash. He's in his room, licking his wounds. He knows better than to get in Rob's way." She rolls her huge dilated eyes, and stumbles back to the couch._

 _My heartbeats in a panic and I rush to Christian's room. I push open the door and I don't see him right away._

 _I go to his closet and slide the doors open. There, in the empty closet, is Christian curled into a ball. Shaking like a leaf._

" _Babe," I kneel next to him._

 _Christian's face turns to me, I gasp at the sight of him, the tears rush from my eyes. His eyes are swollen, he's bleeding from his nose, face, and scalp._

" _What did he do to you? Why?" I shout out between my sobs. My heart and body ache for him. This is the worst I have ever seen him. His eyes are completely empty, lacking any life. His usual strength and confidence is shattered on the floor with him._

 _He doesn't say anything, his swollen eyes focus on me. "We should go see Peter…. He can-"_

" _No." he mumbles._

" _Yes." I say sternly._

 _Christian huffs and hides his face back into his legs. I brush my hand through his blood-soaked hair. "Babe, Peter can help you. You need help. Please." I beg him and start to cry harder._

 _Peter is someone we met when we were ten on the street. He's a veteran from the Vietnam war. He's the sweetest guy. The biggest heart of anyone I ever met. After the war, he found it hard pressed to find a job, he suffered from PTSD and is missing a leg. Our government basically pushed him aside after everything he did for our country. Peter has been on the street for over twenty years and he never complains. He's great for a good story, always shares, and always lends a hand. He's one of the many people that help keep Christian and I in line and out of trouble._

 _Christian sighs and looks back at me. Some of the life coming back into those grey orbs that I love so much. "Fine. But I don't feel like moving yet." I reach out his arm out and pulls me to him. He hisses as my arms wrap around his waist. That's when I notice the blood seeping from his shirt._

 _I lift up the now red stained shirt and there's a large gash across his stomach. It doesn't appear to be too deep, thankfully._

" _I'm fine."_

" _Please don't try to sell me that bullshit because I ain't buying it." I look around for something to press on his wound and find a towel and push it to his stomach to help the bleeding. "Can you walk? I don't think I could carrying you." I lightly chuckle._

 _I'm grateful when he chuckles back. "Yeah, I should be able too."_

 _After I get Christian changed and his mom closes herself in her room with her john we venture out to the ally Peter has set up camp with a few of his buddies._

 _Peter sees us and wheels himself to us. "Fuck kid, what happened to you?" he exclaims as he looks over Christian's beat up body. Christian's arm is draped over mine as I hold him up. I know the walk was exhausting for him._

" _Come sit down, and let me look you over. Ana can you go to my tent and get my bag?" I nod after I help Christian down to a chair. Who needs a doctor when you got Peter?_

 _I grab the supplies and hand the bag to Peter and let him get to work. I can't help, but wonder what lead to this beating he got from Rob._

" _Why did he do this? You always know to stay out of his way. You promised you would after last time he went nuts."_

" _He saw us having sex, Ana. He made a comment about your body." He chokes out and I can see the fire burning in his eyes. "He talked about how he wanted to fuck you, rip your pussy in half. I charged him. I got a punch in before he took me down. Then he got out his pocket knife. My mom stopped him and I ran off. Only good thing she's ever done for me." he says angrily. "Nobody talks about you that way. I wanted to kill him."_

" _Christian…" I kiss his temple. I start to cry again and turn into a blubbering mess. He's always protecting me, I just hate that he gets hurt like this in the process. It's not fair. Why do we always end up on the other side of a fist._

" _Don't cry, Ana…" He says softly and all I want to do is wrap myself around him and make all his pain go away._

 _I opt to take his hand and squeeze it, "I love you…" I tell him._

 _Christian hisses when the rubbing alcohol hits his wound. "Fuck..." he grits out._

" _You don't want an infection…" Peter says._

" _I want you to stay away whenever Rob is around. I don't trust him. Promise me."_

" _I promise." I agree._

" _I know a guy." Peter interprets. "He could help teach you some boxing moves and some self-defense. If you can knock them back sometimes they end up fluttering away. I think it's something both you kids need to learn."_

" _That would be great…" I tell him._

" _Good. His name is Mark. You'll like him. Now why don't you two stay here tonight. I would like to keep an eye out on you. If you start getting worse we might have to take you to the hospital."_

" _No..." Christian snaps._

" _Hush child." Peter reprimands him. "Only if necessary. You don't want to leave your girl all alone would you?" Christian shakes his head. "Well, that's what's going to happen if you don't get proper care. Now I think you'll be fine, but like I said just in case. Now I want you to go lay down and I'll have of the guys go find you some ice."_

" _Thanks Peter." I move to give him a hug and he chuckles._

" _I'm glad I was here. Now rest both of you. But no shenanigans you're still too young for that."_

 _We spent two days out there while Christian healed, and made our way back to our personal hells. Sadly, Peter would pass away a few months later. The day he passed was agony. Christian and I felt like we lost a part of us, someone we considered family. The state did see that he was laid to rest in Arlington VA, where he belongs, with his fellow soldiers. I'm thankful that was done right for him. I only wish we could've have gone to say goodbye._

After another two hours of torture at the spa, Emma drops me off at home, telling me how we ' _must do it again_.' Thomas still isn't home and I'm grateful, because the massage always makes me lethargic. After our toes were painted I didn't have to gab with Emma till we were back in the car. I thought my dislike of her was because she got to have Christian, now I know it's because she's really a stuck-up bitch. I should get an Academy award for having to act through her shit.

I pull out of my phone before diving into bed. I have a couple missed texts from Christian and I smile at his last one.

 *** Golf sucked. Never again. So, I need you to make me feel better and tell me how smooth is your skin right now? Would you like me to come over so I can lick my tongue all over you? I'm missing how good you taste.**

I laugh and decide to take a picture of myself to send to him. *** I don't know. You tell me.**

 ***I can't tell… You're wearing to many clothes.**

 *** I'll send you something later, whenever I move out of this bed. Plus isn't your wife home? I don't think you could escape to come and use that tongue on me anyways.**

 ***Wanna bet?**

 ***Tomorrow. We'll sneak away to a coat closet.**

I tease him, but I know that he will make good on it. If not a coat closet… somewhere. I have a feeling I'm going to get fucked with an inch of my life tomorrow for leading him on.

Yay me.

 **As always I love hearing your thoughts, so drop me a line :)**

 **See ya tomorrow...**


	11. Well---shit! Chapter 10

**All mistakes are mine ;p - Enjoy**

Thomas is in Chicago for a meeting. I convinced him that I didn't need to go with him. He'll be tied up in meetings all week and I didn't feel like sitting around in a hotel for a week, waiting on him. He agreed since he really didn't have to impress anyone with his marriage and I wanted to work more at the shelter.

I love working at the shelter. It makes me feel good that I can give something back, now that I have so much. The banquet that we threw last month raised over two million dollars for our charity. There's now talks of building another shelter in the state and other cities are taking notice to what we are doing. Maybe by the time this scheme is done we will make a greater impact with the homeless community.

Christian hired someone to find April and Mark, but so far haven't come back with any leads of their whereabouts. I'm getting quite worried about them. I know it's been almost two years since we left Detroit and they could be anywhere, or that we don't have a last name for April, but I feel like we should've found something.

It's good thing we didn't end up going to Detroit because we might have ended up on a wild goose chase. I hope that they are alright.

Christian has been with me every afternoon while Emma is at the magazine. We work four hours at the shelter and the next four hours is spend fucking in almost every room in this house.

"I have to go," Christian tells me as he glances at his watch. "I have to meet Emma for a dinner meeting."

"Don't shower before you leave." I whisper as I roll myself on top of him.

"What?"

"I want you to smell me on you for the rest of the night. Every time your fingers touch your nose, you'll smell me. Every time you take out your dick to piss you'll smell my scent. I want you to think of me every second you are with her tonight."

"I think of you every second anyways, baby."

"I know, but would it be purely evil for me to think if she were to suck your dick tonight, she would taste me?"

I don't know who I've become, but in a way, I find it hot and sinister.

"Ana," Christian grabs my face. "She doesn't come anywhere that close to my dick with her mouth."

"You mean she's not satisfying you?"

"No one but you can satisfy me. I thought we agreed not to talk about this." He says sternly, releasing my face.

I shrug as I rock my core along his semi-flaccid penis. I pinch my right nipple between my fingers, working to get him hard again.

"I changed my mind...Is her pussy tight like mine?" I ask as my hand travels down my body to my clit. I start rubbing my sensitive bud with my index and middle finger.

"No one could be as tight as you, baby. She's so fucking loose I practically fall out. With you I feel every nerve of your slick warm center. With her I have to fake my orgasm and jack off to you in the shower later. Only the thought of you gets me hard around her."

"Mmmm." I moan. I get so fucking turned on by the fact he has to think of me before he can fuck his wife.

I take his dick in my hand and he's hard as granite. Ready to go again.

Fuck I need him

I sink myself on top of him and roll my hips. Feeling every inch of his dick inside of me.

He hisses through his teeth as his hands rest of my hips. "What about him?"

"His dick is so small I can't even feel him inside of me. Never had an orgasm and he only believes in missionary."

My hands fall flat on his chest as I start to bounce up and down.

I've spent almost every day with this man inside of me for the last six years and it only gets better and better.

Especially, now that I know what else is out there. No one can please me as well as Christian.

"You look fucking amazing when you ride my dick baby. I wish I could keep you like this always." He slyly smirks as his hands pinch and roll my nipples.

"Mmmm. One day you might be able to." I moan as I trust and roll my hips.

Christian pulls me down and kisses me as he starts to take over so of the movements. He fists a hand full of my hair as he kisses down my face, my neck. His movements still as he lifts me enough to suck on my breast.

"You're the perfect appetizer before dinner. I love you-" I sit back up and go back to riding him. Hard. I'm in desperate need to for the friction.

"I love you too-" I groan as I reach my peak and come around him. My head falls back as I quiver.

"So. Fucking. Hot…" Christian says and I can feel his eyes burn into me as he watches me come down from my high. On the nightstand Christian's phone buzzes, but he ignores it as he grabs my hips and starts thrusting into me hard. I bite down on my lip, trying to keep myself quiet, but I can't, and my screams bounce of the four walls.

"Fuck Ana!" He grips hard on my hips holding me down as he spills inside of me. I worry that his fingertips may leave bruises.

Don't think I could explain those to Thomas. Although wouldn't be the first time I had make an excuse of running into something because of Christian's love marks.

My body falls on top of his. I'm completely content with life at this moment. We're both silent enjoy the afterglow of our love making.

Christian's phone buzzes again and he groans in response. "I really do have to get going now." He kisses me and I roll off him.

I hop off the bed and grab my pants. "Well thank you for round three. That should keep me sated till tomorrow." I smirk.

"Always my pleasure to please my darling."

We both finish getting dressed and I wrap Christian in my arms, not wanting to let him go. "I'll walk you out."

We leave my bedroom and I take his hand as we walk down the stairs. I hear a light bang behind us and when I turn around I don't notice anything out of the ordinary.

When we get to the front door, Christian sweeps me in his arms and gives me a kiss that makes me weak in the knees. Each time our lips touch, it's new and exciting.

"I love you..." He whispers against my lips.

"I love you, more."

"I doubt that." He chuckles, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Christian gives me one final kiss before he's out the door. I turn to head back up to my room. When I arrive, leaning on my door frame is LeRoy. His head is shaved clean and has a wild tattoo of a skull on replacing where the hair should be. He's skinnier than the last time I saw him and his skin is almost gray looking.

"What the hell are you doing here LeRoy? You're not supposed to be here."

My heart is thumping out of my chest. He looks murderous. I've seen the look that he has in his eyes countless of times in the eyes of my mother's pimp and dealers. They're the eyes that terrorize my dreams. I take two steps back, slowly inching my way from this crazed man.

 _How did he get in here? I thought Thomas changed the locks._

"This is still my house, bitch. Just because you're acting like the queen of the castle doesn't mean the prince can't come in and play. My dad wouldn't have kicked me out again if it wasn't for you and your so-called brother."

"What are you talking about LeRoy?" I say cautiously. I'm on high alert knowing he's seconds away from snapping.

His lips turn into an evil snarl as he pulls out his phone. "I wasn't expecting to come over and find your brother balls deep inside of you."

LeRoy starts the video on his phone. There it is in full techno color is Christian and I fucking. Me on top, reverse cowgirl.

How long was he watching us? That happened over an hour ago.

"Explains why he was do defensive of you. I would have to admit that you do look like a good fuck." He walks to towards me and I make a run from him.

I make it to the stairs, but he catches up to me, and pushes me down five stairs to the first landing. I land on my hands and knees catching myself from falling further. I try to get up when LeRoy grabs me by my hair, pulling me to my feet, and slamming me to the wall. He takes my wrist and holds them beside my head.

"What's the matter, _mother_? Why you are running?" He taunts me, pushing his body into mine. "I just want to talk…." His nose runs along my cheek then his tongue licks the bottom of my chin.

"LeRoy, please…" I beg him. I want to put up a fight, but I've been here before. I've been in this position one to many times in my life. The fear bubbles in my belly and I know I won't be able to get out of his hold. Even though the drugs have taken his body fat, he's still bigger than me. Also, I believe that anger and hatred make you stronger.

"Since you're such a slut I want to have a go at you as well. On top of screwing your brains out, I want all the money my father gave you to be his wife. That money belongs to me anyways."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy shooting up he wouldn't have cut you off." I hiss at him.

"Shut Up!" He slaps me across the face. The force of his slap spins my head. "I want what's owed to me. Unless you want my father to find out about your sick little affair with your so-called brother. I want my money; you stupid bitch. Then I'm going to fuck you. I'll show you just who the better dick is."

His grin is sinister and it makes my skin crawl. His crotch is now pressed hard against me. He's getting excited with his torture of me and rolls his hips in me for friction. The smell of his skin is making me sick and I try to ward of the impending nausea.

His nose brushes in my hair and I can feel his lips against my ear. "You do smell good." he chuckles, "What was it that he called you when he came? Ana?"

LeRoy cups my breast and I try to fight against him. My flight response finally picking up. He squeezes my breast hard and moans. "Oh, these are nice. Your _brother_ sure liked sucking on them. I think I will too."

I try to lift my knee to kick and he slaps me again. "Oh, stop your fighting. I don't want you _, yet._ You've already been rode hard and put up wet. I want you fresh for me. I want to taste your sweet cherry without his seed."

My blood runs cold and my heart is beating out of my chest. The fear is starting to overtake my fight response., although I continue to try to struggle against him. I want him off me. The memories of Giorgio having against the wall and punching me flash through my mind.

"Leave me alone, LeRoy." I spit out.

"I can't do that. You have twelve hours to give me my money and be on my bed naked. If you're one second late I'm showing the pictures to my dad and put the video I have on every porn site there is. You hear me?" He knocks me to the wall again as his lips forcefully press to mine. He tries to shove his tongue in my mouth and when I don't open he bites my lower lip. Hard.

He backs away from me and I lick the metallic taste of my blood away from my lip.

"Twelve hours you stupid slut." He warns me again before pushing me down to the ground almost sending me flying down the remainder of the steps.

LeRoy kicks my legs from under me and heads down the stairs laughing.

I hear some shuffling around coming from downstairs and make my way back to my room. I'm shocked, the few minutes I was gone LeRoy managed to ransack my room.

He wouldn't find much in here. I don't keep money on my person and he more than likely got my credit card. I look under my bed and notice my chest with my journal, the blanket, my Barbie, my ring, and some other mementos are untouched.

I sigh in relief knowing the things that mean the most are still intact.

I look at my dresser and he's taken my jewelry that I had on top. My underwear and clothes are scattered on the floor. My purse that was on my night stand is opened. I walk over there and like I figured the credit cards are missing. Thankfully, my phone remains in the charger.

I find Christian's name and hope that he hasn't made it to the restaurant yet.

 ***Where are you? I need you.**

I send the text and realize how that sounded. So, I send another one.

* **Something happened and I need to see you A.S.A.P**

I stare at my phone waiting for the little text bubbles to pop up. I feel like I'm waiting a lifetime for them. Fifteen minutes later I finally get a text back.

 ***I just got your message what happened? Are you alright?**

 ***I need to see you, NOW! I don't care how. I need to talk to you. Find a way to get here right away.**

 ***I'll be right there.**

I throw the phone down and crumble to my bed. I curl myself into ball and cry. The adrenaline finally leaving my body.

Everything that we worked to do might be ruined in a couple of hours. I don't care about the money, but there's no way in hell I'm letting LeRoy touch me.

What if he's already told Thomas? It's not like the man is thinking very straight. His visit, after being gone for almost five months, seems implausible. It was bad luck that he caught Christian and I together because I'm sure his true intent was to steal my money.

"Ana?" Christian's voice calls out into my room. His arms are instantly around my body and pulling me to his lap.

"Baby, what the hell happened here?"

"LeRoy…" I hiccup his name and sniff back my running nose. Christian's hold around me becomes tighter.

"What did he do?" Christian grits out.

"He… He... attacked me…." I whimper and cry again.

"He did what?" He says so softly, it's haunting.

"He has video of us having sex. He showed me, I tried to run and he pushed me down a few steps at the top…he told me he wants the money Thomas is giving me and…" I shut my mouth knowing what about to tell him is going to make his head pop. I nuzzle my head in his neck and it instantly brings me the comfort I desperately need.

"And what Ana?"

"He wants the money and sex from me or he'll tell Thomas and upload the video on line." I say in one long breath.

"He's fucking dead." His voice sends a shiver down my spine. "What else did he do to you Ana? I know there's more." His thumb runs down my lip, over the cut "He do this?"

I nod. "He slapped me, pushed me to the wall, and he kissed me. When I didn't kiss back he bite me. I'm scared Christian."

"Don't be scared, baby. I have you and I'll take care it. I won't let the fucker get away with it." His lips brush my temple and if it was possible, he's holding me tighter to him. We're molded as close together that we've become one. Our heartbeats are in rhythm.

Christian's body is still rigid. His lips remain on my forehead and he's lost in his own world. I can hear his thoughts racing while mine remain mute.

"What are we going to do?" I ask trying to pull him away from his inner battle.

"You aren't doing anything. I'll take care of everything. He'll regret the day he met Christian Grey." He growls and lifts me off his lap. He stands up and starts to pace.

"Christian tell me…" I move to grab his hand.

I just want him to tell me what he's working at. He's always been the one to take charge and do, then ask questions later.

However, I fear he's going to dive off the deep end and it'll be late for the questions.

"Ana, No. Listen to me for once in your life… listen."

I nod.

"I'll. Take. Care. Of. It." he says each word menacingly.

"How?"

I need to know what he wants to do. I need to protect him, like he always protects me. I know he's not thinking straight. He's a wild caged animal and once the door opens he's going to charge. Rip whoever is in front of him apart. Limb by limb.

He glares at me, grinding his teeth.

I poked the bear.

"Don't worry. I will handle it. _Nobody_ touches my girl and gets away with it. No one." Taking a deep breath, he looks me over, his eyes softening.

Christian walks to me lifting me in his arms and embracing me. He kisses me gently on my sore lip. Lays feather kisses over my eyes, down my nose, to the side of my neck.

"I'll meet you later. I love you."

"Christian, what are you going to do?" I plead. Visions of Christian beating LeRoy to a bloody plump run through my mind. LeRoy getting the upper hand also flashes. The thought of anything happening to him because of me makes my skin to prickle and tears fall down my face.

He waves me off before he stomps away and out the door.

I crumble to the floor and pray for him to come back to me.

 **LeRoy is back...** **Let me know what you think... What do you think is going to happen?**

 **And since I'm soo nice - I'll update tomorrow.**


	12. What happened? Chapter 11

**A/N: I had someone say they wouldn't read anymore because of the fact that C &A are being reckless because Thomas and Emma have people working around them ALL the time…. Umm no they don't. As stated in chapter 5 I believe. Thomas only has a housekeeper during the DAY and a cook that makes dinner. Also, Emma has very little staff too. So, I think it's safe to say there's not staff around all the time, so they know the right time to get it on (well sometimes). Also, I know people brought up cameras a few times. I was going to say something in the last chapter but it didn't fit the dialogue so it got axed. There's only cameras outside of the house and in Thomas' office. Not all rich people are like book CG with hundreds of cameras around. Hope that clears things up. ****Thanks to everyone else that's been sticking with this story, it means a lot to me. I loved all the reviews for the last chapter. Thank you!**

I spend the next six hours waiting for word from Christian, anything, to know that he's safe. I spent the first hour on the floor crying. Another hour pacing getting mad that he would just leave after what LeRoy did. The next hour realizing he left knowing he had to handle it before everything exploded in our face.

I tried to keep busy the rest of time trying to keep my mind off the fact that my boyfriend was missing and more than likely has his hands wrapped around LeRoy's neck. I tried cooking, watching tv, and cleaning up my trashed room. But nothing kept the dark thoughts and twisting nerves in my stomach down.

I've tried calling his phone countless of times and each time it went to voicemail.

At two a.m. I'm sitting on the couch chewing on the last of my nails when the front door slams. I jump at the bang my nerves getting the best of me.

I stand in case I have to make a sudden run for it if it's not Christian making all the racket.

"Ana?" Christian says appearing in front of me.

I'm so happy to see him I jump in his arms and kiss his face all over.

He's here. He's in one piece.

"I've been so worried about you." I say relieved as he sets me back on the ground.

"I'm okay."

I pull back from him and look him over. A sense of Deja vu washes over me as I look over his appearance. His hair is an unruly mess, his clothes are torn, and his fist is bloody and bruised. His eyes look lifeless like he's just come back from war. This isn't _my_ man.

I've seen him like this one other time, but I can't recall when at the moment. My mind is to cluttered to even try to figure it out. Nor do I care now, because he's here.

"What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. You should be asleep." he answers and kisses my forehead.

 _Asleep? Is he fucking nuts? How was I supposed to sleep with not knowing what's going on?_

"You're hilarious. What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing _to_ him, Ana." he says defensively.

"Your hand says otherwise Christian." I take his hand and gently kiss his swollen knuckles.

How many times have I kissed these knuckles, because they were beat and bruised because he's beat the crap out of someone. My man has one hell of a possessive temper, but I know his heart is in the right place when he turns into Muhammad Ali.

"I punched a wall." he grumbles.

I don't know if I can believe that or not.

" _Okay?_ Well, did you talk to him, set him straight, beat the crap out of him, what did you do?" The questions come out of my mouth a mile a minute. "We have four hours left Christian."

I'm now panicked again by Christian's lack of information. If he wasn't put in his place than he can come back for us. _Kill_ us. LeRoy's brain is so warped from the drugs he might doing anything in the heat of the moment when provoked.

"He's not going to come, Ana. I handled it. I got all the pictures and the video of us. He's not going to bother us. I promise." He says forcefully. No hint of doubt or concern in his tone.

"Then tell me what you did to stop him."

 _How does a couple of punches and telling him who's boss guarantee his silence?_

 _Why is he hiding this from me like is some sort of secret CIA mission?_

"I threatened him the same way he did you. Then got pissed and punched a wall. He has a fucking mouth on him that's for sure, and I put him in his place. He's not coming back." He says strongly with deep conviction. The life starting to appear again in his gloomy gray eyes. "I told you no one touches my girl and gets away with it."

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. It starts of gentle, but gets more passionate and hungry as it continues. We're all teeth and tongue, absorbing all the love we have for one another.

The tension and anxiety I was holding in comes crashing down. Sweet relief that Christian is here and safe. He breaks away from me, his hands run down my face, and the dam finally breaks. I ugly cry with huge tears running down my face.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's over."

"I'm just…glad you're…okay. I've been so...worried." I say as I hiccup and sniff through my tears.

He gathers me in his arms and carries me to the sofa. He sits down, holding me in his arms, as I cry. He doesn't say anything as I nestle myself into his body.

Christian strokes my hair and gives me light kisses, as I try to calm myself. I sit myself up to look at him. My white knight. My savior. Yet, I oddly feel disconnected from him. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders and he refuses to share with me. It drives me mad.

I use my sleeve to clean off my face of tears and snot. I know I look so attractive in this moment.

Once I finally stop crying all the way, I decide to question him again. I'm like a reporter hungry for the information. Dying for every morsel I can suck out of him.

"How can you be so sure he's gone? What if he doesn't listen and comes back angrier. How do you know you got everything he had?"

Christian sighs and brushes my hair back, "Because I did. You're going to have to trust me that I handled it. I destroyed the video and his phone. I got back your ID, credit cards, and your jewelry. They're in the car. I'll handle the outside security cameras later." He kisses my lips gently. His piercing gray eyes stare into me, trying to bring me comfort. It works and the tension in my body sags.

"Listen, I don't want your mind filled with what happened. It's better that you don't know. All you need to know it's over. I made a vow to always protect you and that's what I did. Now can you stop questioning me, I'm not on trial." His eyes search mine looking for the reassurance that I'm going to stop bugging him.

"I do have a follow up question?" I say timidly.

"Of course, you do." He groans and rolls his eyes, "What is it?"

"What are you going to tell Emma? Where does she think you are? You've been gone for over six hours."

"Emma thinks I'm at home with a stomach bug. She decided to take that time to jet off to Vegas or Chicago or wherever for the weekend. I didn't have time to listen, nor did I care. You are more important than this entire scheme. If we had to bolt right away because of the prick we would've. I would've cashed out everything I could and got you far away. Thankfully, the problem handled itself. Although, I still wouldn't mind leaving."

"No." I say softly, not even sure if I believe that answer. "We're halfway there, Christian. Six more months and no more major worries."

His nose kisses mine as his forehead rest on mine. "You know the first thing I want to do when we get out of here to the sandy beaches of the Caribbean?"

"No? What?"

"I'm making you my wife and knocking you up." He says ever so sweetly and sincerely.

My heart flutters at finally being Mrs. Christian Grey. Then to hold our little boy or girl in my arms, with our feet dug in the sand.

"Yeah, that's what I want too."

"Let's get a shower and wash this day off us. Then I want to make love to you and fall asleep for the rest of the day."

"Sounds like my kind of plan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two days later Thomas has called and told me he was returning from Chicago three days early. He wouldn't tell me anything about his early return and said we could talk when he got back him. I became concerned to why he had to cancel his trip early. It's not like him to end trips early since I've known him.

Christian told me also that Emma was back and she mentioned very little of her trip. I know Christian asked her because he's good at playing the game of doting husband. Well, I'm not sure how much of a game it is since in general he's very caring.

I've learned over these last couple months that it's not something I really worry about anymore. It used to make me crazy with jealousy, but I do trust him, and that's all that matters. At the end of the day I know he's mine and I'm his.

I enter the foyer when I hear the door close. Thomas looks up at me and his face looks like he's seen a ghost.

I quickly approach him and gently rest my hand on his shoulder to provide some source of comfort. "Are you okay?" I ask.

He shakes his head and pulls me into his arms. He holds me tight and I return his affection. I can tell something has struck him to his very core.

"What's going on Thomas?" I look up at him and touch his face.

"It's LeRoy." He says sullenly.

My heart skips a beat at the name and my blood runs cold.

He clears his throat trying to choke back the tears. "He's dead. His friend went over to his place when he hadn't heard from him. The door was unlocked which wasn't unusual for LeRoy. Anyways the friend walked in. LeRoy didn't respond and he called 911. The police believe it to be a drug overdose. He was found with the needle in his arm."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I rush to give him a hug.

I'm not really sorry, but no person deserves to lose their son. I only wonder when this happened? Like a stab in the gut I wonder if this was Christian's doing. Would he do this? Or did LeRoy get so high and overdose knowing that he lost getting his hands on a crap load of cash.

"I always thought if I cut him off he wouldn't be able to afford the habit and see that he needed help. I should've done more, but he was always acting up."

"You did what you thought was right. I know from experience though if they want the drugs bad enough they'll find the money."

Thomas kisses the top of my head, "I know." he steps out of my hug and walks to the bar grabbing the bourbon off the shelf.

"I put him in rehab once but he didn't stay for more than 72 hours. I thought tough love would help…" his voice flutters as he knocks back the shot of bourbon.

I don't what to say to the man drowning himself in bourbon. I'm at a total lose. There's a part of that's glad LeRoy is dead. I want to dance on his grave. I mean the man did threaten to rape me. It's one thing demanding money, but god knows what he would have done to me if he had the chance.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I offer. I really don't know what to do in this situation. How to I comfort the man whose son is dead and there's a chance my boyfriend had a hand in.

The thought of Christian doing that sends shivers down my body. I've known Christian for forever. Is this really something he would do?

"There is something you can do to keep my mind at ease just for a little bit." He knocks back another shot and stalks over to me like I'm prey. Thomas' hands grab my ass and he trusts me into his hardening bulge.

 _He wants sex? His son just dies and he wants sex? Is this part of the grieving process?_

"I think taking a load off in you would help a lot. You always make me feel amazing afterwards Rose." His hand travels down the front of my pants and he runs a finger along my dry core.

I'm in no way turned on. Nor do I think I could in this moment. It's not like Thomas does anything for me in the first place. Then the thoughts racing in my head between LeRoy being dead and Christian's possible involvement makes me drier than the Sahara.

He dips his fingers into me and kisses me. I try to shut off my mind and take what Thomas is giving me. This isn't what he needs while he grieves his son and this isn't want I really want to do.

"Thomas." I pant as I move slightly away from his lips. I don't want to put off that I don't care. As far as Thomas goes he's been nothing but sweet and kind to me and I want to show him that I care about him, even in this moment. But not like this.

"What is it Rose?" He huffs. His fingers still penetrating me. It's like he doesn't ever seem to notice my lack of excitement.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I know you're upset. Maybe we could talk." I offer. I want to do anything, but _this_ right now. However, it looks like I won't have a choice.

"I don't want to talk, Rose. I want to forget. Can you do that for me?" His eyes plead with mine.

The only thing I can do is nod. Giving in and playing my part as a caring wife.

Thomas roughly pulls his fingers out of me and rips open my blouse. His lips attach to my neck as he moves me to the couch that Christian and I made love on only hours ago.

I close my mind off like I do every time we do this and let my body take over the work, as I dream of Sandy beaches and Christian.

x-x-x-x-x

Thomas has fallen asleep and I sneak out of the room leaving him alone. He won't care that I didn't stay. Or at least I hope he doesn't. There's always the good stand by lie that he was snoring and keeping me awake.

I rush to my shower and clean myself off. I feel filthy and don't feel as I'm coming clean.

I need to see Christian.

Once I'm done with the shower I ask that he meets somewhere. He readily agrees and we can meet at Denny Park.

I quickly get dressed and check with Thomas to make sure he's still asleep. I'm hoping the amount of bourbon he knocked back between our _sessions_ will keep him out for awhile.

I grab my purse and keys. I drive the five miles out to Denny Park. I spot Christian already waiting for me on a secluded park bench. The air is chilly and there's a heavy wind which I'm sure keeping the usual people that fragrant the park away.

"We need to talk." I say plainly, crossing my arms across my chest.

Christian purses his lips together and chuckles. "And here I thought we were meeting each other here because you missed me. What's going on?"

"Tell me the truth about what you did to LeRoy." I accuse, no longer what to be in the dark about what happened that night.

"You don't believe what I told you?" he snaps.

"He's turned up dead."

"I didn't do anything Ana. I told you already. I'm sure he caused his own demise." he bites back at me, becoming _very_ defensive.

I don't believe him, but I'm not going to tell him that. There's no way I should let anything happen to him if he did do it. I don't understand why he doesn't tell me more.

My eyes meet his. His expression is deadpan there's no flashes of hurt, anger, or sadness in them. He's shut off like he did that night he came back from handling LeRoy. It's worry some, but whatever happened that night I know it had to be to protect us. Protect me. I sigh knowing that I'm not going to get anything out of him and it's not worth the energy to try.

"You're right. I'm sorry." I move to wrap my arms around him and sit on his lap.

He hesitates to put his arms around me. When he finally does he pulls me tight to him.

"I'd do whatever to protect you Ana. I've told you this countless time. LeRoy was a drug addict. He met his maker. That's all."

"Okay." I say softly.

It becomes clear that he knows how he died, or maybe it was a simple lucky guess it was the drugs that took him. LeRoy's lifestyle wasn't a secret. All in all, I don't think I want to know the truth, I don't think I would know how to process the information. Those six hours will always be a mystery to me, but all that matters now is LeRoy is gone. Another bad guy out of our lives. One less person to come between Christian and I.

 **Let me know what you think:) I know a lot of you got what you wanted when it came to LeRoy. :)**

 **I'll see you guys Monday- I will be skipping ahead slightly. More drama to come..**


	13. Shocking news- Chapter 12

**This chapter is where the story started with Ana meeting Christian in a hotel room. We've now caught up to that moment. :)  
**

 **All mistakes are mine :)**

It's been three months since LeRoy's death. Time started to fly as life got back to somewhat normal. The threat of LeRoy was gone and his death was ruled an overdose with no proof of foul play.

Once I found out that I felt like the weight of the world was taken off my shoulders. Christian still won't tell me anything about what happened that night. I try with all my might not to have it bother me and know one day I'll do my best to get it out of him.

Thomas had LeRoy buried next to his mother two days after finding out about his death. He refused an autopsy since the investigators couldn't find any reasons more than the lethal dose of heroin in his tox screen. Thomas kept saying that he just wanted his son to be at peace and not cut open and picked apart before it happened. The funeral was small, only a few family members had turned up. Christian was not pleased when he had to attended the funeral with Emma. Hell, I wasn't pleased, but at least I saw with my own eyes, the monster goes into his final resting place.

I was in Paris for three weeks. Longest three weeks of my life. Skyping with Christian wasn't even near as close as satisfying as seen him in person. I spent most of time in a lavish hotel suite, on my own. It didn't feel right to venture around Paris without Christian. Maybe one day we could travel the world.

One day.

Thomas bought me a whole bunch of clothes from people I never heard of before. Half of it was ugly if you ask me, but he wanted me all dolled up for business dinners. I never felt more like a trophy wife than I did those three weeks. The wives of the partners were all high society, nose in the air, bitches. I hated all of them. Thomas made me go out with them once and I quickly put my foot down about going on a second adventure with them. Every second I was with them they were throwing shade my way.

At least when we all went to the pool and I showed up in my string bikini, did I make those bitches cry. They could only wish their bodies were as tight and perky as mine. They hated me more because I had something plastic surgery could never buy them.

Mid way through the trip I started getting sick; vomiting, nausea, and extreme exhaustion. I waved it off to being away from home and eating rich French food. However, it's still lingering.

I don't dare tell Christian about how I'm feeling knowing he would blow the whole thing out of proportion. I'm hoping that it will pass soon. Although, being wrapped in his arms again, at the Heathman Hotel, after a good fuck, and session of making love, has helped a lot.

I lay little kisses on his chest as his hand massages my ass.

"You're never allowed to go away so long again. I miss you too much."

"I missed you too. I can't wait for this to be over."

"Me too. I already have our passports ready to go, as soon as that two mil hits the account were getting out of here so fast their heads will spin."

"Where do we go… what's the first thing we do?" I ask him. We've dreamt of this a million times, but never came so close to it actually coming true till now.

"Well, we always said we would end up in the Caribbean, but we would just have to pick what island we would want to go to." he tells me as he brushes the hair from my face.

"I've been reading up on them. I fell in love with St. Lucia. It seems to have a very good community of people and the property was some of the cheapest of the islands."

"Then St. Lucia it is. Maybe we should have you stockpile a bunch of bikinis, little ones, that I plan to rip off you every chance I get." he wiggles his eyebrows at me and pushes my back into the mattress.

"I could just walk around... naked…"

He growls and bites my lower lip, "You're trying to make me keep you knocked up, aren't you?"

"Well, isn't that part of the plan?" I ask as his eyes twinkle in mischief.

My stomach lurches at the thought of have a whole bunch of kids that are the exact mixture of Christian and I. It might sound vain, but I think the both of us will make some damn cute kids.

"Oh, very much so… I _guess_ I'll have to ask you to marry me too. Wouldn't want our child to be born out of wedlock, now would I?"

"No, we wouldn't…"

Not like us. Our children should grow up knowing that their mommy and daddy loved each other. That they were created because we wanted them more than anything and not because we were stuck with them.

"I've pictured a million times how I was going to ask you…" He tells me as plops back next to me, propping himself on his elbow.

"How?" I push wanting to know all his secrets.

"Where would be the fun if I just told you everything? Don't you want to be surprised?"

I shake my head, "Tell me."

He pushes his lips together and runs his hand down my naked arm. "I'll tell you one of ideas…" he gleams.

His finger travels down the swell of my breast and traces over my nipple. They're already erect from are sexcaspeds no more than twenty minutes ago, but they still ache to have his mouth wrap around them.

Like he's reading my mind, he starts leaving light kisses on my face as he talks, "First, I would find the best ring from a gumball machine. You know the ones that charge a full dollar." I nudge his shoulder laughing as his lips trail down my neck. "Then maybe take you to Chuck E Cheese and present the ring to you on a pepperoni pizza, as that giant Rodent sings to you."

His mouth moves to my nipple and he sucks hard, as I moan loudly, forgetting about his childish proposal.

He gives each one special attention and when I think he's going to slide into me again, he makes an obnoxious popping sound when he releases my nipple. He grins at me, wild and happy as he continues his tale.

"You of course would say yes, because what girl would turn down a dollar ring lying in a pile of greasy dough and cheese. We'll get up and dance. The manager will be so happy for us he gives us twenty dollars in free tokens and we play the night away."

"Please tell me there's booze included in this crazy fantasy."

"Fantasy?" he says in mock disgust, "Oh baby, I plan to make it a reality." he winks at me before giving me a hard kiss on the lips.

I roll my eyes at him as he rolls out of the bed, "Where are you going?"

"I think we need to eat and now I'm craving pizza…"

I pick up the pillow and throw it at his head, laughing. Knowing that if he did ask me at a Chuck E Cheese, I would say yes.

In a way, it's so us. Well, the old us.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later we have eaten, bathed, and crawled into bed for the night. This has been one of the best days we've had together in a long time. It reminds back to our early days when we lived in our van. Just the two of us and didn't have to answer to anyone.

This is paradise in itself. I know as long as I have him anywhere we go with perfect. Who would have ever thought I would find my true love at six.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you." Christian starts grabbing my attention before I started dozing off to Neverland.

"What?" I answer, but eyes drooping from the sex and the exhaustion I've had the last couple of weeks.

"I found April and Mark. I gave them the money…"

That woke me up and I sit straight up, "When?"

"While you were gone. The PI found them and I took a quick trip out there and gave them the money."

"You did what? Why didn't you tell me?" I feel my temper start to rise. I can't believe he would do that behind my back after he told me he wanted either one of us going back.

"Because I told you there was no way I was letting you back there. Plus, I was there for two hours and left right away. I didn't even like breathing that air longer than I had too. They were grateful and told me to kiss you for them." He leans over to kiss me and I put my hand up to stop him.

"Wait. You threw a fit about either one of us going back there, so you go and do it behind my back?"

"I didn't trust the PI with that kind of money. Plus, Emma went out of town and I decide to do it than. It's no big deal. If you would've gone you would want to tour the old town." He says rolling his eyes.

"No, I wouldn't have Christian. I wanted to be there, why would you do that?" I move off the bed and grab the robe off the floor. "I wanted to see their faces…say hi to them…"

"And you can tell me you wouldn't have wanted to trace down our mothers?" He sits up on the bed, crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at me.

"So, what if I did? There still our mother's Christian. Yes, maybe I would have been nosey and wanted to see what they were doing? Did they even notice us missing? Sue me." I growl at him as I tie the robe tight to my body.

"And that's why I didn't tell you or bring you along. You don't need to worry about that. They're out of our lives, for good. You need to accept it."

"Well excuse me for wondering. I didn't think it was against the law to be curious about the people that gave birth to us."

"That's about all they did for us. Forget them, like they forgot us. They're fucking gone. Leave them in the fucking past in the fucking dirt where they fucking belong." He yells loudly, the vein in his neck pulsating.

We stare at each other, about to have a show down at the OK corral, when I break down in tears and flee the room. I lock myself in the bathroom, not really sure to why I'm crying like this. I've been such a mess these last weeks and I keep thinking maybe my period is coming.

Shit when was the last time I had my period. The pill always fucks me up and I'm never on time.

"Ana?" Christian's comes through the wood door. "Baby, please don't cry. I'm sorry." He jiggles the handle as I try to choke back my tears. I don't blame him for his hatred, but I don't get why he always takes it out on me?

The impending nausea that I've been trying to hold back for hours makes its appearance and lose the little bit I had to eat into the porcelain.

"Ana!" Christian's voice rings out more urgent than before.

Dry hacks rack my body as Christian keeps calling my name demanding I open the door.

"I'll be out in a minute. Take a fucking chill pill." I holler back to him through my coughs.

I clean myself up and go back to the bedroom. And just like I thought he would be, he's pacing back and forth, pulling on those gorgeous long curls.

"What have I told you about yanking on your hair?" I say to him.

He spins on his heel to look at me, "That you don't like bald guys." He smiles. I'm sure happy I'm talking to him and not skinning him alive. "Although, I know it's not true because when my mom shaved my head when I was fourteen because she thought I had lice, you couldn't keep your hands off it, and when it grew back you liked the way it tickled between your thighs."

I cross my arms doing my best not to be humored by him, but can't help the small smile that creeps up on my face.

 _Bastard._

Christian approaches me slowly and runs his hand down my face, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I'm sorry about going to see April and Mark without you. I swear I had your best interest at heart. And if you want to make another trip to see them we can. I gave them my number, if they decide to get cell phones, to call us."

I giggle at the thought, "They would never buy that kind of useless technology that's ruining our future generations."

"Very true. Am I forgiven?" I nod and he kisses me long and hard. He slips the robe off my shoulders and we become one again.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two days later I'm working at the shelter helping set up a slew activities for the kids and also we are having a small job fair. Local business are coming in an interviewing people for jobs. We set up the willing applicants with clothes, haircuts, and resume help. They're all willing to work hard and these businesses, from fast food to office jobs, are eager to hire them. It's all part of the new program being built to give back in the community in need.

Christian isn't here today and it's a shame because I know he was looking forward to helping out. Emma took him to LA yesterday for a fashion show and he should be back tomorrow night.

I hate spending all this time away from him. This last month has sucked with him being so far away.

"Rose?" Crystal touches my shoulder, "Are you feeling ok? You look very pale."

I've become really close with Crystal over these last couple months of volunteering here. I absolutely adore her and she had the biggest heart out. She treats everyone that comes into this shelter like family, welcomes them with open arms, something much needed when you're going through a rough time in your life.

"I'm fine…" I lie. I admit since I've woken up this morning, I've been dizzy, breaking into a cold sweat, and drained. It doesn't help that I haven't been able to keep anything down these last couple of days.

I keep hoping whatever is going on with me will pass although at this point I'm not so sure.

"You're not fine. Sit down." She demands, much like the mama bear she is.

"Crystal, I can't. There's too much to be done right now. I'm fine…" I wave her off.

I hear Crystal huff behind me, as I walk over to help one of the older gentleman with his tie. The kind man smiles at me as I loop his tie around his neck. "You look mighty spiffy, Dale."

"Thank you, Rose. I haven't felt this good in ages. It would be good to work again." He tells me honestly.

I smile at him, "You're going to kick ass today. I can feel it." I pat his shoulder.

The room starts to spin again and I close my eyes tightly to stop myself from swaying. I hear my name being called, but it sounds so far away. I feel my body crumble to the floor before the world around me goes black

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I awake and I'm surrounded by white walls, bright lights, and a familiar smell. I'm in the hospital. I hate the fucking hospital. I look around the room and see Crystal at the end of my bedside.

"What happened?" I ask once I find my voice to speak. I note the IV in my arm and the pounding in my head.

"You passed out, because you didn't listen to me about sitting down." She says sternly getting out of her chair. "You gave us all a freight young lady."

"Sorry. I really did think I was alright." I tell her.

Crystal places her hand on top of mine, "I'm glad you're okay. Did you want me to call your husband for you?"

"No, I don't want to worry him." I say thinking of Christian and not Thomas. The last thing I need right now is Christian's worry. I'm sure I just have the flu or something.

"You sure?" She asks again.

"Yes. I'm sure it's nothing that some rest and meds won't cure. You should be back at the shelter, they need you." I tell her.

"They're fine. I left in the hands of Marla. I couldn't leave one of my best volunteers and supporters alone. I'm grateful Dale was able to catch you before you crashed to the floor. Last thing you need is a concussion."

 _Wouldn't be the first time with one of those. I wonder if this hospital would take my frequent flyer card?_

"Tell him thank you. But you should get back. I'll be okay. I swear." I try to reassure her. Everyone at the shelter needs her more than I need her.

She hesitates and looks at me for what seems like forever, trying to gage me. "Alright, I'll go. However, if you need anything you call me." she sighs, and looks me over again "How do you plan to get home?"

"I was born with two feet." I joke and she narrows her eyes at me, "I'll call a cab. I promise."

"I hate to leave you here alone."

"Crystal, I'm fine. Please they need you more than me." I tell her again and she nods finally relating.

Crystal finally leaves and a nurse comes and checks on me. She's told me there waiting on some blood work and they would move from there. I didn't have a fever, but said I was severely dehydrated, and they won't to put a couple bags of fluid in me before I can even think about leaving.

The nurse replaces the empty saline bag and leaves me be as I wait for the attending. I always dreaded coming to this place. I remember the first time I had to come to the ER. When I was ten and my mom's pimp broke my arm in two places. Christian and I walked on foot to the Emergency department. We waited for hours to be seen, I got x-rayed, but when they started asking too many questions about where are parents were, we bolted. That's when we met Peter. He casted my arm up like they would do in the field and gave me some asprins. He did a good job and it healed, my wrist clicks now, but hey it avoided running into CPS.

Thankfully, years later we met Dr. Trevelyan who treated us without the threat of reporting us. Well, till that day I lost the baby at Giorgio's hands.

 _I hope that bastard is frying somewhere._

The curtain pulls back to reveal a young woman with raven hair, pulled into a tight bun, and bright green eyes. She gives me a half smile as she approaches the bed.

"Mrs. Anderson…I'm Dr. Samuels. I attended to you while you were passed out. I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train. Other than that, I'm peachy."

Dr. Samuels chuckles lightly, "I'm glad to see you have a sense of humor. I have your test results back…." she starts as she looks over the papers on her chart. "It seems along with your low blood pressure and the dehydration, your iron is extremely low too. But this sometimes tends to happen in the early stages of pregnancy."

I feel the blood drain from my face, "What?"

"You're pregnant Mrs. Anderson. According to your HcG levels I would say between six to ten weeks. I ordered an ultrasound to take a closer look."

"Pregnant?" I say again, wondering if maybe I'm still passed out and in some sort of dream land.

"Yes, I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Also, I would like you to start taking prenatal vitamins. I can prescribe some or you can get them over the counter. Make you get ones with 600mg of Folic Acid. I'm also going to prescribe you some iron pills as well to get your levels back up. I want you to go to your primary doctor or your OB to get tested again in a few weeks. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I was on the pill...because I had a miscarriage years back… will that affect anything? It won't harm the baby, will it?"

"As long as you stop taking them now you should be fine. There's always a risk of miscarriage, especially in the first twelve weeks, sometimes there's no reason for it…"

 _Unless your mom's dealer beats you to a plump, leaving you for dead._

"As long as you do everything you can to stay healthy and not do anything reckless the odds are usually good. Plus, when we get the ultrasound and we see that heartbeat." she says with confidence, "the risk of miscarriage drops, especially if it's really strong. I'm going to go place the order and a technician should come and get you."

I give her a tight-lipped smile before she leaves the room.

 _A baby. Christian and I are having a baby._

A baby that we will be able to care for a love. In three months, I won't be showing that much, so nobody has to know I am before we leave out of here on our permanent honeymoon.

I rub my hand over my stomach and make wish that my baby will be protected, loved, and be able to watch him or her grow into a safe and happy adult.

 **A/N: let me know what you think... I love hearing it...**

 **Also, I'll be posting a flashback chapter tomorrow (it has the gumball ring story, some Christian POV, and their first time...) because I haven't had a chance to edit the next chapter... but I figured some happy moments would be nice first...**


	14. Bonus: Flashback -gumball, first time

**Flashback chapter today: This is some "fluff" -some happy moments of their past... I'm not sure how all this turned out, especially their first time... but it's done and here it is...**

 **All mistakes are mine...**

 **The Story about the Gumball ring… 12 years old.**

Christian pulls me into a little corner shop. _Stop and Go_ is ran by this nice old Chinese guy and his wife. It's where we go when we have some extra cash and buy ourselves a treat. We're kids and we do happen to like the occasional chocolate bar.

 _Plus, the sugar helps keep us awake._

Han lets us panhandle on the curb of his store and makes sure we're both getting our homework done.

We both decided to get a bottle of cherry Pepsi, a bag of chips, and a snickers bar. We made forty dollars today; we'll give our mom's ten each and keep the rest. They should be happy with that. Depending on what corner we sit at determines how much money we're going to make. We did so-so for today and weekends is when we make the most money.

"Why don't you two get a sandwich today? On me. This stuff won't fill you up and give you stomachache." Han tells us pointing to the junk food on his counter.

"We can't. You're already so kind to us already." I tell Han, who smiles brightly at us.

"Nonsense. My wife would have my behind if she saw what I was letting you buy this junk again."

"But it tastes good." Christian says laughing.

"Yes, but you too need to eat better. Go get a sandwich from the case." He says firmly and points back to the refrigerator case behind us.

"Yes, sir." I salute him and Han laughs. We pay for our snacks and make our way to the case.

Han and his wife Lou know our home life sucks, that we go without food most days, but he doesn't know about the abuse. Most families around here go without and this wonderful couple do what they can to help out. Lou always says sometimes it takes a village to raise a child, so there doing their part in helping raise us.

 _I don't understand why those two don't have kids, they would be awesome parents._

Christian and I pick out our sandwiches; I get tuna and he gets a turkey. We put them in our bag and give Han our thanks.

As we walk to the door, Christian stops me and pulls me to the five gumball/prize machines the store has.

"What are you doing?" I ask Christian as he sticks a quarter into the gumball machine.

Christian looks at me and slyly grins at me before turning back and spinning the knob to release the prize.

The ball clinks in the door and he opens the hatch to pull it out.

"Why did you get a ring and not a bouncy ball?" I ask him as he pops the plastic ball apart.

"I got it for you." he answers and reveals a plastic gold ring with a fake blue gem glued in the middle.

"Oh…" before I can finish my sentence he slips the plastic band on my finger on my left hand.

"Ana be my wife."

I giggle and look at the ring. "Wife?"

"Yes, because you're mine. Everyone at school needs to know that you are, especially Billy. I'm the only guy in your life. He can't have my job." he growls between his teeth and crosses his arms.

Billy Jerkins asked me to be his girlfriend. Christian got mad and pushed him down on his butt. I didn't even get a chance to tell him no, before Christian pulled me away. I think that will be one less person that tries to come into our bubble. I like our bubble. In our little bubble, it's safe and happy with no worries. We have enough people trying to come in and bust it already.

"Okay." I tell and give him a loud wet kiss on the cheek.

"Ana!" he whines and wipes his cheek.

"What? Wives kiss husbands you know." I laugh and go in to kiss him again, making obnoxious kissing sounds

"Cut it out…" he laughs and goes running away from me out of the store.

"Never…" I yell as I rush after him.

I chase Christian down the alley that goes towards our apartments. I'm out of breath from all the laughing and I stop halfway there.

"Christian…" I pant out, "stop."

Christian stops in his tracks and turns back to me. "What's wrong?"

"I need a break from running." I say catching my breath and he comes back over to me.

"Hop on my back," He tells me, turning his back to me and kneeling. I jump onto his back and wrap my legs and arms around him.

"Giddy up, hubby." I joke. Christian laughs and carries me back to the apartment building. Ever since he got strong enough, Christian will carry me around if he can. We get teased at school a lot for being together _all_ the time. One of our teachers thought we were twins for the longest time. We come as a pair and most people know not to break us apart.

 _Separation anxiety is real!_

We get back to the apartment and there's yelling coming from inside my place. "Great." I mumble.

"Come on…" Christian grabs my hand and leads me to his place. The door is opened, but thankfully it's quiet.

We tiptoe in and walk past his mother who is strung out and passed out on the couch. We walk in his room and close the door.

"One day it would be nice to come home and not have to worry who's behind the door." I sigh as I sit on his bed.

"One day it will happen." he sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"I like my ring."

"It matches your eyes. I'm glad I didn't get the red one. I know you don't like the color red."

I hate red because it means pain and blood.

I love this ring and I know I'm going to have to keep it a secret that I have it. I'll have to put it in the hole in my wall, that's hidden in my closet, so no one will take it and destroy it. That's where I hid everything Christian gives me when I'm at home.

"I'm going to wear it everyday" I tell him as I play with the plastic ring on my finger.

Christian gives me a peck on the cheek, equally as wet as the one I gave him at the store. I laugh and go to wipe it off.

"Now we're even."

 **Age 14-(a month before they become more-)**

I'm sitting outside the school on the steps. I'm crying like a sissy. I'm just tired of always being picked on, cornered. It's like I have a giant target on my back and everyone is always trying to throw darts at it, but the darts always pierce my heart.

Austin Peters tries every day to make mine and Christian's life a living hell. Christian and Austin hate each other with a passion, since the second they met they've been out for each other's blood. Christian says it's because it's the way he looks at me. When my body started to change and got these huge boobs, Austin was one of the first to take notice. He's always talking about my boobs; how large and bouncy they are. He thinks I belong flat on my back and I should start practicing now for my future jobs.

Austin is a year older than us, he's huge, ugly, and a moron. There's no real reason for Austin's hatred towards us besides that Austin thinks of us as dirt under his shoes and low class scum.

Not that he has anything to talk about. The only difference between him and us, is that his sucky life takes place at a house with a mom and dad, and not a dingy apartment.

"Ana…." I wipe my nose with the back of my hand. I look up and see Christian come to sit next to me. "What happened?"

I shake my head, not ready to talk about it. I know he will go crazy once he finds who was picking on me.

"Ana, I can't help you if you don't tell me." He says as he brushes my hair back.

"It's not that big of a deal, Christian." I sniff, trying not to cry.

"Bullshit Ana. Tell me. It's my job to protect you and I can't do that if you don't tell me what happened. Someone upset you and you need to tell me who it is." He tells me with a sweetness and a growl in his voice.

I fumble with the ring on my finger. The one he gave me almost two years ago, when he shoved it on my finger and made me his "wife"

He definitely plays the role of husband well. Well, I think he does, the books I read say he does. Protective, sweet, supportive. We kiss, but nothing with tongue, like our mothers do with _them._ But we always peck on each other cheeks or very quickly on the lips. Christian always kisses my forehead before we go to sleep. He makes me feel loved.

"Tell me what happened, Ana. I'll find out some way."

"Austin…" I start and I can already see Christian's eyes flare with unspeakable anger. "He touched my boobs and my butt. He thought since my mom was a whore...so was I." I choke back the tears. The last thing I ever want to be is like my mother.

"He touched you?" Christian hisses. "He's a dead man… what the fuck!" Christian stands up and starts pacing. "He has no right to fucking put hands on you. What else happened?"

"He tried to shove his tongue down my throat. I kicked him in the leg, then a teacher walked by, and he let me go. I ran off to here to wait for you."

"Wait here." He tells me and storm off.

 **Christian's POV:**

I'm going to fucking kill Austin Peters. Nobody touches my girl. I mean nobody. It's bad enough I can't keep her safe all the time when she's by herself at home. It kills me every single time I hear a yell, scream, or a bang coming from her apartment. I tried to keep her with me whenever I can, we hide together, but then sometimes her mom will come over and take her back home. Those are the days I hate the most. When Ana finally comes back to me she's bruised and beaten.

I wish I could take every hit, kick, and punch for her. She's my everything. I need her in my life and I know I couldn't survive a second without her. When she came into my life I finally had a purpose. Sure, I was only six, but she needed me and I needed her.

"Christian…" Ana calls after me, hot on my heels. "What are you going to do?"

"Ana…" I stop in my tracks and turn around, "Let me handle this... he won't mess with you again when I'm finally done with him. Go… meet me in our spot. I'll meet you there in an hour."

Our spot, is a spot behind the bleachers on the high school football field. It's a block away from our apartments and where we run to when things get bad.

"No. I'm going with you. You shouldn't do this alone. You shouldn't do it at all, but…" She trails off.

"Fine, but stay out of the way."

She's so hard headed sometimes. I wish she knew I want to keep her from everything. However, that's where were the same, we both have a need to protect the other.

I spot Austin on the basketball court with two other guys. I don't know who the other guys are, but they step back as I approach the asshole. I'm not known around this school for having the most bubbliest of personalities.

Austin turns around and glares at us, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, if it isn't the street rat and his whore." Austin jeers and hacks a loogie to the side.

"Mother fucker"

Everything turns red and I charge him, slugging him in his ignorant, smug face. I hear the other two guys shout "oh shit." and Ana's scream in shock.

Austin tries to attack me back, but I put blow after blow into his face. I'm not even coherent at this point. I'm so blinded in my rage, my thoughts are racing, all I want to do is give him what he deserves.

I'm sick and tired of people walking all over us. That just because they're fucking bigger than us that they treat us like garbage. We've never done anything to anyone, but we're the ones that get stomped on.

 _The fucker is going to pay for putting his hands on my girl, for talking about her the way he does. She's my girl!_

"CHRISTIAN. STOP." Ana screams at me and I come back to life. I look over my shoulder and see her crying. In front of me is Austin, bleeding, and moaning.

"He's had enough Christian…" she says softly, grabbing my arm, and pulling me off. I look around and notice the two guys have ran off.

Austin lays on the ground none moving, but he's awake staring at me. "You stay the fuck away from us. If you don't, next time you won't be so fucking lucky." I kick him in the legs and take Ana's hand and move her away from the scene.

We end up in an ally when Ana wraps her arms around my waist and buries her face in my chest. Her body starts to shake and she's now making soft whimpers.

"Why are you crying?" I ask her. She sniffles and I can feel her tears through my shirt.

"I've never seen you that mad before." She mumbles into my chest.

I brush back her hair and kiss the top of her head. "Nobody hurts my girl. I promised to protect you and now he'll leave you alone."

She lifts her head to look at me. Large tears fall down her face and I wipe them away.

I hate to see her cry. Everytime I see her cry, it's like the first time I saw her, when she was cuddled in a ball, frozen, and scared. I knew from that second that it was my job to help her and care for her. She does the same for me. She's my best friend. And there's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone bring her harm.

"He could press charges. You could go to jail, Christian. "

"The stupid ass wouldn't do that." I scoff

"You don't know that Christian. You beat him up really good. His mom or dad might…"

"His parents care about him about as much as our mothers do. He had what was coming to him. He's to self-centered to tell anyone that I kicked his ass. He'd be a laughing stalk. He knows it."

"Doesn't matter. I wish…"

"Wish what Ana? Not for me to put him in his place for touching you? If I didn't he would do it again and there's no way in hell I wouldn't that happen." I shout.

"Don't yell at me." She says softly and moves away from me.

"I'm sorry." I reach out and take her hand. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault. I hate that he was able to do that to you." I pull her back to me. I kiss the top of her head as she continues to cry into my chest. God, she smells good. Like her strawberry shampoo that we get from the dollar store.

"I'm supposed to protect you. I hate when I can't… I hate it." I mumble. "If I can't do it-" I stop myself when I pull her pull away from me slightly. I'm still holding her as her big bright blue eyes stare at me.

"You do protect me. I would be dead without you. If anything were to happen to you because you were protecting me, I couldn't go on."

She moves back further and takes my hand in hers, "We should get these looked at...I'm sure Peter…"

"No, let's just go home. Please."

"Okay. At least let me clean them."

We make it back to the apartments and go to my room. My mom hasn't been home in a couple of days and I'm grateful for the peace. I don't know when she'll be back, but I'm sure she'll be strung out.

Ana comes back from my bathroom with a wet rag and starts to clean up my cuts. She takes care of each cut and when she's done she kisses the top of my hand.

"Thank you…"

I give her a smile and use it as an excuse to kiss her gently on the lips. Her lips are so soft. My dick starts to rise in my pants and I have to take my hand to push it down. It's bad enough she probably sees it every morning, when I wake with my morning wood.

I kiss her again and it causes her to giggle.

"Will you stay here tonight?" I ask.

"I was going to anyways," she shrugs. "You can help me with my math homework. We have a test... and I'm sooo not ready."

"Well, you have to stay awake in class to learn…" I tease her.

"I can't help that Mr. Stevens is a drag. He yammers on and I figure it's the perfect time for me to get some shut eye. Plus, I have you to teach me." She smiles brightly before getting up and grabbing her backpack.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I lie awake with Ana's head on my chest. It's amazing how perfect she feels in my arms. I feel so different with her lately. I want more with her. My heart beats faster for her and I know that it's more than her being my best friend. Over time my feelings for have changed. I feel more protective, more possessive of her, if that's possible. She stars in my dreams every night and I find almost any excuse to kiss her.

This girl is mine and always will be.

"I love you, Ana." I tell her sleeping form. "I'll do anything for you. I lie for you. I fight for you. I'd die for you. I kill for you if I have to. Anything to keep you safe."

She mutters something in her sleep, taking the blanket I gave when she was six, and pushing it under her chin.

It's not long before sleep finds me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up with Ana still curled in my arms. My dick is straining so hard in my pants this morning. It's harder than ever, but this morning it's different and I don't want to hide it from the beautiful girl in my arms. I want her to know this is what she does to me.

My dreams are always plagued with her. Last night's dream we kissed and she was naked on top of me.

I smile as she starts to wake up. She's always so cute first thing in the morning. I kiss her nose and then gently on the lips. "Good morning, wonderful." I tell her and she blushes at my term of endearment.

Hell, I'm taking a chance.

I roll her on her back and kiss her. My tongue licks her lips, until she opens her mouth and lets me in. She moans as we get lost in the moment. Fuck, this is so much better than any dream I've ever had. She tastes good and she's making these cute little noises underneath me, that spur me on to keep this kiss going.

I break away from her, both of us panting, my face inches away from hers. Her fingers gently touch her lips as her eyes search mine.

"What was that?" she whispers.

"I wanted to try and see what it was all about. Did you like it?"

She nods slowly, "Yeah."

"Good, because I'm going to do it again."

 _And again and again, because she's mine._

 **One month later: Ana POV**

I walk into Christian's room and he's pacing back and forth. He's not wearing a shirt and he's mumbling to himself. I can't understand a word of what he's saying.

I giggle watching him and that causes him to stop in his tracks.

"You banged?" I ask with a smirk. He banged the code on our adjoining walls that tells me his house is a clear. I didn't waste a second before I ran over here to see him.

Christian's eyes darken as he walks over to me. He looks so sexy in this moment.

 _Sexy. When have I ever called him sexy._

 _Although, it's true, he is sexy. I always thought he was good looking, but in this moment the way he's looking at me gives me tingles in my groin._

"Anastasia…" The way he says my name sends a shiver down my spine.

Holy crap, what's going on? I feel… different.

The last month things have changed between us. The touches, the sweet talking, and our kisses. Oh my god, our kisses, have become hot, needy, and tantalizing.

I was shocked the first time he shoved his tongue down my throat, but I quickly relaxed as our tongues flicked together, and marveled with how good he tasted.

Christian grabs me by the hips and pushes me flush to his body. He kisses me forcefully, before pushing me onto his lumpy mattress.

His body falls on top of me, his right hand moving up my leg to my ass. I break away from his lips, panting. "Christian…"

"I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Christian."

"No. I mean I _really_ love you. Hopelessly, undeniably in love with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, my everything. Well, you're already my everything. I want to be the one to protect and love you forever."

Wow. How can I turn that down? He's always been special to me. We always act like we're together anyways, but now we would have…titles. I like it. If I'm honest with myself, I think this is what I've been wanting. More. So much more.

I smile and kiss him again, "I'm hopelessly and undeniable in love with you too, _boyfriend."_

He grins and kisses me again. His tongue dances with mine as his hard dick presses into my crotch. When we sleep together, I've woken up many times with his erection pushed into me. Every time I watched him tuck it away, embarrassed, until lately, he seems to be showing it off.

He doesn't know the other morning I caught him in the bathroom jacking off. I couldn't look away. He was sitting on the toilet, playing with it. Something changed in me, when I watched the white liquid shot out of him, and my name left his lips.

I was turned on, but I didn't know what do about it, so I kept it to myself.

His hand plays with the button of my worn jeans and popping it undone.

His lips break away from me and he stares at me with such intensity. "Ana… I wanna…" he stops and kisses me again, leaving me breathless.

"I want us to have sex. Well, make love? It's all I've been thinking about."

"You want to have sex with me?" I croak out. "I mean do you know what to do?"

My heart starts beating faster. I'm not a 100% sure what to do. I know we get naked and he sticks his dick in me. I've heard my mother many of times and she always seems like she's enjoying it with the sounds she makes. I guess that's why she does it all the time, I can't imagine doing it if it hurts.

"I think so. The library had some books…on sex and some stories too. I read them because I knew I wanted to do _that._.. with you. I get crazy horny around you, like my dick aches... We don't have to. I won't make you…" he fumbles with his words and he's so cute right now.

"I want that too…with you." I say softly.

Christian's eyes gleam and he doesn't say anything else as he moves down my body and takes off my pants. I get shy, and cross my arms over my crotch, there's nothing sexy about my underwear. I look nothing like those models in those underwear ads.

"What's wrong?" He asks, I'm sure picking up on my uncomfortableness. The man can read me like a book. He knows my every look.

"Nothing. It's just- it's nothing."

He purses his lips together, I know he doesn't believe me, but he keeps going when he grabs the hem of my shirt. He pulls my shirt off over my head and then stands back.

He's looking me over like he wants to devour me. It helps ease my shyness and I sit up on my elbows.

"I'm still dressed." I tell him. I rake him over and I notice the large tent in his pants. "And you're still dressed to. I think we have to be naked for this." I joke.

I crawl over to him and grab his sweatpants and yank them down hard, along with his underwear. "Holy Jesus." I've come one on one with his one-eyed snake.

 _The fucking thing is huge. I didn't notice it was_ _that_ _ginormous. That's got to fit in me?_

I mean I have nothing to really compare it to. In fact, I have nothing to compare it to… but it's so long and so thick. I cross my legs in preparation.

"Can you…" I look up at him and he's looking down at me with a crooked smile.

"Can I what?" I say breathlessly.

"Put it in your mouth."

I stare at him for a minute, not sure how to answer him. I look at his dick and then back at him.

I can do this.

I put my hand around the base of his dick. Kind of like he did when he was jacking off. He hisses through his teeth when I start to work my hand back and forth. I stick my tongue out and lick the tip.

Okay this isn't so bad.

"Wrap your mouth around it." Christian says, his voice strained, as he stares down at me.

I put my mouth around him, tasting him. I'm surprised that I actually like the way he tastes.

 _What's that about?_

"More. Put it all the way in." he moans and starts to thrust his hips a little. I give a muffled laughed, wondering just what he's been reading lately.

"Ana…"

I close my eyes and let my mind take over. Licking, sucking, up and down his shaft. Christian grabs my head and pushes me hard to take him down his throat. I start to gag and push him away.

He falls out of my mouth and I cough, my eyes tearing up a little.

"Sorry…" Christian mumbles, "It just felt good."

I grab his dick with my hand again and I notice the tip glistening. Curious, I lick it off.

It's salty and something else I can't figure out, but it's not bad.

I go back to sucking him like a tootsie pop. I guess I'm doing this right because Christian seems to be making a bunch of pleasurable noises.

"Stop…" Christian groans and pushes me away.

I look up at him and frown, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" he says in a rush and grabs my chin in his hands. "It was perfect. I just want to come while I'm in you, because I'm not sure if I could come twice. And I want the first time to be inside you…" The blush forms on his cheek and I'm sure my cheeks are just as red. I nod and lay back on the bed.

He hovers over me, kissing me again. It's a little odd kissing him since the last thing in my mouth was his penis. I shake it off and enjoy the way it feels as his hand moves to my covered breast and he squeezes.

I moan as his other hand finds itself between my legs, running his fingers along my folds.

"You're wet." Christian mumbles out and I freeze.

Well, that's embarrassing.

"Sorry."

He shakes his head and chuckles. "It's good thing…" He kisses my cheek and his hand finds itself in my panties. He rubs me slowly and it feels so good. I groan when he removes his hand, but he surprises me when he puts the fingers that were just touching me, to his nose.

"Christian…" My cheeks are on fire. Holy shit. "What are you doing?" I gape at him.

"Smelling you. I read something that when a girl is horny, they smell good. Different. Something to with pheromones or some shit. I wanted to know because you always smell good, period. It means you're meant for me."

I giggle nervously. "You always have a way with words." He grins at me wildly.

"Let's get this bra off. I want to see all of you." He leaves small kisses down my neck and shoulder as her hands move to my back of my bra.

He fumbles with the clips and I giggle as he curses at himself. "Christian…Let me…"

"No. I'm going to get this stupid thing. I don't get why you have to wear these damn things anyways." He grits out, still fumbling with the hooks.

"Fuck it." He grabs the cups of my bra, lifting them up, and taking the whole garment over my head. "Finally." He sighs, as he tosses my bra across the room. His eyes totally focused on my breasts.

I swear he's drooling.

Within a second his mouth is on my nipple and he's sucking. Hard.

"Ow." I say as he tugs a little too hard.

"Sorry." he mumbles.

"It's okay. Just take it easy. I think my nipples are supposed to stay attached to my body." I tease him.

He nods and chews on the corner of his cheek. I know he's embarrassed, but I don't care. "I'm still not naked Grey." I purr, as my hands run up and down his chest. He exhales a large puff of air. His eyes twinkle and he nuzzles his face in my chest.

"I could live here." He gives each my breast a kiss before he works his lips down my stomach. He grabs the side of my panties and pulls them down my legs. He bundles up my underwear in his hand and puts it to his nose. I shake my head and look away from him.

"May I?" He asks, a large grin spread across his face.

"May you what?"

Christian doesn't answer me before he dives his face between my legs. I squeal when I feel his tongue licking me… _down_ there.

"Mmmm…" I hear him. "You taste good too."

His tongue and fingers plays around down _south_. It feels crazy good, I couldn't even care if he's doing it right or not. I'm wiggling against him, when his finger dips inside of me and he moves it in and out of me. My body takes over and meets his movements.

"Just wait till I get it inside of you." His fingers move out of me and I listen as he rummages around the room. I hear something rip, when he crawls back to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask still lost in a haze.

"I needed to get the condom. I got it from the nurse's office. They give them away like candy." He laughs. "I got- a bunch."

I sit up on my elbows and watch as he slides the latex on his dick. "Good. We're too young for babies."

He laughs and comes back to me. His elbows rest by each side of my neck, "You ready?" He asks cautiously. I feel his dick pushing into my entrance.

"Uh-huh…"

"Say the words, Ana."

"I'm ready. I want you, Christian." He gives me a light peck before slowly easing himself into me.

"Fucccck." Christian hisses as he penetrates through my walls. I squeeze my eyes tight and bite my lip.

It hurts.

"Are you okay?" He stops moving and peppers light kisses on my face. It's something he does when I'm upset to help calm me down. However, now it means so much more, especially in this intimate moment. I feel like I'm in one of those romance novels, but they never say anything about it being painful.

Maybe it's the fact that I've never done this before. The sting is already starting to ease up, but I keep my eyes close, chanting to myself that it's going to be alright. Because now that he's in me, hovering me, I want this.

"Yes… just give me a second." I breathe out. I calm myself and I can feel my muscles relax. I nod my head, knowing that he's looking at me for reassurances.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I open my eyes and I can tell he's freaking out. I raise my hand and place it on his cheek.

"Keep going. I'll be okay. It's already better...please." He kisses me, as he continues to sink into me. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist.

I move my arms around his neck as he starts rocking in and out of me. I open my eyes and watch the guy that I've known more than half my life, love me and cherish me.

I always feared that the first time I would have sex, would be against my will. That one of the pimps or johns would come for me. They always comment about my looks. Especially Rob.

"You still okay, baby?" He asks as he still moves.

"Yeah… keep moving… it feels really good now."

 _Like. Really. Good._

Christian gives a hearty chuckle, "That it does. A dream come true."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Christian falls next to me and pulls me tight to his body. My head rest on his sticky chest and my hand plays with his long curls.

"That was amazing." I tell him and place a small kiss on his chest.

"I think the more we practice the better it will get." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I shove his shoulder.

I sit up and move to straddle his hips. I press my naked chest into his and marvel with the way our bare skin feels together.

I wish we only did this sooner, but then again neither one of us was ready to do this sooner.

"I think you're going to have to show me these books you were reading. We can study them together."

"Definitely." he pauses and ponders something. "Did you… um… come?"

Did I? There's no doubt that I liked everything I was feeling and I want to do it again and again.

"I don't know...I got some tingles...it felt good though…"

"Hmm… what if we keep playing till we know for sure?"

I giggle and nod. "I would like that…"

He pulls my head down to kiss him and we start all over again.

 **Let me know what you think... I'll be updating tomorrow... so hold on to your seats...**


	15. We're having a baby Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the flashback chapter. Now on with the show...**

 **All mistakes are mine...**

I'm in the shower getting ready for tonight's dinner with Emma, Christian, and a few other of our "friends."

I'm anxious about seeing Christian tonight. Him and Emma got back into town late last night. I got a quick hello from him before I drifted back to sleep. I don't know how I'm going to pull him away long enough to tell him I'm pregnant. I can only wonder what his reaction is going to be.

I spent the whole night going through every emotion I could think of how he could react. My favorite thought was him smiling, kissing me ever so slowly, as his hand ran over my belly.

I really do hope he's happy and we can brave out these last three months. Although, I would be more than happy to make a run for it now. We don't really _need_ the two million. I think Christian has been able to put five million aside in the fake charity account.

He's mentioned that no one has even batted an eye at the missing money.

"Rose?" Thomas calls out into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I call back.

What's he doing in here?

"I have your new credit card. I'm going to put them in your purse."

"Alright." I answer, not thinking much about it. Thomas mentioned about opening a new account for me. I don't know why, but I'll take it.

I turn off the shower and dry myself off with the towel. I admire my naked body in the mirror. How in a few months it's going to change and grow. I can't the smile that crosses my face when I place a hand over my flat stomach. I'm having a baby.

The excitement wanes, when I think of the loss of our first baby. Even all the years later, the loss still stings. A lot. I do my best to not think of it. The day that lead us here. I should be cradling a two-year-old in my arms, going to parks, singing ABC's, and sleepless nights.

Although, I can't help wondering how the three of us would be living in this moment. Would we still be in poverty? Would we had made it or would be suffering like our mothers did with us?

Now being pregnant with this baby makes this whole scheme almost worthwhile. This child is going to have everything. Two loving parents, a safe roof over their head, and most importantly a happy home.

I have a good feeling about this baby. I know our little Angel is watching over him or her and will help us bring them safe into this world.

I take my robe and wrap it around my body. I head out to my bedroom to get dressed when I come face to face with Thomas. He's wearing a shit eating grin.

We haven't had sex in weeks and I really hope that his boyish smile isn't going to lead to that. I'm not much in the mood to fake it.

That's when I spot the black and white photo in his hand. Crap. I forgot I left the sonogram in my purse so I could show Christian tonight.

"I should've know you were pregnant. The way you were acting while we were in Paris, the sleeplessness, the queasy stomach. It was just like Sheila when she was pregnant with LeRoy."

"Umm... yeah…" I say softly. Not sure on how to explain myself.

Thomas moves towards me, hugging me to his hard body. "This is wonderful news."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I always wanted more kids." He lifts my chin to kiss me.

I gulp and wonder what the hell I'm going to do now. With Thomas knowing it changes everything.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Besides Christian and Emma, we have two other couples joining us for dinner. We mingle in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready. While everyone is sipping on their pre-dinner cocktail, I have settled for a ginger ale. I'm trying to keep the impending nausea away that's caused by the nerves and the hormones.

Thomas pulled Emma away to have a chat as soon as she arrived.

I'm chatting with Thomas' old college buddy Randell and his wife Fran. Christian has been pulled away by Drew, another one of Thomas' buddies, to talk sports.

My eye catches Thomas and I give him a weak smile. However, he quickly looks away from me. Emma appears to be talking rapidly and at one point and points in my direction. They look to be fighting, but I can't figure about what. The two always get along when they're together.

I try not to think about it and listen to the conversation in front of me, but I can't keep my eyes from glancing over to auguring pair.

They separate quickly when dinner is announced.

Thomas walks gruffly over to me and pulls out my seat. He roughly tucks me in, before sitting next to me.

He starts a conversation with Randall before I can ask him what's wrong. I decided to let it go as I dig into my eggplant and linguine.

Dinner is going well until Thomas clears his throat and dings his knife on the champagne flute.

"Can I have everyone's attention…." he draws the attention of the table. My eyes meet Christian's and he gives me a confused 'what the fuck' look. I shrug my shoulder and look back to Thomas.

Thomas looks over at me, his smile is not his usual loving one he gives me. It's mixed with hostility and judgment. But it's gone in a flash. He's a totally different person than he was a couple hours ago. Ever since his talk with Emma he's been distant. It makes me fearful of what's actually going through his mind. I remain mute as he opens his mouth.

"Rose and I have some news we would like to share with our closest friends…we're having a baby."

I pale, my jaw dropping to the floor, almost literally, at his words. Did he really tell everyone that I was pregnant? Did I miss the memo that it was okay to mention this?

I hear the sound of silverware clatter and sounds of wonder and excitement ringing through our small crowd.

I try to draw my attention to Christian, but he's looking away from me. I can see him chewing the inside of his cheek.

I look to Thomas, glaring at him. I pull on the sleeve of his arm so he'll lean down. "What are you doing? Shouldn't we wait?"

"No sense of waiting. Aren't you excited to tell everybody that you're having _my_ baby." his arctic voice sends shivers to my bones.

 _What the hell is going on?_

"Of course." I say meekly and wonder when I walked in some crazy soap opera.

I try to focus on my meal as our guest congratulate us. I don't eat as I push the food around my plate. I glance to Christian who is still avoiding my looks. I'm hoping he can read my mind that this isn't what it seems, but the voices seem to be bouncing back to me from the wall he put up.

I excuse myself and head for the kitchen to clear my head. I spot the open bottle of wine on the counter and wish I could pour it down my throat to forget this night.

Resting my hands flat on the counter I bow my head and try to will the tears away. This isn't the time for me to bawl.

There's a tight grip on my arm and I'm spun around to the angry, hurt gray eyes of my lover.

"Is it mine?" he says with a hushed sneer to not draw attention to the people on the other side of the door.

"Of course, it is." I hiss back in a state of disbelief that _this_ is the first thing he says to me.

Different from the guy when we found out about our first child when he lifted me off the exam table to hug and kiss me because he was so giddy.

"He's acting like its his. And how can you be so sure since you're sleeping with both of us.

"That's a low blow Christian…. he found the sonogram in my purse. I was going to tell you as soon as I saw you… but he had already found it. I didn't expect him to announce to everyone tonight."

"I thought you were on birth control." He snaps at me. Making my heart sink into my stomach. Why is he being like this?

"I was…" as soon as we came to Seattle I went to the planned parenthood to get a checkup to make sure my miscarriage was complete and set me up on birth control. We weren't ready to come parents so close to our loss and we said would try later when we were ready.

"Was…?"

"I stopped taking it yesterday when I found out I was pregnant.

"How far along are you?

"Newly. About 8 weeks or so. So, it happened before I left for Paris. When you fucked me within an inch of your life."

"Although, you still can't be too sure it's mine though."

"I know it my hearts of hearts it's yours Christian. I've only been with Thomas a handful of times in the last few months. I've been with you about fifty."

I've told him about Thomas hands off approach lately. I've never seen Christian smile so big when I told him so.

"There's still a chance." he mumbles.

I know this is a huge shock, but I don't understand why he's being so accusing and dismissing the facts.

I know there's a microscopic chance of it being Thomas', however the odds are low. Very low.

"Thomas uses condoms... _always_. I'm surprised he even thinks it's his."

"Condoms break Anastasia." he grumbles.

"Why are you acting like this?"

This is the man that always promised to love me through anything and now once again we're faced with a problem, a problem he can't fix, he retreats.

"Sorry I'm not jumping at the bit thinking my girl is having a baby with someone else. And not only had to learn about said baby from the other guy." His voice is starting to raise as he racks his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to tell you tonight. I had it all planned out."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to the doctor? Why would you hide something like that from me?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you over the phone. Plus, I wouldn't have even found out if I didn't pass out at the center…"

"You passed out? You didn't think to share that with me either…" he growls.

"You were out of town. I told you that I was feeling off the last few weeks. Then when I went to the center...I got dizzy, started sweating, and passed out. So, I was taken to the ER, Thomas didn't even know I went. They drew some blood work. My blood pressure was low. My iron levels also were low and then they told me I was pregnant. They did the ultrasound and everything looked good…" I tell him quickly, unsure if I even took a breath.

"I don't believe this…" he says exacerbated.

"Well, believe it...we're going to have a baby Christian."

He snorts, "A baby that might end up looking like that fucker…" his hand points back out towards the dining area. "I don't know what you want from me Ana. Imagine if I told you Emma was pregnant…."

I chuckle, "Well then I would know you were lying about using protection because you're the only one fucking her." I spit at him.

I can't believe he used that example to explain his wrath.

"Trey honey..." Emma's voice breaks the impending tension and Christian backs away from me. Emma enters the room and quickly gives me a hug, but there's something off about it.

"Congratulations, sweetie." She forces out and I can only wonder what that's about.

"Thanks." I mumble less than ecstatic now.

"Trey we should get going. It's late and I have an early meeting." Emma grabs Christian's shoulder and starts to pull him out of the room.

"Of course, dear." Christian says sickly sweet.

 _He's walking away from me. Why can't he tell her to fuck off, so we can talk. At least if we're yelling at each other, we're still talking._

"We weren't finished talking Trey." I say and like a small child I stomp my foot.

"We'll talk later. Congratulations sis." he grumbles as he walks out of the room with Emma.

The door closes behind them and I'm doing everything in my power not to cry.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Once all the guest leave I busy myself cleaning up dinner. I guess doing some of my wifely duties. He already sent the cook and his housekeeper home for the night. I don't mind cleaning, especially to help clear my mind after this evening's events.

Thomas has locked himself in his office without much of a word to me since everyone left. His attitude did a total 180 since this morning and I can't figure what bug crawled up his ass.

I finish the last of the dishes and crawl into bed. I want to cry.

Why is it that every time things get hard he walks away from me? Granted Emma pulled him away, but his snarky attitude when he walked out the door says everything to me. I haven't even got a simple text message.

Christian has always been the one to avoid anything that comes to dealing with his emotions. He shuts down and sulks, but it's getting old. We're not little kids anymore and we need to start dealing.

I hate that he's the only person I have, because when he shuts down on me, it leaves me completely alone. I have no one else to turn to in this scary world. I've never felt more utterly alone than I do in this moment.

I close my eyes a dream of what it could be like in a world where my mother's arms could bring me comfort. If she wasn't so fucked up, would I be able to call her in my hour of need? Would she hold me as I cry?

Picking up my phone and scroll through my minimal contacts all I have is a bunch of fake people that wouldn't even notice me if my body was rotting next to them. My finger looms over Christian's number debating to ream him out, but quickly decide it's not worth it.

I curl into a ball, clutching my stomach, unable to dream of paradise. I dream of the cold streets, the dumpsters of food, and my arms, childless.

x-x-x-x

I wake the following morning with a ping to my phone. I hate how vulnerable I am, as I quickly roll over, and check my phone, hoping its Christian.

I'm extremely disappointed to see it's on a reminder for my spa treatment that I'm supposed to do with Emma and two of her comrades tomorrow.

 _Yeah, I'm cancelling that shit._

There's a heavy knock on my door as I throw my phone down hard on the nightstand.

"Come in…" I say my voice still heavy with sleep.

"Rose can I see you in my office?" Thomas asks peeking in the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute…" I say cautiously.

Without another word, he closes the door. I feel like I'm in trouble with the principal about to be suspended for the pranks I've been playing.

I'm on high alert when I wander into Thomas' office. He's sitting at his large oak desk, his hands steeple together as he watches my every move as I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"What's going on?" I ask trying to give him my brightest smile.

"You know I've been thinking about your pregnancy…and after talking it out with someone, I think the shock of your news cut off my common sense. With the lack of sex we have and the fact that we use condoms, makes the likelihood that this child isn't mine."

I don't say anything. Not sure if I could form the right words at the moment. I feel everything is crumbling down on top of me. Christian isn't talking to me and Thomas is about to blow.

I did sign the contract to be monogamous. Now he can take away every cent he gave me. I could be raising this baby, alone. Without a dime to my name. The thought makes my heart beat faster and the tears well in my eyes.

"You know…" he starts as he moves to stand in front of me. Intimidating me. "I should be furious. Take every cent from you for breaking your contract. But I'm not." He shrugs his shoulders.

 _He's not? What?_

Thomas stares at me for the longest time. I'm having a hard time meeting his gaze and I have no idea what to say in return. I figure it's better the remain quiet. Thomas clucks his tongue and takes a step forward. "Do you even know who the father is?" He snarls accusingly.

I give a half nod, half shake. There's no way I can admit that "Trey" is the father.

"Hmmm." He taps his chin with his finger. Contemplating his next move.

His eyes darken as he steps towards me, I grip the arms of the chair, fearful. I didn't think Thomas would be the kind of person to be aggressive, but then look at the son he raised. The apple doesn't fall from the tree, right?

"So, this is what I'm going to need from you if you want to keep everything I gave you...I really want to be the father of this child. For one, it was something I planned on discussing with you eventually, about making a family with you." I gulp and slightly cringe. That would have been something I would never had agreed too.

"I need someone to pass my legacy on and since LeRoy is no longer around, this little peanut will do. Secondly, the media and clients will go nuts about me having a baby. Nothing like an old man like me knocking up a twenty-year-old." He smirks. "It's too bad it's not really mine."

I roll my eyes, inwardly. How come Thomas is a lot surer of who the baby belongs to than Christian is? My heart twists as I remember the things he said to me, how quickly he dismissed the thoughts of this child even being his.

"It could be, since we still have sex." I spit out. Throwing Christian's reasons at him. Even though the both of us know it's not true.

"But you already admitted it wasn't." I shrug, done with this conversation.

"What do you need Thomas?" I say calming.

"I'm glad you asked." He moves to the desk grabbing a pile of papers and hands them to me, "As I said I want to be the father of this child. I want you to sign these documents in promise that I will be listed as the child's father on the birth certificate. It will also give me sole custody of the child when and if we part."

"You want me to give up all my rights to my child?" My voice squeaks.

"Well, you won't have to. _If_ we stay together." He slyly smirks.

"Is that something you want me to do? Eighteen years of what? Hating each other? I can tell by your attitude towards me your whole dynamic changed, so why would you want to be stuck with me?" I ask wondering what the hell he's thinking.

It's clear through his stiff and chilly exterior that I'm no longer his "darling."

"You're right the dynamic would change. We would stay married, after the first year, which is only a few months away, I would no longer pay you. As stated in the new contract, you're free to fuck whoever, since you clearly already broke that. I will give you a roof over your head, clothes, food, etc. You'll still get a stabled allowance, while I also provide for our child. You won't have to work and you can stay at home with him or her. But I expect the best care for them, so you can't turn and become your mother. I mean technically, you kind of are, aren't you…"? His nose flares in an evil snarl. Fear bubbles in my stomach as Thomas' look mimics his son's.

I nod my head agreeing with him. I know he's right. I am my mother. Sleep with a man for a little bit, well a lot, of money.

But does that really make me like her? I feel as my morals are still bigger than hers. I wasn't hurting anyone in the beginning. Thomas knew what he was doing, it's Emma that's in a surprise of a lifetime when she finds her money missing.

"You can leave at any time Rose, I won't make you stay, but you won't be getting your child. Sign." he demands and drops the stack of papers to my lap "Or go back to the street without a cent to your name because that's what I'm going to do to you. Even if you still leave I will fight for custody of that child. We were married, and I have all the money to battle it out with you in the court and I will win. Plus, this child will need something better than you. You couldn't even tell me who the father was."

I look at the papers on my lap and debate what to do. All I have to do is run, but do I want to? Do I tell Christian that it's time? Would he even care? He deserted me in my hour of need, when we really had so much talking left to do. He doesn't even think this child is his, so would he really care what happens? I still have a chance to give this child everything it needs in life if I want to. Our child could be raised by Thomas and not by someone who's like their crack whore mother.

 **Let me know what you guys think... What do you think of Thomas now...** ** **I love hearing your thoughts..** see ya tomorrow morning...**


	16. Run away Chapter 14

**I'm totally blown away by the response of the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews and thoughts. It means the world to me. For Kira, C &A are now both 20 at this point. So, here's the next chapter…**

 **All mistakes are mine**

As I stare at the unmoving print I know I still have time to make up my mind. If I decide against this, he won't find me, not knowing my real name. I'll be in the wind, even if I have to do it alone.

"Can I have a pen?" I say not looking at him.

"You're doing the right thing, Rose."

I don't say anything as I scribble my fake name on the dotted line. I hand him back the stacks of paper and stand to my feet.

"Is that all?" I ask calmly, but I'm anything but calm.

"That's all. I'll be out late tonight, so no need to wait up, _darling."_

 _I hope you're going to go rot…_

"One last thing actually." He starts and I was so close to breaking out.

"You also signed that you won't say a word of this to anyone. That includes your brother. And trust me, I will know."

I don't say another word as I walk out of his office.

I make it to my room. I'm still in shock realizing what just happened. Thomas doesn't have any real legal hold, but it hurts. It hurts like crazy.

I hate feeling so alone.

Maybe this is god's way of telling me I'm not ready for a child. Thomas could give this baby a good life. I'm sure he'll love him or her. Or at least the nanny might. I mean if Christian is right and it ends up not being his…

I shake the thoughts off. I'm conflicted. I'm grieving, a child who hasn't taken its first breath yet. Wouldn't being the best mother possible be doing the best thing for my child?

If Christian doesn't come around then at least I have a second choice.

 _He needs to come around. I want him to come around._

I pick up my phone. Still nothing from him. Why does he always act this way? The man is usually the most selfless person I know, but when shit hits the fan, he runs. And it's usually the things he can't control that make his feet hit the pavement.

 _Flashback:_

 _It's been a month since Rob lashed out violently on Christian. We spend most of our time out of the apartments, between school and panhandling, it's been pretty easy to avoid the place. I'm awoken from my sleep when I hear a loud scream coming from the paper-thin walls. I shot up in bed and run out of my room. I recognize those screams and I know it's Christian._

 _I make my way to his apartment and don't even think before I run inside. In the living room is Rob laying in punch after punch into Christian._

" _STOP!" I yell. I run and jump on Rob's back to make him stop hitting Christian. I get tossed across the room landing into the couch._

" _Lookie who we have here." Rob sneered turning to me. "Just who I wanted to see."_

" _Leave her alone, Rob." Christian bark as he stands, unbalanced on his feet. The boxing lessons he started with Mark maybe have paid off some when I notice Rob sporting a shiner. However, Rob is a large man, 300 pounds of muscle. I think he missed his chance with the WWF and turned pimp daddy instead._

 _Rob laughs and storms over to me, picking me up by throat._

 _Why do they always pick me up by the throat? I don't know how I don't have imprints around my neck._

" _God you're a beauty. You looked good riding that little rat's dick. How would you feel about a real man?"_

 _I'm kicking my legs at him, trying to scream._

" _Rob, fuck off." Christian yells at him again. My vision is getting cloudy as Rob's grip around my neck becomes tighter._

" _If it would make you happy rat, we can both have a go at her. I'm sure her ass needs some training. I could be the right guy to help out." He evilly chuckles before dropping me to the ground again. He gives me a kick to the stomach, causing me to roll to my knees in pain. "Look at that, already in position for me."_

 _I hear a throaty growl of rage, then a loud whack, the sound of something shattering, and a thud to the floor. I open my eyes as I roll over and see Rob laid out of the floor with the pieces of the blue ceramic lamp around his body. I glance up and see Christian standing over his body, seething._

 _I stand up and move to Christian. He steps away from me. "Christian…are you ok? We should-"_

" _I need you to go, Ana."_

 _I gasp. His voice has turned cold, his stare emotionless. A side of Christian I see every blue moon, but there's something more sinister about it this time, it shakes me to my core._

" _Christian... You don't mean that... "_

" _Right now, I need you to go, Ana. I told you to stay away if he was here, but you came anyways."_

" _I was worried. I heard you scream." I walk towards him again and he steps back from me. "I didn't know Rob was here." I try to reason with him._

" _Go, Ana. Now." He stares at me, his eyes blacken._

" _Christian…." I beg again still trying to catch my breath. "…I can't leave you alone with Rob...talk to me."_

" _I told you to stay away. I can't protect you if you don't listen. Go! Now!" He doesn't yell, but his quiet calm is more nerve wracking and haunting._

 _I don't say anything and turn on my heel to leave. I feel like I should call the cops, but I know that would only cause more issues. I make it back to my place and pray everything will be alright_

 _It's been two days since I heard from Christian. I've hid in my room and cried since. I tried going over to his place and he wasn't there. Nobody has heard from him, but I couldn't locate Mark, James and Peter either. The three people that would know where he was. They all seemed to vanish. Hopefully, he's somewhere safe with them._

 _Christian has given me the cold shoulder over the years, but never for this long. It's making me ill to my stomach wondering if something happened to him._

 _It's the middle of the night and I haven't been to sleep. My stomach is yelling at me because I haven't wanted to eat with this knot in my stomach._

 _What if it's over between us and we only really just begun. I cry again thinking about him not being in my life. Would he throw away seven years away, because I came to him?_

 _My bedroom door creaks open and I jump. I can't see anything, my room is bathed in darkness. I hide under my covers. Fuck, what if it's one of my mother's johns coming to have some kind of sick playtime with me?_

 _I feel arms wrap around me and I scream, kicking my legs back at the intruder. "NO!"_

" _Ana… it's me…" I still and remove the blankets from my head. "It's me, baby. I'm sorry…"_

 _I move away from his hold and go to turn the light on my dresser. I sit up and cross my arms over my chest, "You're sorry? Where have you been?"_

 _He moves closer to me and its mine turn to back away from him. "No, you don't get to touch me till you explain."_

 _He takes a large strangled breath and looks down at his hands, "I didn't-" He stops and moves his head towards the wall. "I hate when I can't protect you. You didn't listen… I had too." He stops again, lost in thought._

" _Had to what?"_

" _I needed to think. My mind was everywhere. I started to walk and walk. I'm sorry. I was messed up and I couldn't… I'm sorry… please forgive me." His eyes glisten with tears and I crumble._

 _I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. I'm relieved that he's back with me. I'm still hurt, mad, he just left, but I guess I understand._

" _Fuck, what about Rob? God, Christian… you hit him with a lamp. He's going to kill us."_

" _No, he won't. Please don't worry about it. He's gone."_

 _Gone? I don't question anymore as we pass out on my bed._

 _Christian did turn out to be right. Rob was gone. Although it didn't take his mom long to find a new pimp, well she hooked up with my mother's pimp. I decided not to worry myself about what happened to one of the many monsters in our life was gone._

I angrily type at a text to him. Giving him a chance to rethink, to see what he's doing. Sometimes he needs a kick to the head before he finally gets it. He needs to know how much he hurts me when he shuts down on me.

 ***I'm sick and tired of your childish ways. You have no right to do this to me. I can understand your slight disconnect, and even some of your doubt, but you have no right to keep shutting me out. We need to talk about this, not ignore it. I'm your girlfriend, your partner. This was your plan in the beginning. Now there's a small bump in the road and you bolt. I don't deserve this. If I have to raise this child on my own I will. I don't need you and I don't need Thomas. You can keep all the money for all I care, because it means nothing at all if we're not happy. Maybe Paradise isn't worth all this heartbreak you're willing to give me along the way.**

I turn my phone off knowing I need to not be so dependent waiting on his answer back. I heard Thomas leave fifteen minutes ago and decide to do something bigger with the money he gave me.

I need to get away. I don't even want to be in this house anymore. I pack a few things, including my box of mementoes. I change into a pair of jeans and a gray Guns and Roses shirt. I have a plan in motion and I don't want to look like I stepped out of a fashion magazine.

Those clothes aren't me anyways. I'm no Pretty Woman and as much as the money is a god-send… I hate this lifestyle.

I call Crystal and tell her my plan for the day. After I convinced her I was well enough to be out and about, did her and a couple other girls met me at a local Target.

We're going on a huge shopping spree. I mean huge. With the new credit card Thomas gave me and the cash I earned being his wife, that hasn't been put in the Cayman account, we buy everything from clothes, shoes, socks, underwear, toys, blankets, pillows, toiletries and food. We also hit up the Walmart and a couple local grocery stores to buy as much as possible. We emptied the stores of all their necessities.

During the spree customers and employees would ask what we were doing and when we told them that we were supplying the homeless with essential needs, it encouraged them to donate as well.

By the end we had enough supplies to take care of the shelter for a long while. Then we also took some of the supplies and hit the streets. I've never seen more happier faces in my life. They were all grateful and excited for the items most people take for granted. We let them know about the shelter and the other one we're opening soon.

"Crystal?" I ask as we all head back to the shelter after a long day. My feet are killing me, but the pain was all but worth it.

"Yeah hun"

"I hate to ask you of this, but…" I wring my hands together.

"Spill it, Rose…" she chuckles.

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place. I can't really go home right now. If not, I could stay at a hotel…" I trail off.

I really could use a friend right now if I'm honest with myself.

"Of course, you can. After everything you've done today, I couldn't say no. Not that I would anyways." She smiles at me.

It's late when we get back to Crystal's apartment. She shows me the guest room before we settle in to watch a movie. I haven't turned my phone back on and I have no plans to do so yet. If he's even tried calling me, he can stew for awhile in worry, like I always do when he ignores me.

I told her that Thomas and I were having problems. That I wasn't ready to go home and face it. She asked where Trey was and I just roughly said he was out of town. I ended up breaking down and crying not being to hold the pain of Christian dismissing me once again.

Maybe I could beat him over the head with a mallet and he'll come to is senses.

After that, the conversation stayed light and we talked about more plans for the shelter.

I could only wonder if I was going to be around to see all of it happen and if they would still get the same funding after I was gone.

I'm sure Christian would, if he ends up staying with Emma. I mean if he doesn't change his mind about me and the baby. I couldn't live with myself if I took Christian back and he hated my child because he didn't believe he or she was his. No way in hell will I project that on my child.

A dark thought crosses my mind about ending the pregnancy. I quickly wash it away knowing I want this baby no matter what is a piece of Christian and I. Whether he believes that or not.

Crystal has left for the center leaving me to wallow in self-pity. I'm glad to have some peace and quiet to help get my mind together. I debate checking my phone when the doorbell rings.

I look through the peephole to see who it is, guessing it's a delivery.

But it's not.

It's Christian.

"I know you're in there, Ana. We need to talk baby." I roll my eyes.

I open the door and Christian pushes his way inside. Closing the door behind him, he drops a plastic bag to the floor, and pulls me into a hug. I push him away.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Crystal called me. She was worried about you. I've been worried about you. I've been trying to call you..."

I roll my eyes, "So?" I snap. He didn't care when he left me hanging after finding out I was pregnant. Why the hell do I care if he cares now?

"Ana, I've been a dick."

"Dick is an understatement." I mumble. "Listen, there's nothing you need to worry about, I handled it…" I dismiss him, like he did me two days ago. I'm tired of him pushing me away because he can't fucking deal with his emotions. I've dealt with it for too many years. All my hurt and fears over the last forty-eight hours boils over.

"What do you mean you handled it?" I'm surprised by his concern in his voice.

"I mean Thomas didn't believe it was his either. You know because I'm holding the second rendering of Jesus in my stomach." I sigh heavily. "Listen, I didn't have much choice. You weren't talking to me and I was scared. But Thomas pretty much made me sign a document that claims he's the father and his name will be on the birth certificate. I signed it. You didn't want the baby so it's Thomas' now. Plus, if the slightest chance it ends up being his… he can have him or her. Give them the best life and I would just take the money he gave me and run off."

"Without me?" He says sullenly.

"See, this is what you do to me, Christian. You push me away when everything becomes too much. When I need you the most you run. You hide shit from me thinking I can't handle anything. I'm in the clouds when it comes to most of the things you do. LeRoy being one of them. You tell me not to worry, so I don't, because I trust you have my best interest at heart. But as soon as I do something that doesn't follow your plan you lose your shit. You find out I'm pregnant and brush me off…before even knowing the facts…before really talking it over with me. You have a right to be upset, but you can't... I can't. I've spent too many of my years being a punching bag. And you ignoring me _again_ is doing the same thing. Please go." I point to the door letting the tears spill down my face.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ana." he says firmly standing his ground. "I'm so sorry for how I acted the other night. I shouldn't have left. Especially after last time. It's the last thing I should've done. I should've listened to you, talked to you, but I couldn't handle the jealously I was feeling. You've known me almost your whole life. You know I'm an ass. I make mistakes all the time."

"Yeah, you do." I snort and he gives me a tiny smile.

"Ana, the last thing I ever want to do is make you feel like that. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel that way again. When he announced that you were having a baby at the dinner table, I think I went into shock. The thought of you having someone else's baby, killed me. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know how to handle the thoughts I was having. I put you up to all this, because of me, and my scheme, you were in this position. I hated myself for it. I hated everything and I honestly got scared. I do my best to protect you and when I can't…." He stops lost in thought. I can see the tears well in his eyes.

"My job in life is to keep you safe. Give you everything you deserve. I fail at it seems like everytime. So, I made the decision and I stopped at Thomas' place. I packed your bags…"

"What do you mean you packed my bags?" I gape at him.

"We need to leave. No more Trey and Rose, and we can get back to Christian and Ana. I was an asshole when you told me you were pregnant. I freaked out…."

"Maybe I don't want to go with you Christian…" I tell him bluntly, cutting him off.

"Ana, you can't mean that…"

"I don't know what I want right now." And it's the truth.

"I understand. I know you're mad. Maybe even planned my murder and where to hide the body…" he softly chuckles and I glare at him till he shuts up. "You need to be safe. Our baby needs to be safe. After your announcement Emma has started acting funny. I heard her on the phone talking with Thomas about our baby. They mentioned you cheating… and the paperwork. I think there up to no good."

 _Our baby?_

I'm taken by surprise that he's even acknowledging the baby as ours. My heart skips a beat, but I'm still leery.

"Are you telling me you believe it's yours now?"

"Ana…. That child is mine no matter what. Even if not by blood. But I believe you're right about it being mine. I told you I got overwhelmed scared thinking you could be carrying someone else's kid. I'll love this baby no matter what because it's yours..."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes. Baby, I mean it…" he grabs my hips thrusting me into his hard body. his mouth crashes to mine. I can feel every ounce of his love projected in this kiss. "I got you something. It's not much, but I wanted to be able to show you how serious I am, and I'm not just saying shit to say it." he says breaking away from me. He moves to the door where he dropped a plastic bag earlier.

He pulls out of the bag two little baby onesies. "I bought a couple other things for the baby, but I figured we could buy more of the stuff when we reach our destination."

I look over the first pale green onesies and it says, "50% mommy 50% daddy: 100% perfect" the other white one says, "Daddy and I agree that Mommy is the boss."

"I love these." I giggle.

"I have more in the car… I couldn't decide, but I figured these were the best ones… to tell you I can't wait to be the father of our child." he gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you so much, Ana. I don't think you understand how much I would do _anything_ for you. _Anything_ to protect you. And I promise to do better with dealing with stuff with you than walking away."

"I'm sorry, about signing those papers... I got scared."

"I can't blame you for what happened with Thomas, I left you feeling alone. You were put in a tight situation. Plus, it's not like the bastard has any legal hold and I would have never let him take our baby."

"He told me he would take the baby away from me no matter what. Money and power can buy you almost anything if you know the right people." I sigh, "He also said that I was like my mother and maybe in a way I am." I bow my head. I hate that Thomas used that against me. I told him in somewhat confidence what my mother, well Trey and Rose's mother, was like. He knew how much my life sucked growing up and he tossed it right back in my face.

"You are _nothing_ like your mother. Please never think like that. Ever! You're going to be the best mother ever. You love hard and you care hard. That fact that you've been putting up my ass for fifteen years says everything." I chuckle at him.

"It's because I'm crazy in love you."

 _I'd have to be some sort of crazy for doing all this for the last year._

"I'm crazy in love with you too." He smiles and kisses my nose. "Forgive me please…" he begs and I roll my eyes.

"You do tend to avoid things, and run, a lot. What happened the other day stings, but you've always been my protector and you love fiercely. All I want to do now is move on from all this and make it a distant memory. Plus, it helps you _had_ a lot of brownie points piled up."

He runs his hand down my face. "That's good to know. I guess I need to earn a few more before my next fuck up." He kisses me again, my hands run through his hair, tugging hard.

"It's about to be finally over. I'm dumping the charity account tonight into our Cayman's account. Then sending it around so it bounces back untraceable. They'll never be able to locate it, if she even really knows five million is missing. Plus, all the extra stuff we got during the time. We should be able to live well for long awhile. If not, we can always set up some tourist trap shop." he jokes.

"But before we go. I couldn't find your mementos box... I looked everywhere…"

"I have it. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I wanted to have the things that meant the most to me, with me. Plus, our child is going to need a security blanket. And if it's a girl, she'll need a Barbie"

"I'm confused I thought you were going back…"

"I wasn't sure of anything. To be honest. I didn't know if I was going back or going to live back on street. I was confused and hurt and there was no way I would go anywhere without the stuff that means everything to me. Maybe also deep down I really did know you would come back for me. You tend to run a lot, but you always come back, and you always protect me. No matter how much I kept trying to convince myself otherwise."

He grabs my face and leaves me breathless with his tongue swirling kiss, "I'll always come back because you're mine baby, forever. I hate failing you…" he stops and rest his forehead on mine. "from this moment on I'm never going to fail you again. No more crazy schemes, no more monsters, and no more threats. We're getting the hell out of here and getting to the life we always deserved. Just you, me, and our baby."

 _Finally…_

 _Peace and Tranquility._

A new beginning.

 **Okay! So… I have some news…. Tomorrow will be the Epilogue. But on Monday ( maybe Saturday if I get it done) I will have a bonus chapter with Christian's POV (from when they find out they're pregnant the first time-chapter 1). I haven't decided if I will do more from CG's POV. But if I think of stuff I will add later.**


	17. Epilogue

**TWO YEARS LATER….**

Paradise. We made it to Paradise and every moment since we have been here has been perfect.

All the craziness, the dread, the horrors, and tribulations that we went through has finally paid off. As I sit with my feet in the cool white sand watching my son play, I know it's all been worth it. My little boy's copper hair shines in the sun, the gray eyes that match his father's, twinkle adoring at Christian as he helps him build a sandcastle.

His happy little giggles are what makes life worth living. Knowing he'll never know the horrors we saw. That he will grow up happy and safe, with his mom and dad that love him so. That we would do anything it world to keep him protected. Give him the childhood that we always wanted and more.

It's been two years since we fled Seattle. That day Christian found me at Crystal's we bolted without even a second glance. Christian left them a note saying it was over with Emma and he was taking his sister away from Thomas.

I left a note with Crystal thanking her for everything she has done, but said it was no longer safe for me to stay. I know she will be able to take the lead on heading the charity. I wasn't too worried about Thomas and Emma bailing out on it. It's a public organization, they can't drive it to the ground. And them pulling out their backing would make them look bad to the community, since the people of Seattle have really clung to the charity. "We all belong" has gotten more people of the streets, provided help they needed, such as aid and health screens, and has helped getting them working again.

Plus, Thomas and Emma wouldn't want to do anything to hurt their image, would they?

We dumped our cars in a park n' ride than took a cab to the airport. We removed our SD cards that held all the information and pictures from our phones, before we destroyed them. We both left our wedding bands behind in the glove boxes. I know we could've got a mint for my ring, but we both decided it wasn't worth it.

It was amazingly easy to become Christian and Ana again. Rose and Trey were left behind in Seattle as we boarded the plane to never be heard from again.

Once we got to the island of St. Lucia we spoiled ourselves by staying in one of the resorts on the island. It took us a few weeks before we found our home, that was completely furnished, that we are renting to buy. It's sits on the beach with a few surrounding houses. It has everything we need, not too big and not to small, enough for the three of us and whoever else might come along.

After our third night on the island, Christian proposed to me.

" _Get up wonderful…" Christian whispers in my ear. I groan and cover my head with my pillow._

" _Go away…" I mumble._

 _I hear his muffled laugh and I get a loud smack to my bare ass._

 _Christian extracts the pillow from my hands and I growl for waking me up before the sun has even come up._

" _You're even sexy when you snarl." He chuckles, giving my ass another slap. "Get up, I have something I want to show you."_

" _It's too early." I whine. "Can't you show me later?"_

" _No, because it won't be there later. Come on, you can go back to sleep afterwards if you want."_

 _I sit up in the bed and cross my arms over my chest and pout. I have no idea what time it is, but all I can contest to, it's too damn early._

 _I look Christian over, who's wearing the biggest grin on his face, and notice he's wearing a simple white shirt and black board shorts. He looks freaking sexy and now all I want to do is get him naked and eat him all up._

" _Get dressed. We're going out to the beach."_

 _Twenty minutes later, I'm dressed in a white strapless lace sundress, and being dragged out onto the white sands and blue water._

" _I thought we could watch the sun rise together." He tells me as the dawn starts to break through the clouds._

" _Thank you. I love this… I'm sorry I was such a bear to get up."_

 _I shift my gaze to the spectacular colors in the sky, but I can feel Christian's heated eyes on my neck. I giggle and turn back to him, "What? Do I have a zit or something?"_

 _He shakes his head and pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful."_

 _I blush. He still has that way about him to make me feel shy with his words._

" _So, beautiful in fact, I can't picture my life without you…" He reaches in the back pocket of his shorts and falls to one knee._

" _Holy shit," I gasp._

 _I always pictured this moment and none of what I imagined looked like this._

" _Anastasia, you are the love of my life. Since the moment I met you when you were six years old, I made a promise to myself to always protect you, and take care of you. In return, you have done the same for me. I remember the second I knew my love for you was more. It was about a month before we made love. We were cuddled together on my bed, after a bad day, my heart beat differently and I knew I wasn't me without you. I wanted you forever- we both sacrificed something great, so we could get here, you stood with me during that crazy scheme, and my own craziness. I couldn't be more grateful for the day that you came into my life and made me whole." He opens the black velvet ring box and presents it to me._

 _It's a beautiful white gold band with a pear shape blue diamond in the middle. It almost matches to the one he gave me when I was twelve. Although, this baby cost a lot more than a quarter._

" _Ana, will you marry me?"_

" _Yes," I shriek. "A thousand times, yes."_

 _He slips the ring on my finger, stands, before spinning me around in his arms. The most perfect cliché moment._

 _He sets me back into the sand and his lips meet mine. Our tongues and teeth clash together._

" _I want to make you my wife as soon as possible." He says breathlessly against my lips._

And he did.

We married two days later on the beach in the same spot he asked me. There was no flashy affair, or reception, just Christian and I confessing our love for each other in front of a minister, as our souls legally became one. Our "honeymoon" was spent locked in our room for days sexing.

Once we moved into our house we quickly made good friends with our neighbors and the locals around town. Christian and I took time to learn Creole French, we do _alright_ with it _._ We made some everlasting friends and were even talking about going into business with our friend Aiden that will offer tourist lessons in surfing, paddle boarding, snorkeling, banana boating and other water activities that will be linked with the major resorts attractions. It would be good to keep us busy.

The doctor that I had during my pregnancy was the best. Although, Christian wasn't too crazy about yet another man looking at my snatch, his words.

He quickly got over it when Dr. Louie Mann was someone that we would end up growing a close friendship with. We do dinner with him and his wife, LoAnna on a regular basis.

Our son, Landon Marcus-Peter Grey, was born six months after we made it to the island.

Not once, since I told Christian I was pregnant, did he question again the paternity of Landon. He accepted him as his no matter what.

The second that Landon came screaming into our lives and we held him in our arms there wasn't any doubt that Christian was the father. Even all scrunched up, Landon had his eyes, nose, and hair.

As I watch my two favorite men play I think back and wonder about Thomas and Emma, knowing that they are the ones that have funded this wonderful life.

I can't help but wonder if they invested any of their time and money in trying to trace us and the money we took. I think if they haven't found us yet, they won't.

Christian explained to me how he transferred all the money in, all the interceptions between accounts, until it finally settled in ours. Or something like that. Christian even managed to skim another two million from Thomas. Christian figured it was owed to me anyways to for having to deal with his wrinkly dick. Honestly, I would have to agree. Especially, after he made me sign that contract trying to make me give my rights away to my child.

I decided that after all this time I want to know what has happened to Thomas and Emma since we left I never gave much of a second thought into my passing muses. I figured no news was good news, plus I had more important things to worry about. Christian kept telling me not to worry, per usual, and well I didn't, but today I let my inquisitiveness win. I pull out my phone from my bag and open my web browser to google.

I type in the names Thomas Anderson and Emma Winters. I come up with many results, some about their businesses, and there's a couple on the charity. I see the names Trey and Rose, a few times amongst the searches I decide to click a link to a news article from about a year or so ago.

 **Life after the Trophies are gone.**

 **Thomas Anderson, the CEO and founder of Anderson Hotels, has kept silent since his divorce from Rose Daniels-Anderson. One year ago, Rose had run off with her brother Trey Daniels without a trace, taking Thomas' alleged unborn child with them. Thomas looked for his missing wife for over a year and realized that the brother and sister duo have vanished. There have been no sightings of the duo or any traces of them. Thomas Anderson has stopped his search. He said later that he knew the child wasn't his, since Rose had admitted to cheating on him, while they were married, but held out hope because he always wanted another child.**

 _Did they ever look that hard for us I wonder?_

 **During the time Thomas leaned on Emma Winters, Founder, and CEO of Social Magazine. Emma Winters was married to Trey Daniels. She as well was also searching for her missing ex-husband.**

 **Emma and Thomas have admitted recently that they married their young partners in a way to help them have a better life. Rose and Trey came from abusive past and when Emma started dating Trey, they were both living out on the street.**

 **Oddly enough, Thomas and Emma fell in love with each other during their marriages to Rose and Trey Daniels. They have also stated that they tried to deny their feelings for one another, but in the end, couldn't stop their true feelings.**

 _I think back and I guess I kind of saw it, but why was Thomas so stuck on taking my baby and having me stay, if he wanted Emma._

 _Shit maybe he was hoping I would just run and they would raise the baby._

 _It does explain a lot of his and Emma's business trips near the end. I chuckle and relieze we were all sort of playing each other._

 **More than likely the reasons for the brother and sister disappearing was Emma Winters had recently discovered that Trey was able to steal over four million dollars from her accounts.**

 **Instead of being bitter, Emma was quoted saying "I hope they're enjoying the money we provided for them and it makes them happy, since it's clearly all they wanted from us."**

 _It was, and yes, we are very happy. Thank you._

 **The charity "We All Belong" which was started by Rose and Trey, continues on with Emma and Thomas being the biggest donors and supporters. Crystal Hansen who runs the Seattle shelter and is a stakeholder, has said, "That she was thankful for Thomas and Emma staying on board and helping fund the project that Rose and Trey started. There's so much more that needs to be done. The dream is to maybe one day getting everyone off the street."**

" **We All Belong" has branched out across the United States and helping more and more homeless off the streets and into better lives.**

 _Thank God. I'll look more into this later. But I'm so glad to know that the charity is still going well. At least something successful and worthwhile came out of the scheme. Well, on top of little Landon._

 **With their divorces finalized, which were able to be pushed through, due to them being missing, Emma and Thomas are engaged, and plan to marry soon.**

 _It also helps that we weren't real._

 **The couple also talks about adopting a child in the near future. Thomas Anderson lost his son, LeRoy Anderson, 22, a year and half ago, to a drug overdose.**

LeRoy.

I never did get the full story about what really happened to him. Then again, I never really got any information to what happened to the other monsters of our lives, like Rob, Giorgio, or even our mothers. They all seemed to have "vanished." Well, it's not like I really went looking for them or asked anymore about them after they were gone. But what happened to LeRoy still makes me wonder the most. I know he did something. I decided after two years maybe it's time for him to tell me.

"Christian?" He looks up at me and I pat the spot next to me. He ruffles Landon's hair and plops next to me.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What really happened with LeRoy?" I blurt out quickly, causing Christian to roll his eyes and groan.

"What brought that on?"

"I just read this article about Thomas and Emma and I got curious. It's been two years…"

"Haven't you ever heard that phrase "curiosity killed the cat." he huffs and runs his hands through his long curly locks. He looks like such a beach bum now. Tan, long hair, a freakin' six pack to die for, and he always smells like sunscreen. He's heaven sent and sexier than ever.

" _Meow_." I joke, as I make claws with my hands. "Tell me…"

"Will you stop worrying about it. It's over." He says firmly, getting annoyed by the conversation.

"I just want to know Christian. I have the right to know." I push again.

He sighs heavily, before he lays a kiss on my lips, and pulling me into his lap. Our son plays in the sand at our feet.

"I've told you, I would get you to paradise one day. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that. Nor would I let _anyone_ harm my girl and my children again. _They_ all got what _they_ deserved. That's all you have to worry about." He says firmly, putting this conversation to rest for good.

He's right, everything in our past is officially behind us and buried. I lift Landon into my lap, as the three of us cuddle together, and stare out into the horizon, the sun beginning set.

We have everything we always wanted. The road to here was bumpy, rocky, and crazy. We followed a path that was less traveled, but in the end, we made it to Paradise, together, and that's all that matters.

 **They made it... Let me know what you think... :)**

 **On Monday I will have CG's POV (from when they find out about the first pregnancy) ... so stayed tuned for that.**


	18. Bonus: CG's POV to first pregnancy

**A/N: Hi All I'm early! Anyways here's Christian's POV that takes place with their first pregnancy as mentioned in Chapter 1. This does deal with the topic of miscarriage.**

 **Enjoy.. all mistakes are mine.**

 **I hope this turned out okay it's hard getting in this man's head :)**

"Ana? Are you okay?" I ask knocking on the bathroom door. She's been in there for fifteen minutes and I've been hearing her vomiting the whole time. She's been like this on and off since yesterday.

She doesn't reply and I hear the toilet flush. I hear the sink room and I'm guessing she's brushing her teeth… _again_.

Finally, the door opens and reveals my tired, pale girlfriend.

"I think I need some sleep." She says as she lays down on my bed.

"I'm taking you to the hospital…."

"Christian." She whines. "I'm fine. I'm sure it's just food poisoning or something. Maybe some bad cheese."

"Anastasia." I say firmly. "You're going and I'm not arguing with you over this. You're pale and I'm sure also dehydrated."

"I just want to sleep Christian." She says as she curls under the covers.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way then."

I bend down and lift her off the bed bridal style. The thin blanket still wrapped around her. She doesn't put up a fight as she curls her arms around my neck, laying her head on my shoulder.

Thankfully it's only a two mile walk to the hospital, as Ana has dozed off in my arms five minutes into our forty-minute trip.

My arms and back are aching, but I don't dare put her down and have her walk. She's so light but it would've been easier to do with her on my back.

 _But I will carry this girl forever if I had to._

We arrive at the emergency department, sign Ana in, tell the check in nurse her symptoms, and request that she's seen only by Dr. Trevelyan.

We've spent hours and hours waiting for Grace to free up to see us. The lady is truly an angel and we couldn't be luckier that she sees us pro bono. Knowing full well our mothers don't give a damn about getting us health insurance. I'm sure in their minds it would be cheaper if we were dead.

I sit in one of the plastic chairs, Ana is still asleep in my lap. I look her over and I notice the color coming back in her cheeks. I lay a light kiss on her temple, which causes her to moan and snuggle into me closer.

A young nurse, Juliet, who is one of the many nurses that's always here when we are, comes out to me.

She smiles and sits down next to us, "How is she?"

"I don't know she's still sleeping...but I think better."

She nods and brushes Ana's hair back, "Unfortunately Dr. Trevelyan is out today. I talked to her about Ana's symptoms, she recommended you guys going down to Planned Parenthood."

"Planned Parenthood? Why would we go there? She has the stomach flu." I argue back.

Juliet purses her lips together and sighs, "She might just have a bug, but there's also a high chance she could be pregnant." She pauses, gaging my reaction, my heart hammering out of my chest.

"Pr-pr-pregnant? How?"

Juliet's lips purse and she gives me a knowing look.

"I mean… I know… Just…"

My panic seems to wake Ana up and I feel her eyes looking at me. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"Um… Dr. Trevelyan isn't here… but um Juliet says we should…" I stop and look to Juliet to finish my thoughts. I'm too busy trying to process everything.

 _A baby? What would we do with a baby?_

"Ana…" Juliet starts. Ana sits up and moves her body so she can look at her. "I think you should head down to planned parenthood. I called ahead for you and they can fit you in today. There's a possibility that you can be pregnant. Since Grace isn't here to do the ultrasound, PP can do it for free and help you out. If you end up not being, well I can set you up with an IV of fluids, and if you're not feeling better by tomorrow, Grace will see you."

"You think I'm pregnant…" her voice squeaks. I can hear her heart hammering out of her chest now.

Juliet nods.

"We don't have any way to get there." I interject.

"No worries. I called you guys a taxi." I'm about to say something when she puts up her hand, "I've already paid for it. He should take you there, wait, and take you back home." She pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is my number. If you're not, call me, and I'll get you in for tomorrow. Try to drink something. I'll get you some ginger ales before you leave."

Twenty minutes later were in the taxi heading towards Planned Parenthood. Ana hasn't said anything and is playing with her hand on her lap.

I put my arm around her and pull her close to me. "What are you thinking about?"

She looks up at me quickly before staring back at her hands. "I think you know."

I kiss her temple, her cheek, and behind her ear. My silent message to her that tells her I love her and I'm here for her. "I'm here... no matter what…" She nods and lays her head on my shoulder, neither one of us saying another word, as we both try to process the impending change in our lives.

We arrive and we are instantly taken back into an exam room. Ana had to pee in a cup first, and I have no idea what that was about. A couple of minutes later, a nice older lady, with large brimmed glasses, black hair, and a kind smile comes into the room. She goes to the wall and pulls on a pair of blue gloves.

"My name is Georgia and I'll be the one helping you out today. I was filled in by Juliet Moore about your symptoms. How you are feeling Anastasia?" She asks, as she goes to the sink and pours the cup over a stick in the sink, before setting it down.

"Honestly… like death." She states and I can't help, but chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me…" Ana playfully glares at me and whacks me in the stomach, "It might have been all your fault I feel like this in the first place."

"All my fault? Oh… okay." I roll my eyes before kissing the top of her head.

Georgia laughs and turns back to the stick. She picks it up and gives it a look over before throwing it away.

She takes off the gloves and washes her hands before looking back at us. "Well, Anastasia. You are pregnant. I would like to do an ultrasound if that's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me." Ana says twisting her fingers again.

Georgia leaves while Ana takes of her pants and covers with a white sheet. "I'm nervous." Ana tells me as she kicks her feet against the table.

"Don't be nervous. I'm here and we'll figure this out I promise." I place my hand on her stomach.

She nods and leans over to kiss my cheek. Georgia comes in and I watch her stick this large prob inside my girlfriend. I really want to make a joke to Ana, but I refrain.

I look to the screen that's gray and black. I squint my eyes looking for something that's supposed to look like a baby.

I don't see anything, and worry starts to set in.

Georgia makes a couple of clicks and smiles at us before pointing to the screen. "There's your baby." She says pointing to this small gray dot in the middle of a black blob.

"That's a baby?" I ask in wonder. Ana's eyes haven't peeled from the screen.

"That's a baby. You're about six weeks along. I'll print you some pictures. Do you have an OB?"

Ana shakes her head, "No, we don't have insurance."

"Okay, that's fine. You can come here again in four weeks and I can do another ultrasound. By then we should be able to hear the heartbeat."

"There's no heartbeat?" I panic

"There's a heartbeat, but the baby is small at this point that it can't always be picked up this early. In four weeks, I'm sure we're going to hear his or her little heart pounding away. I'll give you a supply of prenatal vitamins that should last you four weeks. When you come back I'll give you more. Try eating if you can keep it down, and keep hydrated. Feel free to call this office if you have any questions. We have a great support group here, too."

"Thank you." We both say.

"I'll leave you to get dressed and we can meet in my office to talk some more." She smiles at the both of us before leaving the room.

Ana is clutching the sonogram in her hands, staring at it, and a small smile creeps on her face.

"I can't believe this…" she says softly.

"We're having a baby. That's pretty fucking cool." I lift her off the table and pull her tight to me, kissing her with everything I have. "God, I love you." I tell her between kisses.

I put her down on the ground before I end up taking her on the exam table. My hands thrust through her hair so she looks at me and I can't help the chuckle coming out of my throat with how excited I feel.

I should be so nervous. Scared really. I truly have no idea what we are going to do, but in this moment, it doesn't matter. I know I'm going to do everything in my power to keep my girl and my child safe. I'll do anything, I mean anything, to be able to give them the world.

"I love you too, Christian."

 **Two weeks later**

"She needs to go home tonight Rat." my mom says as she sways back and forth at my door.

"She's not going anywhere." I yell at her, pissed for her even thinking about sending Ana back to her house.

"She can't be here rat. Richard is coming over. You piss him off every time when she's here. We don't need your loud ass noises. Send her home or I'll have him come and beat her ass." My mother glares at Ana before leaving the room.

"Fucking bitch." I growl.

I hate that woman with every fiber in my body. How dare her threaten my Ana. What the fuck?

"It's okay, Christian. You know it's been pretty tame at my house. My mom will more likely get high tonight. I'll bang for you when it's okay for you to come over."

Ana can stay at my house all the time, but I have to sneak into hers. Carla hates when I stay over. I scare her johns always, according to her.

"I don't want you to go." I grab her face and leave my little kisses all over her face. "I miss you…." my hand touches her stomach, "and I'll miss this one."

Ana giggles, and places her hand on top of mine. "We'll miss you, but it's only for a couple hours."

"Fine." I huff.

I walk her to her door and kiss her goodbye and plant a kiss on her belly. It's still hard to believe in eight months that we're going to have a tiny human on our hands.

I've started looking into jobs and I have some money saved so we can get out of here in a couple months. We might try getting out of the city, away from this hell. I don't have it all worked out yet. Mark knows a guy that drives a semi and is willing to take us anywhere we need to go. It's just a matter of when and where.

I think the further the better. I don't want our child tainted with our past. I know it won't be easy, but god damn it, I don't care if I have to sell my body to science to do it.

x-x-x-x

I've been waiting hours to hear from Ana. I heard Giorgio's voice earlier, so more than likely my girl fell asleep.

She can't seem to stay awake these days, but at least the constant morning sickness has seemed to have passed.

I'm about to doze off and suffer without sleeping with Ana in my arms tonight, when I hear the bangs. The code is off and light.

I don't think much of it when I get out of bed and quickly dress.

I open the door to Ana's apartment and it's eerily quiet. Carla is passed out, with a line of coke still on the table. Which also means nobody else is here, because nobody would waste the amount of drugs laying on the table.

 _That's really odd._

"Ana?" I quietly call out to her as I head towards her room. I stop in my tracks when I see blood. Lots of blood. On the walls and on the floor.

"Ana?" I yell louder. I'm worried, panicked. I've never seen this much blood before. My body is shaking when I follow the trail into the bathroom.

"ANA!" I cry out and fall to the floor in front of her limp body. Her face is all cut up, starting to bruise. She's bleeding from her nose and the wounds on her face. But it's the pool of blood between her legs that sends me into a frenzy.

I need to get her out of here and get her some help. I don't even think before I pick her in my arms and cradle her to me and hijack it out of the apartment. I'm unsure how I'm going to get to the hospital, but all I know is that I have to get there. I have to save her.

 _There's so much blood. I feel it dripping on my arms._

As I walk, I try to sing to her, her favorite song, "My Girl". I don't know how it sounds because my voice keeps cracking. Maybe I'm trying to sing to keep myself together, or maybe in the chance that she hears me, and she'll know I'm here.

"Are you kids alright?" I look over and notice a Chrysler minivan driving next to us.

"No. My girlfriend...she's hurt. I need to get her to the hospital." I know I don't know this guy and he could maybe end up killing us, but right now I'll take whatever help I can get to help save my girl.

 _Why did I ever let her go back home? This is my fault._

"Get in." the guy yells unlocking the door for us.

I slide into the passenger side door, Ana remaining in my lap. No way in hell I'm letting her go.

The guy pulls out into the road and heads the mile and half to the hospital.

"What happened to her?" The guy with the long goatee asks, glancing over at us as I brush Ana's hair back.

"I'm not sure. I found her this way." I kiss Ana's temple and let my lips linger there.

"Looks like someone beat her up bad..." He muses.

I nod, not being able to take my eyes off Ana. "Yeah…"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You're doing everything right now. Thanks for picking us up."

The guy doesn't say anymore as we pull up to the ER. He turns off the car, "I'll go check in for you... let them know how serious it is. Do you have her? Do you want someone to help?" He says urgently.

"I got her. Thank you."

The guy nods and rushes into the ER department. I open the door and lift Ana in my arms. Looking at the guy's seat there's blood everywhere.

 _Fuck. He's going to be pissed when he sees that._

However, it's the last thing I need to worry about. I rush in the double sliding doors and I'm meant with a stretcher along with a couple of nurses. None of which I recognize.

"Lay her down, sir. We're going to rush her to the back." I lay her down on the stretcher. She looks so lifeless. I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles.

"I'm going with her." I look up at the sea of nurses seeing if anyone will fight me. "Please." I beg.

They don't say anything as they wheel her into the backroom. I notice the guy has disappeared. I don't know how I'm ever going to thank him. Ana gets pushed into a trauma room and everyone starts working franticly. I tell them her name and some of her history.

"What happened to her sir?"

"I wasn't there. I found her like this…someone… hurt her." and the rage builds me again whenever I find out who did this to her.

"Is Dr. Trevelyan here? She knows Ana. Ana will feel better with her here."

"I can let her know. But Dr. Thompson is on his way…" As soon as the words leave her mouth the door opens and salt and pepper man walks in. The nurses inform him of Ana's case.

"You're going to have to leave sir, to let us work."

"I can't leave her. If she wakes up she'll be scared."

 _She'll wake up scared and alone. She hates the hospital. She needs me. I need her._

"We'll take good care of her. I promise. But we need room to work." Dr. Thompson urges.

I kiss the top of Ana's head. "I love you, baby. So much. I'm here. I'm here. Get better." I whisper to her and I finally release Ana's hand, before heading towards the door.

Fuck, I forgot to tell them about the baby.

"She's pregnant…about eight weeks. Please take care of her and our baby." I tell the doctor before he pushes me out of the room.

The doctor gives me look I can't place, but it doesn't make me feel better about what's happening with my girl.

I'm pacing the hallway for what seems like hours. Ana would surely yell at me for tugging on my hair so much. I feel like I could rip out every last strand. I notice Grace rush in long with a technician pushing an ultrasound machine. My anxiety increases every second she's in there. My heart is racing, the sweat dripping off my brow. I want to see her and know that she's okay. A life without Ana isn't a life I want to live.

I should barge in and be holding her hand, but I know I would only be in the way. I feel out of control. She shouldn't have been there. I should've never let her leave my sight. I yell out my frustration and I notice a couple people look over at me, but nobody says anything. I hate her mother for putting Ana in that position again, for the millionth time in her life. I hate my mother for making her leave. One day I hope they pay for what they have done to her. For what they have done to us.

 _Why can I never protect her, save her? I'm always too fucking late._

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I come face to face with Dr. Grace Trevelyan. Her usual sparkling green eyes are filled with sorrow and my heart plummets to my stomach.

"How is she?"

"You might want to sit down…" She starts and I shake my head.

"Just tell me." I argue back.

"Christian she lost the baby." Dr. Trevelyan tells me a softy. "I'm so sorry."

I fall into the chair next to me. "No…" I gasp out.

 _Our baby. Our baby is gone because I couldn't save her in time. She's going to hate me because she lost our baby because of me._

 _You have one job in life Grey and you can't even do it right._

"I'm sorry Christian. The trauma was too much. She also has a couple broken ribs and a concussion. What happened?"

"I don't know. I found her like that after I heard her bang on my wall. There was so much blood." I wipe the tears from my face.

"This can't keep going on Christian. I've let so many things go when I should've called CPS a long time ago. I'm going to have to call., along with the cops. I can't let this keep happening."

"You can't. We're less than a year from being 18. I can't lose her now. Not after this." I say still crying heavily. I'm not even sure if what I'm saying is coherent.

"Christian…"

"Please. I beg you. I'll do better." I sob. "I'll do better." God, everything in my body hurts. Our baby. I never had a chance to know them. I've never known pain like this. It's gut wrenching.

I have no idea how I'm going to break this news to Ana. She's going to be devastated, more so than me.

"I can't Christian. Whoever did this, deserves to be punished. Don't you want that?"

My anger flares as I think of beating to death whoever did this to my Ana and my baby. I have a feeling who it is already. I grit my teeth together and look back at Dr. Trevelyan. "Of course, I do. Can you just let me talk to her first? Prepare her. I mean she's been through enough already today. She doesn't need that news on top of it."

My girl is going to shatter and I have no idea how I'm going to be able to pick up her pieces.

"I can do that. Why don't we get you a change of clothes?"

I look down at myself and remember that I'm covered still in Ana's blood.

Twenty minutes later and a wardrobe change later I'm allowed into Ana's room. I quickly go to her side and look her over. She has stitches above her eyes, behind her ear, and her cheek is badly bruised. I give her little light kisses on her face, the same kisses that tell her how much she means to me.

"I love you so much baby. I'm going to do everything in my power to get us out of here."

I sit on the chair beside her bed never letting go of her hand. It seems like forever still he starts to moan and move around. I stand up, hovering over her, when her eyes flutter open.

She's awake. She came back to me. I've never felt so relieved than I do in the moment.

"Ana?"

"Christian?" Her voice cracks.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." I push her hair back. Trying to tell her with my eyes that everything is okay, but I know I'm not doing well with the tears running down my face.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You've been out of it for a couple of hours. I've been so worried about you." I kiss her forehead. "Who did this to you?"

"Giorgio."

"I'm going to kill him."

I'm going to fucking find him and bury him ten feet under. He hurt my Ana and he single handedly killed the child that was created by our love.

 _We'll never get to hold our child and that itself kills me._

"No, you're not. He'll kill you before you get a chance to touch him."

"He killed our baby. I'm gonna kill him. He needs to pay." I choke back the tears now falling hard down my face.

That's not how I meant to tell her, but it just came flying out of my mouth.

"No...no...no..." She starts to cry, hard. Her breathing quickens, at the shock of the news. "NO!" she yells out, I'm sure it echoed through the whole hospital. I immediately wrap my arms around her and I hold to me as we both cry, as we mourn our lost child. She's trembling so bad and I hear the beeping from her heart monitors going crazy.

I want to make her pain go away and I can't. I hate that I can't make this go away.

We were both scared, but excited about this baby. It was a piece of me and her.

"I'm so sorry…" She cries into my chest.

 _Why in the world is she apologizing_?

"Why are you sorry?" I push her back so I can look at her.

"I lost our baby…" She says through her cries.

I press my lips to her forehead and let them linger, inhaling her.

"Ana…" I whisper, still crying myself, and lift her chin. "You didn't do anything. This wasn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine for leaving you alone tonight. I love you. So much. This isn't your fault, baby. And if I see Giorgio, he's going to pay."

"Christian...no. Promise me you'll stay away from him. You know he carries. I need you in my life. Please stay away from him." She begs, gripping my shirt.

"Okay." I say softly. "I'll always be here for you, baby. Always. We will make it through this. I promise."

 _I'll never leave your side again, baby. I'll do better at protecting you._

We hold each other sobbing, until Dr. Trevelyan comes in.

"Anastasia…" She moves to the other side of me and takes Ana's hand. "I'm sorry about your loss," She says gently. I hold onto Ana a little bit tighter. "Did Christian tell you about your other injuries?"

Ana shakes her head no.

"You have two cracked ribs and a concussion. Also, some lacerations on your face. You needed ten stitches in the one above your eye. The others are superficial, thank goodness. You'll be bleeding heavily for a few days due to the miscarriage. Unfortunately, there will be some painful cramping as well. I have your pain meds, but I would like you to stay the night to keep an eye on you."

"Ok." Ana says meekly giving my hand a squeeze. She's trying to reassure me. She has to know she doesn't have to that. It's my job to look after her. She's the one on pain. I hurt, but I know she hurt twice as much.

 _You failed her again_.

"Now, I would like you to think about reporting this to the police."

"The police? I can't. No. Plus, they'll call CPS. You know we can't let that happen."

"Something needs to happen. Ana, what if Christian didn't find you? Whoever did this could've killed you."

"But he didn't." Ana grits through her teeth.

"In a way he did, Ana…he ended up killing a part of you."

The baby.

"I know…" fresh tears fall down her face. "I'll think about it." I pull her so tight to me we're pretty much one person now. My shirt is soaked with her tears.

"I'll leave you two be. If you need anything, have the nurse ring me."

Dr. Trevelyan looks between us both before leaving the room. I have no idea what she's going to do, but I fear the cops are going to be on their way. We made it this long, there's no way I can let anyone tear us apart after coming this far. If we're not under at least the same roof I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'll drive myself crazy needing to know it she's safe or not.

I place my hand on her cheek and kiss her tears away.

"You know she's going to call the cops, right?"

"You don't know that, Christian."

"She's going to. She told me she would earlier. She said she can't hold her tongue any longer, but wanted to give you a chance to do it on your own. I understand her point, where she's coming from, but we can't go into the system, Ana." I feel like I need to shake her, she's not safe here. "We need to get out of here."

"Christian, where would be go?"

"Anywhere. I have some money saved. I even managed to steal a couple hundred from my mom yesterday. I can get more if I have too. We just need to leave."

"Christian…" she says as she touches my face. Her touch always brings me calm, even though I'm still panicked.

"Ana, please. I promise to take care of you. I'm getting us out of Detroit. I don't know how yet, but I will. I'm going to get us to a better life. Where we don't have to worry about money. It might take time and some work, but I promise to get us to paradise one day."

"I'll follow you anywhere, Christian."

X-x-x-x-x-x

I manage to get the both of us out of the ER without being spotted. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I made sure I grabbed a bag of supplies that Ana will need, such as pads, bandages, and an IV bag that was laying around, just in case. I expected Grace to be watching us like a hawk, but luckily the ER is busy, and no one paid us any mind.

I managed to get us a taxi ride to the tent city. The taxi driver took one look at Ana and where we were going and took pity on us.

I pick Ana out of the cab, holding her tight to me. Mark and an older woman come rushing over to us. I put Ana on her feet and the older lady didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Ana.

"Little one your pale. Let's get you some water and lay you down." Ana nods her head and willingly walks with the woman to a tent.

"What happened, Christian?" Mark asks me as we both watch the woman settle into the tent.

"Giorgio, her mother's drug dealer." I sigh and push my hands through my hair. The images of finding Ana on the ground, covered in blood, stay in the forefront of my memory. My cheeks are wet again from the tears I can't stop producing. "He beat her… I found her laying in her bathroom, bleeding. She's got a couple broken ribs, concussion, and she…lost the baby."

"Oh, son." Mark engulfs me in a hug. I embrace it.

"The hospital was going to call the cops. She should be there, but I couldn't risk."

God, I'm being a selfish asshole. She should be under a doctor's care. Not here.

"She's in good hands right now...April will take good care of her."

"Who's April?"

"She's new to this part, but she's a dear." He says with a sparkle in his eyes. Mark's got a crush and for the first time all day, a smile forms on my face. The man deserves a good woman.

"I should go check on her." Mark nods and pats me on the back.

I make my way into the tent and see Ana curled in a ball and April brushing her hair, trying to reassure her. Ana is covered with a blanket even though it's hot in here.

"Is she okay?" I ask the kind woman helping take care of my favorite person in the world.

"She'll be okay… what happened to her? So, I can know what she might need. I know lots of old school remedies."

I tell the story to April and I can see the tears glisten in her eyes as she listens to the terrible tale.

"Well, I want the both of you to stay in here tonight, well for as long as you need. She'll be more comfortable on the mattress than that hard ground.'

"What about you?"

April touches my cheek, "Don't worry about me boy. I have somewhere I can stay." She winks and I know she's talking about Mark.

April leaves the tent and Ana hasn't moved. She's still clutching her stomach and silent tears roll down her face. I lay down beside her and pull her into my arms.

"I'm here, baby. I have you." She nods as I kiss her cheek.

"I know…"

We lay in silence for a little longer, our thoughts floating around the tent, as we both try to grieve a child will never get to know. I want to get us out of here. I want to get us somewhere better than this hell hole.

"Mark knows someone that can get us out of here once you can travel."

"I can travel now. I'm fine." She lies. I know she's in agony. April told me she gave her some pain pills, so hopefully it will help her sleep.

"You're not. Don't even try. April said we can stay here till it's time."

"How are we going to live, Christian? We have no money."

"We have some money. We'll figure something out. We'll get jobs at whatever city we land in. It'll be okay I promise."

She nods and the sobs start to rack her body again. I hold her tight to my body, my lips pressed against the back of her head, trying to keep myself from crying as well.

"It hurts… my heart hurts so bad. Our baby is gone…" She's wailing, and I do my best to try to sooth her. I hate that I can't take her pain away. The more she cries to more I know I have to get even with the one that caused this.

"I can't…I want our baby back… it's not fair...why does the universe hate us so much… what did we do?" She says between each of her wails.

 _I want to know too, baby._

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." The tears also wrack my body, both of us crying. The pain in both of our heart is intense.

If I'm honest with myself, I have no idea how will ever get over this pain of our loss.

"I'll make this better, I promise. I'll get us to the life that we deserve."

 _My girl will get her paradise. No matter what._

x-x-x-x-x-x

Ana is sound asleep. I've been watching her chest rise and fall for what seems like hours. She finally passed out from all the crying. I can't seem to relax enough to fall asleep. My mind is going a hundred miles a minute. I watch as every little move she makes in her sleep I see her cringe in pain.

My hand reaches out and touches her stomach. My heart constricts thinking about the son or daughter we will never have. I wonder who they would've looked like and who maybe they would've grown up to be. Could we have made them happy? I know we would have done everything in our power to try.

She was beat up so callously, for no reason. Giorgio took my baby's life… well maybe I need to take his.

I untangle myself from Anas arms. I can't lay here knowing that Giorgio is alive, wandering the streets, without a fucking care.

I kiss Ana's forehead and leave the tent. I spot Mark, sitting in a lawn chair, reading a book. All the years I've known him, he doesn't sleep much. He tends to keep a watch out over the people he considers family. People I too, consider family and friends.

Mark follows me as I start to pace, in a quiet, un-vacant area.

"What's wrong son?" Mark asks.

"Everything. She's in pain because of me. Because I failed her again."

"You didn't fail her Christian. You ended up saving her. You had no idea that was going to happen to her. You did everything you could. She's here."

I shake my head. Dark thoughts racing through my mind. She's here, but our child isn't.

"The fucker needs to pay for what he did to my girl." I growl out. Mark is staring at me, nodding.

 _He killed our baby!_

 _The thought is still crumbling. Fuck, how am I supposed to be strong for Ana, if I can't even be strong myself._

"Mark…" My voice cracks and I'm going to start crying again.

I can't cry right now. I need to get angry. I need to even the score. He needs to get what's coming to him. Like Rob did.

"I know son." Mark stands up and grips my shoulder. "I know..." He pauses, lost in a thought. "I'm going with you. You shouldn't do this alone."

Mark has always had my back. After I knocked out Rob with the lamp, him, Peter, and James helped me "do away" with him. The three didn't even blink an eye. I on the other hand was glad he was gone. _Nobody touches my girl._ The asshole got what was coming to him. We did mankind a favor that night, knowing he won't be praying on another girl ever again, and now it's time to do that once again.

"We need to go now. I need to also grab mine and Ana's stuff and I want to do it while she's still sleeping so she doesn't worry."

"Alright. Let me grab somethings. I have just the thing we need to make sure he never harms again…" Mark gives me an evil smile that I've only seen once before.

"Just let me do the honors…."

 **A/N: For now, I'm going to mark this story as complete. It's hard getting into CG's head. But, if I come up with ideas I will add them here later.**

 **Please let me know what you think….:)**

 **I also have a Pinterest board: www. pinterest cdiamondchildru /road-to-paradise/ (remove the spaces)**

 **Thank you to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers. It means everything to me as you guys let me share my tale.**


End file.
